<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love to Last a Lifetime by 23livelaughlove23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659190">Love to Last a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23livelaughlove23/pseuds/23livelaughlove23'>23livelaughlove23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore Daughter, Elena Gilbert Twin, Eventual Smut, F/M, Sarcasm, Sassy Damon Salvatore, somewhat slow burn, teen mom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23livelaughlove23/pseuds/23livelaughlove23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison Gilbert is the younger twin sister of the famous Elena Gilbert, and considered by everyone in Mystic Falls to be the complete opposite of her older sister, for quite a few reasons. Where Elena would rather cheer, Addison would rather be playing volleyball or basketball. While Elena is tall and slender Addison is what you would consider short and curvy. And the main difference between the two is that Addison got herself knocked up, and ended up having her baby the same night her parents passed away after they were all in the car crash. This is Addison and her Daughter Chole's story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*</p><p>I woke up to the sound of my beautiful, almost 4 month old daughter crying for the third time since I put her to bed at 10, which was the same time I went to bed.</p><p>I got up out of bed and walked over to her after I checked the time, 7, time to get ready. When I picked her up out of her crib, I started bouncing her, "You must be hungry hmm sweet pea?"</p><p>I then proceeded to feed her, and by the time she was done, it was 7:30. I put her in her little bouncer thing that I put in front of my bathroom door, and took a shower. After the shower I blow dried my hair and straightened it, then did really simple makeup. I went to my closet and picked out an outfit for both myself and Chloe. I got us both dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast.</p><p>I went into the kitchen, where Jenna was at and smiled at her. She smiled back and took Chloe from my arms, "Look at you, don't you just look so cute today?" She then asked, "Did she sleep any better last night?"</p><p>I shook my head while pouring milk on my cereal, "No, but hopefully she'll nap a lot at daycare."</p><p>Jenna nodded and gave her back to me once I sat down. As I was getting around to finishing my cereal, Elena walked into the kitchen, kickstarting Jenna's worrying, "Toast. I can make toast."</p><p>Elena shook her head and told her, "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna."</p><p>I nodded at her, "Very true."</p><p>As Elena had gotten me a coffee, and then went to get her own Jeremy walked in and asked, "Is there coffee?" And took Elena's right out of her hands.</p><p>I laughed at the look Elena gave him before getting up and putting my bowl into the sink before Jeremy came in clutch and set Chloe's car seat on the table. I thanked him as Jenna was still freaking out, "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"</p><p>Jenna held her hand out with money in it, and Elena said, "I'm good." While on the other hand Jeremy snatched it right out of her hand, that bitch never had a chance.</p><p>Jenna was still going on as I started putting Chloe in the seat. Elena came over and started playing with the little blue eyed beauty as Jenna asked, "Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?"</p><p>I looked at the calendar on the wall and asked, "Don't you have a big presentation thingy today?"</p><p>Jenna checked her watch, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"</p><p>Elena looked up from my baby, "Then go. We'll be fine."</p><p>I picked up the carrier as Elena asked Jeremy, "You okay?"</p><p>"Don't start." Jeremy snapped at her, then gave Chloe a kiss before patting my back on the way out.</p><p>Elena shook her head and asked, "Are you going to the grill tonight?"</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah, but I'll meet you there I have to work until 6:30 after school gets out."</p><p>She nodded and then a honk sounded outside. "That's Bonnie, see you at school."</p><p>"See ya," I shouted after her. I turned to shut the TV off and saw that there were two missing persons. Huh, that never happens in Mystic Falls.</p><p>I headed out to my car and securely put my baby girl into the backseat. I then got into the driver seat and drove to the daycare place. When I dropped Chloe off I told them I would be there around 2:30 and gave my girl a kiss before I got into the car and drove to school.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>I walked in and saw Caroline hugging Elena right in front of our lockers. I heard her say, "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" As I was walking up to them.</p><p>"Caroline she's right there," I laughed out as I stopped by them.</p><p>Caroline hugged me as she did Elena, "Oh Addie, are you okay, how is Miss Chloe Mae, is she good, is she still getting big, wait that was a stupid question."</p><p>I nodded with a little smile on my face and told her, "She's perfect Care, still getting big and everything, and I'm also fine so thanks for asking."</p><p>"And I'm fine. Thank you," Elena told her, answering her previous questions.</p><p>"Really?" Care asked, still not believing her.</p><p>Elena nodded, "Yes. Much better."</p><p>The blonde girl muttered out, "Oh, you poor thing." And proceeded to hug her again.</p><p>"Okay, Caroline," Elena said while patting her back.</p><p>Care let her go and asked us, "Oh! Okay, see you guys later?"</p><p>Bonnie and I answered at the same time, "Okay. Bye!"</p><p>We looked at each other then back at Elena, "No comment," she told us as she shook her head smiling.</p><p>Bonnie and I both said, "We're not going to say anything. Okay you've gotta stop, no you stop!"</p><p>"How about you both stop," Elena said while putting a hand on each of our shoulders.</p><p>We started walking through the halls to Tanners class as Bonnie stopped us. "Hold up. Who's this?"</p><p>"All I see is back." Elena told her.</p><p>"It's a hot back."</p><p>I patted her back, "I totally agree with you Bon Bon."</p><p>She kept staring, "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar."</p><p>I let out, "Oh, hot, very good Bon Bon."</p><p>"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena said shaking her head with a smile.</p><p>Bonnie smiled, "Pretty much."</p><p>Elena turned to me, "You gonna keep egging her on?"</p><p>"Yes ma'am," I nodded proudly.</p><p>Elena turned as she heard something, and told us, "I'll be right back."</p><p>I nodded and kept staring at hot back with Bonnie as she muttered to herself, "Please be hot."</p><p>He turned and walked out of the office smiling at us and I nodded, and told Bonnie when he passed, "Well he was definitely hot."</p><p>She nodded, "Come on, let's go."</p><p>We walked into history, and took our seats, soon Elena walked in and hot back followed her in after a few minutes.</p><p>When class started Tanner was going on about the towns history in the Civil War. I watched as Elena and hot back shared a couple glances at each other. I smiled and shook my head trying to listen to Tanner again.</p><p>I got distracted again by a text from Bonnie.</p><p>Bonnie wit da Bodie: HAWT-E. STARING @ Lena</p><p>Elena looked at her phone, then back at hot back then to the front again, so Bonnie must have texted her too.</p><p>I shook my head and looked back to the front, I need to pay attention, even if this is my favorite class.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After school I went to work and saw my beautiful baby, then fed her because it's what I do. My time at work was spent playing with the other kids until all of their parents came and soon enough it was 6:30, and I could get out of there a get some food into my system.</p><p>I got to the Grill at the same time Caroline and Bonnie did and I walked in with them after they stopped to wait for me to get Chloe.</p><p>As we walked in with Caroline holding Chloe, because she's a baby hog, she was telling us all about hot back, "His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue."</p><p>Bonnie looked up at her surprised as I rolled my eyes, of course she did, she's Caroline, "You got all of that in one day?"</p><p>"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period," of course she did. "We're planning a June wedding."</p><p>She walked away, giving Chloe to Bonnie, to go talk to other people or something, I wasn't really paying attention.</p><p>As Bonnie and I were sitting together Matt came up to us. "How's Elena doing?" Well hi to you too blue eyes.</p><p>Bon Bon, forever the voice of reason told him, "Her mom and dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months."</p><p>"Has she said anything about me?" He asked us desperately.</p><p>Bonnie shook her head, "Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."</p><p>"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." As he explained it to us Chloe started crying, giving me the que that she's hungry.</p><p>I took her from Bonnie and went into the girls bathroom after grabbing her diaper bag, to feed her.</p><p>After she was finished I walked out of the bathroom to what looked like a mini interrogation, as Care was intensely questioning Stefan, "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"</p><p>I grabbed a seat as he answered, "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." As he spotted my baby he asked, "And who is this beautiful girl?"</p><p>I laughed and said, "My daughter Chloe, I'm Addison by the way, nice to meet you."</p><p>He nodded at me smiling as Bonnie then asked, "Parents?"</p><p>"My parents passed away." Well now I feel bad for the dude.</p><p>Elena grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Awe, the twin and I share the feels.</p><p>Stefan shook his head, "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."</p><p>Caroline, having enough of the get to know you stage asked, "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."</p><p>I nodded my head and Bonnie informed him, "It's a back to school thing at the falls."</p><p>"Are you going?" He asked straight to Elena, someone is definitely crushing on her.</p><p>Bonnie nodded, answering for Elena, "Of course she is."</p><p>We all then packed it up, and left, and by we all, I mean Chloe and I, because it was bed time and I wanted to at least have enough energy to get through tomorrow.</p><p>When I got home Jenna was watching some movie and waved at me as I went by. I went up to my room, gave Chloe a bath, and got her ready for bed. I put her down then worked on getting myself ready for bed, passing out the second my head hit the pillow.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Last night wasn't too bad, my baby girl only woke up twice and I over all had enough sleep that getting up wasn't to big of a challenge. After getting myself ready and putting on clothes, I put Chloe into a nice little outfit before taking her to daycare.</p><p>After getting to school, I went to History. As class was going on Tanner started, "The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" I was about to raise my hand before Tanner added, "Not asking you Addison, I know you know it. Ms. Bennett?"</p><p>Bonnie looked up and tried to cute her way out of it, "Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."</p><p>Tanner shook his head, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"</p><p>Matt shook his head, acting all cool, and leaned back, "It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."</p><p>Tanner looked around and his eyes landed on, guess who, my twin sister. "Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"</p><p>Elena shook her head, "I'm sorry, I--I don't know."</p><p>"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." Wow, dick move Tanner, way to go, you're off my okay teachers list and onto the shit ones.</p><p>As I was about to answer the question, Stefan beat me to it, "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."</p><p>Tanner nodded, "That's correct. Mister...?"</p><p>"Salvatore." Stefan told him.</p><p>"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"</p><p>Stefan looked a little uncomfortable, "Distant."</p><p>Tanner nodded, "Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."</p><p>I spoke up, "There was actually 27, Tanner."</p><p>Stefan added, "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."</p><p>Tanner, irritated, let out a Hmm.</p><p>Please get with my sister, I love you already, three gold stars to Mr. hot back. Hello my new brother-in-law, welcome to the family.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>I was laying in the living room, on the couch with my baby laying on my stomach while I watched some supernatural, man if I could get me some of Dean, or Sam, hey when it comes to Winchesters I'm not picky at all.</p><p>Elena came down the stairs and opened the door, walking out, I should probably be worried, but, supernatural.</p><p>A couple minutes later I heard Elena ask someone, "Would you like to come in?"</p><p>"Yes." Aw my boy Stefan.</p><p>As they walked in and started going up the stairs I called out, "Hey, no funny business!"</p><p>All I got as a reply were sounds of laughter coming from both of them, so they think I'm kidding.</p><p>Later I went upstairs to put myself and Chloe to bed. I peeked into Elena's room and saw her and Stefan were just talking. New brother-in-law smiled at me as I was peeking and I gave him a toothy grin back before leaving.</p><p>I went into my room and put down Chloe, then lied down, smiling thinking of how Elena might finally move on from our parents deaths.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Night of the Comet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>I woke up, not to my baby for a nice change, and did my routine. In the middle of straightening my hair, I heard her start to cry, which in turn caused me to nearly burn my ear off. </p><p>I walked over to her, and picked her up. She would be a carbon copy of me if it wasn't for those beautiful blue eyes. She gets them from her father, I know because that's all I remember of him.</p><p>I fed her, and changed her, putting her in an outfit. I put her in the bouncer in front of my bathroom door, and finished up getting ready.<br/> <br/>I packed Chloe's diaper bag, and got my book bag and went downstairs. I could hear Elena and Jenna talking. And it all started with one little question, "Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental?"</p><p>I was about to comment, but my doe eyed big sister got to it before I did, "Depends on where you're going."</p><p>"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" Jenna put her hair up to show off to my taller big sister.</p><p>"Sexy stewardess." Well she ain't wrong. Jenna then put her hair down, "Boozy housewife."</p><p>I walked over and bumped Jenna's shoulder, "Hey, maybe you can get with Tanner, might be a great way to get over Logan scum Fell."</p><p>Jenna glared at me and shook her head, turning to Elena, "Up it is. You're feisty today."</p><p>Lena nodded, smiling at both of us, "I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff."</p><p>"Hey Lena, maybe it's because of a certain hot back that's new this year." She glared at me with a bit of a smile, because she knows I'm right.</p><p>She looked around and asked Jen, "Where is Jeremy?"</p><p>Jen shook her head, "He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." She stopped for a moment, then looked at us both, "There is no wood shop, is there?"</p><p>Lena shook her head and I smiled, "No honey, there isn't."</p><p>Jenna nodded realizing her mistakes, "Yeah."</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Today in history, Tanner was lecturing us, like every single god damn day in this class. I was zoning out through most of it until I heard, "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"</p><p>My head shot up looking around, seeing he was talking about Stefie and Lena.</p><p>I smirked to myself and grabbed all of my stuff as the bell had just rang. I walked into the hallway and saw Stefan giving Elena what looks like an old book. I smiled, hoping my sisters little crush, ended up going somewhere, and not gonna make her fall flat on her face.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie as we were making our ways through the hall.</p><p>"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bon Bon explained to Care as I shoved a piece of gum into my mouth.</p><p>Caroline sarcastically answered her, "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."</p><p>"Wait, what guy, " I asked, while my head shot up so fast I almost got whiplash. But of course no one answered me.</p><p>"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie explained shaking her head at my little display of open mouth gum chewing.</p><p>"I don't know. I was drunk." Well ain't that classy. Oh wait, I've got no room to talk... never mind then.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After school, the girls and I picked up Chloe before we went to the grill. I was currently feeding Chloe with one hand, and eating fries with the other.</p><p>Bonnie was still on the topic of witchy tude stuff, "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."</p><p>"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Man we should call her Caro the shut down line. Care then turned to Elena, "So then what?"</p><p>Elena shook her head, "So then nothing." We're talking about the whole her and Stefan thing from last night.</p><p>Caroline pressed on Lena harder, "You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"</p><p>Lena shook her head a bit, "Nope. We didn't go there."</p><p>Caroline gave her a blank look, "Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut." Well Care tell us how you really feel.</p><p>I laughed so hard, I dropped Chloe's bottle, this caused Lena to glare at me before telling Care, "We just talked for hours."</p><p>"Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Care ranted on.</p><p>Elena smirked a bit shaking her head telling Care, "Profound," before getting up.</p><p>Bonnie looked at her with a perplexed look on her face, "Where are you going?"</p><p>Elena continued to grab her stuff, and then grabbed Chloe's diaper bag, causing me to look at her strangely, "Yeah Lena, what are you doing?"</p><p>Lena ignored me, looking to Bonnie, "Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."</p><p>I protested as she pulled me up after taking Chloe and snapping her into her seat, "And why am I going?"</p><p>"Moral support," that's probably the creepiest smile I've ever seen her pull.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>I pulled up to the infamous Salvatore Boarding house, trying not to drop my mouth open to much. Elena got right out of the car and marched up to the front door, making me follow her. Hey don't give me that look, the car is on and we, or I, shouldn't be here for very long.</p><p>Lena knocked on the door and no one answered, but the door swung open a bit like it wasn't latched all of the way. Elena just plain walked in, like what the hell girl. I cautiously followed in after her.</p><p>Elena started yelling, "Stefan? Stefan?"</p><p>All of the sudden something flew into the house, causing Elena and I to flip around and I spotted one of the hottest guys I will probably ever see. </p><p>"I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was...open," Elena, being the rational one of us spoke, meaning I was too busy drooling to realize that we indeed pretty much broke into this house. That's Lena's fault by the way, arrest her, I got a kid to feed.</p><p>As my mind was drifting I heard hottie wit da body talking. "You must be Elena, and Addison. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." What is this family on, why are they all so hot? Maybe it's something in the water.</p><p>"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Elena suspiciously told him.</p><p>I shook my head, speaking for the first time, "No, he said he had siblings, just that he didn't talk to them Lena."</p><p>Damon smirked at me, "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." Pretty sure my lady parts just exploded.</p><p>Sexy lead us to the living room, which was very impressive, let me tell you. "Wow. This is your living room?" That was Lena, I swear, I'm still drooling over the hot brother.</p><p>"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." He stopped looking over at the sis, "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Ouch, that hurts the heart, so I'm not pretty enough, wow. A girl has one baby and she becomes undesirable.</p><p>Elena, focused on the right thing asked, "The last one?"</p><p>"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." Obviously not blue eyes.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>Damon smirked, "Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." What a dick, he's still sexy though, maybe a bit sexier than I previously thought.</p><p>I piped up, "You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."</p><p>"I'm a fatalist." He told me, all attention turned to me, giving me a smirk that I wouldn't mind having another baby for. "Hello, Stefan." Wait what?</p><p>"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Wow hot back, am I invisible now?</p><p>"I know. I should have called, I just..." older hot Salvatore cut the sis off.</p><p>"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan, both of them actually? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But...I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker."</p><p>Stefan, not having as much fun as his hot brother told us, "Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Addison. Nice to see you.</p><p>"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." What about me Lena?</p><p>"Yeah we should probably go, Chloe's in the car, it was wonderful meeting you Damon." I emphasized the 'we' in there.</p><p>"Great meeting you, too, Addison, Elena."</p><p>We were trying to get through, but Stefan was blocking our way, while having a staring contest with his smirking brother.</p><p> <br/>"Stefan....Stefan?" Elena confusingly asked. Stefan then moved, giving Elena and I the time to move.</p><p>We got in the car, and I checked on Chloe, who was still asleep, and left for home. After we got home, Elena started complaining to Jenna downstairs as I went a took a nap.</p><p>--~•+•~--</p><p> <br/>The next day, Lena, Bon Bon, and myself were handing out programs for the comet. I have the parental authority (Jenna) watching Chloe for the night so I can have fun with my friends.</p><p>Bon the witch ruined my fun when she asked Lena, "He didn't call, huh?" Let me explain, the whole Kathrine thing went to Lena's head last night and now she's freaking out about Stefan.</p><p>"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." People are dying Lena. And some people, me, don't know who their baby daddy is, me, so stop complaining.</p><p>"That's an important milestone in any relationship." Egg her on why don't ya Cinnamon Bon.</p><p>"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." How?</p><p>"When is it ever right?" Valid question. </p><p>"I'm not ready, Bonnie." Cue eye roll to add to the dramatic effect Lena is going for here.</p><p>"Who is?" You have wisdom my slightly taller than me friend.</p><p>Elena gave me a glance, "At least I put myself out there."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "I just had a baby, I don't have to put myself anywhere."</p><p>Bonnie smiled at my comment, "Is that what you're calling it?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Lena, Lena, Lena. Sweet innocent Lena, you poor naïve soul.</p><p> <br/>"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Boom baby, she got ya good my doe eyed tall as hell sister.</p><p>--~•+•~--</p><p>Later, all of us, us being Care, Bon Bon, Lena, Mattchew (Matt), and Tiller (Tyler), were standing outside, waiting for the comet.<br/>Caroline approached us, hands full, "Hey, I got some candles." Then handed them out to each of us.</p><p>I ignored the blue eyed jock and the doe eyed sister, then ignored hot back and tall sister. But was intrigued when I saw the sister blow out her candle and storm away. I sighed and gave Stef a apologetic smile before trekking inside the grill, after my sister.</p><p>A bit later, we were at a booth, I was in between Ty and Matt, laughing at a stupid joke Tyler had made, when Jeremy approached our table.</p><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" </p><p>"You're her stalker. You tell us." I smacked Tyler for his comment and glared at him.</p><p>"I can't find her." Not helping yourself Jer bear.</p><p>"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." All right, that's it, my thoughts were cut off from sister dearest.</p><p>"What's with the pill pusher?" Hmm good question, I really need to pay attention more, wait, Tyler's lips are moving, shit.</p><p>"Ask him."</p><p>"You wanna do this right now?" If he didn't have the eyeliner on, that would be scary, but I kinda wanna laugh, I probably shouldn't though.</p><p>"Are you dealing?" What?</p><p>"She's never gonna go for you." Wait, what?</p><p>"She already did. Over and over and over again." Holy fucking what! I did not need to hear that.</p><p>"Yeah, right." I'm in shock, someone help me.</p><p>"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Not helping Care I think my heart stopped, am I dead?</p><p>"There's no way." Does Jer know Matt is right here?</p><p>"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Wait... am I missing something here.</p><p>Right before this could get anymore heated I got an SOS text from Jenna saying she can't find the milk I froze. I told them, but I don't think they were listening, and left.</p><p>After going home and feeding Chloe, I went ahead and decided to watch some Tv before bed and heard Lena from Jeremy's room. "Jer?"</p><p>I, being the snoopy person I am walked over to Jer's room. "No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Awe Jen, what happened?</p><p>I looked around the ransacked room, "Jen, what are you doing?"</p><p>"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."</p><p>I sighed out, "Oh Jen, you poor soul."</p><p>"What brought this on?" Guess who, the fun police, aka, Lena.</p><p>"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday."</p><p>I started laughing, "You got Tannered. Been there. Everyone has, except for Addison over here, she's his favorite student."</p><p>I glared at the tall sister as Jenna impersonated Tanner, "'Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."</p><p>I basically ran to Jen and hugged her, while Lena told her "You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."</p><p>Jenna started crying, clutching my back "Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."</p><p>"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?" Lena told her, what good advice.</p><p>I rubbed her back and pulled away, giving her a smile, "How about we go pick out an outfit for my baby tomorrow, yeah?"</p><p>She smiled following me out of the room, "Yeah."</p><p>Later, when I was laying in bed I had a really weird dream, it started with me in a bar, but I don't think I was drunk. I was making my way somewhere but I ran into someone. I looked up seeing Damon, what the hell.</p><p>A couple flashes later and I'm in a bed doing the deed with him. I'm very confused, is this supposed to be a wet dream?<br/>Then next thing I know he's staring into my eyes, "You won't remember until I say, it will be soon, I'm sure." And then he was gone.</p><p>I shot up, and saw a crow in the window, but it flew away right as I got out of bed to shoo it away. What a weird ass dream.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friday Night Bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>Addison Gilbert POV*</p>
<p>Currently, Lena, Cinnabon, and myself are walking into the school. And Bon is trying to lecture the sis about Stefman even though not long ago we were complimenting his hot back. "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."</p>
<p>"You were the one who said to go for it." Good point sister of mine, she's gets it from me, even though she's, ya know, older then myself.</p>
<p>"Now I'm saying take it slow."</p>
<p>"That doesn't make sense Bon Bon." </p>
<p>Lena stopped, "Why the about-face?"</p>
<p>"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."</p>
<p>I slowly raised my hand, "I played the field, look where that got me." But of course, they ignored me.</p>
<p>"Oh, because I'm so that girl. Seriously, what are you not saying?" Lena pried at the shorter girl.</p>
<p>"It's stupid." I'm sure.</p>
<p>"Bonnie..." </p>
<p>"Bon Bon," guess who said which.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Spit it out."</p>
<p>"Yeah Bon, don't be shy."</p>
<p>"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." </p>
<p>"Hold on, what? You touched him, that's not very convincing darling." I think she's gotten into her Grams' secret stash.</p>
<p>"Is that it? Bonnie."</p>
<p>"It was bad bad!"</p>
<p>I piped up, "Hey, now don't get mad mad at us!"</p>
<p>"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" I mean, probably.</p>
<p>"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." You didn't do that when I got pregnant Bon Bon, my feelings are hurt.</p>
<p>"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Oh you had a hard year, that's funny Lena.</p>
<p>"On the topic of Salvatore's, I had a really weird dream last night."</p>
<p>Cinnamon Bon looked over at me, "What was it?"</p>
<p>I was about to answer when I heard the voice of the one and only hot back, "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. And hello to you Addison."</p>
<p>"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Oh, that's who we are missing.<br/>Before Bon Bon left I told her I would tell her my dream later, and then she was gone.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, wait..."</p>
<p>"She doesn't like me very much." He can pick up the signals, my goodness, get him a gold star. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go talk to Ty and Matt," geez, standing around Stefan is making me think of Damon. I gotta get out of here.</p>
<p>I walked up to Tyler and Matt and heard Tiller saying, "Look...there's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes from beside Tyler, and Matt jokingly told him, "You're a dick."</p>
<p>"While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." What the hell.</p>
<p>I slung my arm around his shoulder, well after grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down, "I think those are called gnomes Ty, not little yard trolls."</p>
<p>Tyler shook me off as Mattchew ranted at him, "Hey, what am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice."</p>
<p>"Let her know she made the wrong one." I shook my head.</p>
<p>"I don't feel good about this, I mean, Stefan's a great guy Ty, he doesn't deserve this." I'm trying to be responsible, is it working?</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Ty, don't. Ty, don't! Ty!" Tyler threw the ball at Stefan anyways, I guess I can't be responsible to save my life huh?</p>
<p>Stefan, who has his back to us turns around like, super fast and caught the ball. He then threw the ball super hard at Ty, making him stumble back. We were all shocked, and I saw Elena laughing at us, making me roll my eyes and pat Ty on the back. "He's just the package Ty, nothing you can do about it. Plus, he loves my baby, win win, uncle material."</p>
<p>I ignored the glare my blue eyed best friend gave me as Tyler turned to me, "Maybe you should date him if he loves your baby so much, dad material."</p>
<p>I heard Matt mutter, "I'm uncle material." to himself as I answered Tyler.</p>
<p>"Nope, I'm off boys and he's with the twin, I got a baby to take care of Tiller, and you love my baby, does that make you dad material? I don't think so" I intensely shook my head at him.</p>
<p>Matt laughed at me as Tyler messed up my hair, making me swat at him. After the torture I was forced to endure, we all made our way to Tanner's class.</p>
<p>I sat down beside Bonnie and saw she was writing down some numbers onto her notebook, 8, 14, and 22.</p>
<p>"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything?" My hand shot up, "Miss Juan?" I waved it around, "Fine, Miss Gilbert."</p>
<p>I smirked at him, "1945."</p>
<p>"Pearl Harbor." My hand shot up again. "Miss Gilbert?" I was about to answer, "Not you Addison. Elena."</p>
<p>Elena's head shot up, "Hmm?"</p>
<p>"Pearl Harbor?"</p>
<p>Elena took awhile to think, "Um..."</p>
<p>"December 7, 1941."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Oh that wasn't me, Stef saved Lena's ass. I'm trying to make Tanner like Gilberts, not the opposite.</p>
<p>"Anytime."</p>
<p>"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall." 1989.</p>
<p>"1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Awe me too Stef, gold star for you. Man I really spend too much time at the daycare huh.</p>
<p>"Are you? So is my best student, Miss Gilbert. How good? Keep it to the year, both of you. Civil Rights Act."</p>
<p>"1964." Jinx.</p>
<p>"John F. Kennedy assassination."</p>
<p> <br/>"1963." Jinx again!</p>
<p>"Martin Luther King."</p>
<p>"'68." You're doing amazing sweetie.</p>
<p>"Lincoln."</p>
<p>"1865." I wanna get the gold star this time.</p>
<p>"Roe vs. Wade."</p>
<p>"1973." I'm on fire baby, can't touch dis.</p>
<p>"Brown vs. Board."</p>
<p>"1954." I got this bitch.</p>
<p>"The battle of Gettysburg." </p>
<p>"1863." Too easy Tanner, try a little harder.</p>
<p>"Korean war."</p>
<p>"1950 to 1953." Ima bad bitch, bad bitch in the house!</p>
<p>"Ha! Your both wrong. It ended in '52." What, no it didn't!</p>
<p>"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan to the rescue.</p>
<p>"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." You gonna be wrong Tanner, just you wait buddy.</p>
<p>"It was 19...53." Some random student said, proving that I'm smart as hell. And then the bell rang, and as I got up, Tanner gave me a mean glare, well damn you just can't win with this guy.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After school I followed Elena out to the field for her cheerleading practice because she said she had to tell me something. As we walked up to Bonnie, she exclaimed, "Oh, my God! You're here!"</p>
<p>Elena smiled, "Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."</p>
<p>"I am?"</p>
<p>"She is?" Bonnie and I said at the same time.</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm. You, Addison, me, and Stefan, maybe Chloe. You have to give him a chance."</p>
<p>"When did I sign up for this?"</p>
<p>Lena glared over at me as Bonnie started talking, "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times."</p>
<p>"Yeah I was wondering the same thing actually, wait what were we talking about?" I'm so confused right now.</p>
<p>"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett, and stop confusing Addison! You're going to be there." Man she's scary when she wants something, damn.</p>
<p>Bonnie sighed, "Fine. I'll go."</p>
<p>"Good." Lena can pull some damn weird smiles up in here, I'm actually scared.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of my eye I see Matt complaining to Tyler, big surprise there, then Tyler got all excited, hooping and hollering. Then I heard Bonnie start talking beside me.</p>
<p>"Seriously, where is Caroline?"</p>
<p>Oh yeah, Care isn't here, how strange, "I don't know. It's not like her."</p>
<p>"Last I talked to her was last night, but she just randomly hung up on me, so I figured she was busy," I told the girls, while grabbing my phone, seeing I have a text from her.</p>
<p>Carebear: Be there in 10</p>
<p>"I'll try her again." Bonnie pulled out her phone. I looked up and saw Caroline ridding up in some dudes car. I looked at the dude and almost dropped my phone. </p>
<p>Elena, also seeing this let out, "Uh..."</p>
<p>"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." I'm honestly speechless right now.</p>
<p>"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore."</p>
<p>"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Yes Bon, those Salvatore's.</p>
<p>I nodded, "The one and only."</p>
<p>"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Oh I'm going to kill her. I blocked her out as I watched Damon start his car again, we met eyes and he smirked at me, winking, before he drove off. </p>
<p>I need to get me some holy water from what I want him to do with that, um, never mind. Too explicit, I'm just going to go to work and go home.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>When I got home from work I changed Chloe's clothes to something that would be impressionable for Stef the man, he might be her future uncle for all we know.</p>
<p>While we waited for Stefan to get here I was in the living room with Chloe, trying to get her to sit up. She just about had it until the doorbell rang, and I had to pick her up and bring her to the kitchen. I put her in the high chair so she could watch us and I wouldn't have to worry about her too much.</p>
<p>And now we are all in the kitchen eating in silence, and I'm really board. I was about to scream before Lena finally let out, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"</p>
<p>What about the football thing? "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right."</p>
<p>I'm guessing it's about the football thing, but I'm sure Tanner still hates him, wouldn't surprise me much I've been his best student all throughout high school, and he still doesn't like me at all.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I heard." Wow Bon, real harsh, what did hot back ever do to you?</p>
<p>Elena, the one to never give up for something she really wants asked, "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"</p>
<p>"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." I really don't think that's what she meant honey. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Chloe, who was having the time of her life right now, playing with a toy that Stefan brought for her. It's a little stuffed pig with spots and it's adorable.</p>
<p>"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." Oh, the witch thing that you get annoyed with, great idea Lena.</p>
<p>"Cool isn't the word I'd use."</p>
<p>I raised my hand, "I think it's pretty cool."</p>
<p>"Yeah but your a history buff, it's weird," She rolled her eyes at me.</p>
<p>"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s." Hot back butted in,  probably seeing that I was about to yell at Bon Bon.</p>
<p>"My family came by way of Salem." You tell him Bon. </p>
<p>"Really? Salem witches?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"I would say that's pretty cool."</p>
<p>"Really? Why?"</p>
<p>"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."</p>
<p>"Yeah, they are." Awee, would you look at that, they're bonding.</p>
<p>I got up and picked Chloe up because she was making that face she does when she is really tired. I was just walking up to the stairs when the bell rang, and heard Lena say, "I wonder who that could be."</p>
<p>I was about halfway downstairs from laying Chloe down when I heard Caroline, "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."</p>
<p>I looked up and there it was, Caroline, standing next to the one and only Damon Salvatore. He looked up and smirked at me, like he heard me coming or something.</p>
<p>"Oh." Elena said turning back seeing me walk down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hope you both don't mind." Damon told her but still smirking at me.</p>
<p>Caroline saw me walking down the stairs and yelled, "Addie! Where's Chloe? Wait is she asleep, never mind she's probably asleep." Wow, a baby hog at their finest.</p>
<p>I was about to answer her, but the Stefmister beat me to it, "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Damon's eyes shifted to his brother, the smirk still on his face, "Waiting for Elena or Addison to invite me in."</p>
<p>Elena stepped back, "Oh, yeah, you can..." but she was cut off.</p>
<p>"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stef, why you hatin boy, just because Damon is a prick doesn't mean his sexy ass isn't allowed in the house.</p>
<p>Caroline rolled her eyes, "Get in here."</p>
<p>I made my way beside Care and she gave me a hug as Stef told Damon, "We're just...finishing up."</p>
<p>"It's fine. Just come on in." Elena spoke up over Stefan, and Damon made his way in smirk on his face.</p>
<p>He walked in and looked around, his eyes landing on me, "You have a beautiful home, Addison."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Twin and I said at the same time, then glared at each other after.</p>
<p>When all of us had settled into the living room after introductions, the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table started to cry, or my baby did, whichever you prefer. I got a wired look from Damon as I stood up to go get her, he probably doesn't know that I have a baby.</p>
<p>After going upstairs, and getting my beautiful baby, I came back to a wonderful conversation. Damon was talking to Elena, "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."</p>
<p>Caroline jumped in, "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died, and Addie had a baby. Yeah, I mean, they're just totally going through a blah phase. They used to be way more fun, Ads is kinda a buzzkill now, but Chloe's adorable. And I say that with complete sensitivity."</p>
<p>I saw the look on Damon's face as I came in holding my daughter, but he went blank and looked between Elena and Myself, "I'm sorry, girls. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." And Caroline says I'm the buzzkill, damn girl.</p>
<p>"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan spoke up, probably trying to make his brother back off.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." The hot blue eyed man mockingly told his brother. Man why do I got to be attracted to the bad ones, that are also my best friends boyfriend.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After a bit of chatting Care stole my child from me, so I excused myself to the kitchen to do some dishes. I was about to close the dishwasher when someone spoke behind me.</p>
<p>"One more." Surprise, surprise, guess who it is. If you guessed hot back your wrong, but if you guessed the hot one with blue eyes and is raven haired, then you would be correct.</p>
<p>I jumped and turned around, seeing Damon behind me with a glass in his hand. "Oh, you startled me, thank you." I extended my hand to grab it from him, and it slid right through.</p>
<p>I shut my eyes waiting for the sound of it shattering, but didn't hear anything, so I looked. I laughed a bit realizing he caught the glass, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about the glass when Chloe starts crawling, nice catch."</p>
<p>Damon gave me what I assume to be his signature smirk, "I like you. You know how to laugh. And your daughter is quite adorable, how old is she?"</p>
<p>"4 months, and thank you." I smiled when he brought her up.</p>
<p>"Where is her father, might I ask?" The raven haired man asked after I let out her age.</p>
<p>I shook my head, "I have no idea, I was drunk when she was conceived, and then she was 2 months early, but I guess I never really worried about it, the doctors say she is perfectly healthy."</p>
<p>Damon nodded, but didn't answer so I decided to ask him a question, "So earlier, where you talking about Kathrine?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm." Was all he told me.</p>
<p>"I'm very sorry for you loss. How did she die?"</p>
<p>"In a fire. Tragic fire." He slightly looked away from me, probably a bit uncomfortable.</p>
<p>I slowly nodded not prying into her death anymore, "What was she like?"</p>
<p>Damon smirked, "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive."</p>
<p>I stared at him for a few seconds, "So which one of you dated her first?"</p>
<p>"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." He gazed at me for a second, a thoughtful look on his face, "I think we've met before."</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do you say that?"</p>
<p>"I think it was a Halloween party last year, ya know, in Boston, I think you said you were on a school trip or something." His answer threw me in a loop, that was the Halloween party that I got pregnant at. That dream is making more sense now.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, I think I remember that, but not too much." I told him after processing what he said.</p>
<p>"So, were you a cheerleader too?" He asked me after searching my face, probably to figure out what I was thinking.</p>
<p>I smiled and shook my head, "No, that's just Lena, I played volleyball and basketball, but I really don't have the time anymore."</p>
<p>"You don't have time, or you just don't want to?"</p>
<p>"No, I want to, but I don't want to be one of those teen moms that pushes their baby onto their family just so I can go have a bunch of fun, I want to be a good mom."</p>
<p> <br/>"That's probably one of he many things that sets you apart from anyone your age." Those blue eyes are piercing my soul right now.</p>
<p>I smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot. Oh and I'm sorry about Kathrine, you lost her too."</p>
<p>He looked like her was about to say something when Bonnie walked in, "Hey, do you guys need any help?"</p>
<p>Damon shifted his gaze from mine, "Sure, that would be great."</p>
<p>After he responded he left the kitchen as Elena came in. Bonnie gave me a look after I watched him leave, "What Bon, what's the look for?"</p>
<p>She shook her head at me, "You shouldn't do that." </p>
<p>"I shouldn't do what, I was just talking to him."</p>
<p>"He's Caroline's boyfriend, and you have a baby, you can't go hitting on him like that."</p>
<p>I gaped at her, "I wasn't hitting on him, why would I, and I'm well aware that I have a baby." I turned and left, bumping into Care who was on her way in with my child.</p>
<p>I went right past Stefan and Damon in the living room and went upstairs into my room. After a few seconds I heard a knock on the door, and opened it to see Bonnie standing there with Chloe.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I know that you wouldn't do that, but I really don't want Care coming to me about another boy going for a Gilbert twin."</p>
<p>I nodded, and took Chloe as Bonnie had offered her to me, "Yeah, I get it. I know what you meant, and I'm sorry for wigging out on you like that."</p>
<p>She smiled and said her goodbyes before leaving. </p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>The next day, after school I had to work, so I showed up to the game later than most people, and I had Chloe without her carrier, because I didn't want to carry it around all night.</p>
<p>I stepped beside Elena after finding her in the crowd, and listened to Tanner as he gave a speech. I tuned most of it out, but I saw Tyler get pissed off, and turn away during it, and saw him heading towards my brother.</p>
<p>I gave Chloe to Lena really quickly and headed to where they were. All of the sudden Tyler punched Jer in the face and just kept going at him. Jeremy got him back though, that's pretty much what got the whole fight started.</p>
<p>"Jeremy, Tyler, stop! Stop it right now!" I screamed as Stefan came in and grabbed Tyler's wrist. Jeremy was on the ground, so I ran to him as I heard Stefan yelling at Tyler.</p>
<p>I turned my head and saw Tyler punch Stefan in the stomach, but Stefan didn't seem affected at all by it. While I was distracted by that, Jeremy started getting up, and he pushed me to the side and I saw that he had a broken bottle in his hand. I was about to yell at Tyler and Stefan to warn them, but Jer has already stabbed at them.</p>
<p>I saw Stefan pull Tyler away so he wouldn't get hurt, but he wasn't so lucky. I saw the bottle cut Stefan's hand. By this point Elena was near us, and yelled at Jer, "Jeremy, no!"</p>
<p>Matt came over and grabbed Tyler, making him back off, "Tyler, knock it off! Stop!"</p>
<p>"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Lena came over and started yelling at Jeremy, making Chloe start to cry.</p>
<p>I grabbed her and tried to clam her down as Jer yelled back at Lena, "I'm fine!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you smell fine." Lena snapped back ignoring everyone else around.</p>
<p>Jeremy glared at her, "Just stop, ok?"</p>
<p>I got in between the both of them, "How about you both stop." I glanced over at Matt seeing him drag Tyler away, and focused back on Elena, who was now fussing over Hot Back.</p>
<p>I saw him with his hand behind his back, trying to reassure my prying older twin that he is perfectly fine, even though I saw that bottle slice his palm.</p>
<p>"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Lena just wouldn't give up, and ended up grabbing his hand and opening his palm, but there was just a tiny smug of blood on it. My jaw dropped while Lena communicated exactly what I was feeling, "But...I saw it, it was..."</p>
<p>Stefan raised his hand, "He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine."</p>
<p>I cut in, "But I saw the glass cut your hand, like, 100 percent, no doubt about it."</p>
<p>"It's ok. I'm ok. It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." He rushed out to both of us before turning and leaving.</p>
<p>As Elena walked over to Bonnie I decided to go to the car and get a bottle for Chloe, and maybe change her diaper. I was bouncing her up and down a bit while try to do things in the car with one hand.</p>
<p>"Need a hand?" I jumped, almost screaming, and glared at the hot man with blue eyes that had just snuck up on me.</p>
<p>"You scared the hell out of me!" I paused and looked at him, "and yeah, can you hold her for a minute?" I held Chloe out to him, and he reluctantly grabbed her from me, unsure of himself. I smiled a bit and turned, rummaging through the car for he diaper bag, "So what are you doing out here anyways?"</p>
<p>I finally got ahold of her bag and grabbed the bottle I pumped at work before I left and took the cap off handing the bottle to him.</p>
<p>"I'm hiding from Caroline." He told me as he tried to get her to take the bottle.</p>
<p>"And why is that?" I asked after I had gotten everything in my car.</p>
<p>"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." He smirked up at me as he finally got Chloe to take from the bottle.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "Well, that's Care, if you can't handle it than it must be a sign you shouldn't have started it."</p>
<p>Damon looked back down at my baby, "Well, she's awfully young."</p>
<p>"Not much younger than you are." I pointed out, still leaning against the car watching him feed my daughter.</p>
<p>"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Is he really trying to blame Caroline for him leading her on?</p>
<p>I glared at him, "Listen here buddy, Care might not be your cup of tea but she's been my best friend since kindergarten and that means you really shouldn't be coming to me about you problems."</p>
<p>"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." He unapologetically said, taking the bottle out of Chloe's mouth, and handing her back to me, along with the bottle.</p>
<p>I looked up at him, "That's exactly your intention, or you wouldn't have walked over here and talked about it if it wasn't."</p>
<p>He  weirdly looked into my eyes, "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."</p>
<p>"Oh do I," I sarcastically asked, still glaring at him.</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." The actual fuck does this guy think he is, he's hot but I'm no boyfriend stealing bitch.</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now...You want to kiss me." He leaned down, and I stepped back glaring at him. </p>
<p>"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Caroline and I here, but I don't want to be part of it. And even if I did, I have more than just me to worry about asshole so back off." I turned and got back into my car, and waited for him to walk away so I could put Chloe in her seat and leave.</p>
<p>While I was waiting I pulled out my phone and told Elena I was leaving.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>3rd POV*</p>
<p>Damon was standing over Addison's bed in her room, holding a sleepy Chloe. He looks at her before placing her back into her crib and walking back over to the sleeping teen mothers bed. </p>
<p><br/>He quietly leaned down and place a lingering kiss to her forehead, remembering the night of the Halloween party almost a year ago now. He actually forgot about Kathrine that night, and if vampires could procreate, Chloe might have been his. But that's just it, vampires can't procreate, even if he wished that the blue eyed baby was his.</p>
<p>He stood up and caressed the brunette beauty's cheek before she started to wake up. The girl sat up in bed, looking over at her baby seeing her asleep, before shutting off her bedside lamp and laying back down, thinking about her weird dreams about the raven haired Salvatore brother.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*</p>
<p>Waking up this morning was a bit of a chore seeing as my almost five month old baby just wouldn't stop being fussy and would not fall asleep last night.</p>
<p>After I pulled myself out of bed, I looked to see Chloe not in her crib. I'm assuming Jenna took her for me this morning seeing that she is literally a god send. The best aunt of the year award goes to... wait for it... Jenna Sommers!</p>
<p>I then made my way down the stairs, seeing Jenna standing in front of the TV and the high chair positioned beside her. I made a bowl of Frosted Flakes and plopped down in the chair next to her and turned my attention to the news.</p>
<p>"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." Asshole Logan was telling the residents of Mystic Falls over the stare box.</p>
<p>"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna said in her baby voice while handing Chloe the toy she just threw on the floor. I was laughing at her as Chloe gave her a grin, and that is how Elena found us.</p>
<p>"Who are you talking to?"</p>
<p>Jenna pointed at the TV, "Him."</p>
<p>Lena gave us both a weird look as I was still laughing beside Jen in the chair, "The news guy?"</p>
<p>I finally calmed myself down and told her, "Also know as Logan "Scum" Fell, or my personal favorite..." Jenna cut me off putting her hand over my mouth.</p>
<p>"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" She told Lena after giving me a grossed out look because I licked her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." I gaped at my older twin and jokingly moved to cover Chloe's ears.</p>
<p>"You don't speak the devil words in front my baby brown eyes," I told her, trying to hold back my laughter so I wouldn't sound stupid. That would just be embarrassing..</p>
<p>"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna shook her head and we both noticed a safety deposit box in Lena's hands. "What are you doing with that?"</p>
<p>I playfully smacked Jenna, "I was just about to say that Jen, not fair!" I fake pouted and crossed my arms.</p>
<p>Before Jenna could say anything back, Lena cut her off, "I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."</p>
<p>I picked Chloe up as we went through the stuff. Jen picked up a ring and asked, "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"</p>
<p>"Actually it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring first." I answered her before Lena could. Ha, beat that Lannie-poo.</p>
<p>Jer, who had just recently joined us picked something up and asked, "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?"</p>
<p>Lena glared at him gritting out, "You're not gonna find out."</p>
<p>"Lena its just a joke," I told her as I grabbed her shoulder to get her from berating our poor baby brother.</p>
<p>He watched her put the stuff in a box and angrily stated, "That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."</p>
<p>"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Lena 'calmly' told him. </p>
<p>Before anymore arguments could be made the doorbell rang. I didn't bother to get up and answer it, but I heard someone sounding similar to hot back greeting my sister at the door.</p>
<p>I caught a glimpse at her dragging him up the stairs and rolled my eyes. I tickled Chloe's stomach and muttered, "Kids," under my breath, grinning as she let out a super cute squeal.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Later, after I had showered and dressed the doorbell started ringing again as Jer and I were watching Criminal Minds. I got up and walked to the door, leaving Chloe in the jumparoo I had put her in, Jer hot on my trail.</p>
<p>I opened the door, coming face to face with Tyler and gave him a small smile before suddenly the door was closing again. And you can imagine how much more confused I was when the door stopped moving all together.</p>
<p>I noticed that Tyler's hand had kept the door from shutting and looked behind me seeing Jeremy had tried to shut the door, now that makes sense.</p>
<p>I could feel the glare that Jer was giving Ty, which I would assume is what made Tyler let out an exasperated sigh before saying, "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff."</p>
<p>I was then shoved a bit from the door and turned to glare at the asshole who pushed me thinking that it was my crackhead little brother, only to notice that it was indeed my doe eyed twin. "Right here. Please be careful."</p>
<p>"Yeah, be careful with it, dick." Jer butt in repeating what Lena had said.</p>
<p>I got between the two, "Let's keep it clean here ladies, your both pretty, no one needs an eye clawed out."</p>
<p>Tyler glared at Jer, "I'm fine. He's just being a punk."</p>
<p>"I got your punk." What a strange snap back choice there Jer. Oh, haha, that rhymed.</p>
<p>"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight." Lena stated, trying to be the voice of reason I would assume, but then she left so I don't know what she was trying to do there.</p>
<p>"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" Ty asked my baby bro at the last second.</p>
<p>Jer shook his head, "Not even if you meant it." Then he left me with Tyler.</p>
<p>We stood there for a few seconds before I looked at the sky, "What nice weather were having today huh?"</p>
<p>All I got in response was a laugh as he turned to leave, "Bye, love you too!" I yelled after him and he turned flipping me off before getting in his car to leave.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p><br/>The next day I was getting myself ready for the founders party when I heard a commotion going on in Jeremy's room, but I decided to ignore it and finish getting ready, mostly because I had yet to get Chloe dressed. As I had finally found the perfect dress, Bonnie knocked on my door.</p>
<p>"You ready Ads?" She asked, making her way into my room.</p>
<p>I nodded a bit at her, "Yeah, just lemme get Chloe changed, and we'll be good."</p>
<p>"Alrighty."</p>
<p>I'm ready for a horrible night of many glares from the parents and teens of Mystic Falls.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Walking up to the house, Bonnie and I greeted Carol and Richard Lockwood. Mrs. Lockbitch was the first to talk while Mr. Lockdick gave me a glare, "Bonnie, you look amazing!"</p>
<p>Bonnie smiled, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Then Carols eyes flipped to me, "Addison, you look well."</p>
<p>I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her pettiness, "You look quite well too Mrs. Lockwood." Then Bonnie pulled me towards the snack table and left me there.</p>
<p>I feel like Carol and Richard hate me 10 times more then they actually would when I had become a pregnant teen if it weren't for the fact that they thought they could force Tyler and I together. It never would have worked to be honest, Ty and I are both too stubborn to give in, well that and the fact that we have literally only ever seen each other as best friends.</p>
<p>After a whole 5 minutes after we got there I was bouncing a fussy Chloe on my hip, and trying to pick up the only toy I brought to keep her occupied for the night. Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face snatching the toy off the ground. And when I looked up to see who it was, I rolled my eyes at the sight of the raven haired blue eyed asshole that was standing in front of me.</p>
<p>"Hello Addison, you look... dashing." Wow.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes again, I really need to stop doing that, they'll get stuck there. "Damon, hello."</p>
<p>He gave me his signature smirk before turning his attention onto Chloe, "Oh and don't you just look so beautiful miss Chloe." He paused his eyes flickering up to mine before looking back at her and holding out her toy, "I believe you dropped this."</p>
<p>I watched as her face lit up and she started to reach for Damon. And if I hadn't decided that I don't like him, it probably would have made my heart melt. Awe who am I kidding, my heart is in a puddle on the ground right now. </p>
<p>"So, did you want something, or are you just here to bother me," I asked, grabbing the toy from him to make it seem like I wasn't just inwardly drooling over this man playing with my daughter.</p>
<p>He smirked, of course he smirked, because when doesn't he ya know, "I just came to say hi. Plus I saw a damsel in distress and had to act."</p>
<p>Before I could say anything else Caroline was beside us, "Hey I've been looking for you." Then she saw me, "Oh hey Adds, you look good. Oh and is that little Chloe, oh aren't you just a beautiful girl. Oh yes you are."</p>
<p>I tried really hard to hide my eye roll as she made a fool of herself talking to my baby, but I think Damon saw it because I heard him chuckle behind her. And I was thanking the lord above when he told her, "Come on Caroline, we have things to do and people to see." He grabbed her hand but as they were about to step away he spoke, looking over his shoulder at me, "It was fantastic seeing you and Chloe again Addison."</p>
<p>I looked at him shocked before saying, "Yeah. you too." And watched them walk away.</p>
<p>I bounced Chloe slightly as they walked away, looking around to see if I could spot Elena or Jenna anywhere around here.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>I honestly have no idea how I've lasted so long at this stupid party with a fussy baby. I talked to Jenna for a little while, then I found Matt, and we also talked for a solid 5 minutes. But I still have no idea where my sister is, nor do I have any idea where Bonnie, my supposed date is.</p>
<p>But finally, it seems, my luck is turning, because when I walked into the heirloom room, haha, that rhymes, I found Lena staring at something. And as I made my way closer I realized what she was looking at, those are our parents wedding rings.</p>
<p>We just stood there for a few minutes, both of us not saying anything, taking comfort in each others presences. That all ended when Stefan came up  behind us and scared the crap out of me.</p>
<p>"Your parents?" He asked as I was trying to clam my heart rate, and also switching arms because this whole, 'carry the baby around' thing really sucks. Especially because the little bundle is lulling to sleep despite the noise and my arms are honestly probably the weakest thing on my body.</p>
<p>And while all of this was going on in my head, it seemed Stefan hadn't scared Lena at all when he made himself known, "There's a lot of history here." I'm sorry, did I miss something, because what she just said isn't making much sense to me.</p>
<p>And after all of this Elena started walking away, grabbing Stefan's hand pulling him away with her. Yeah, lets just pretend that I'm not standing right here, that makes my self esteem just soar.</p>
<p>Anyways, I really don't want to be left by myself so I follow after the happy couple even though they make me wanna claw my eyes out, but its fine. </p>
<p>Then Elena stopped by the registry from the first stupid little party this town had to celebrate the whole Mystic Falls founding and all that jazz. She got pretty excited by it while she was reading it, but I didn't miss the worried look that came across hot backs face while she was reading off the names.</p>
<p>"Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?" Hold up stop the music, what did she just say?</p>
<p>I was rudely yanked away from my thoughts when there was a familiar (sexy) voice behind me. "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."</p>
<p>Hmm, my interest is peaked, but before I could ask him to explain Stefmister spoke up, "We don't need to bore them with stories of the past."</p>
<p>"I want to hear about it, sounds pretty interesting honestly," I spoke, letting the raven haired man what I wanted him to do.</p>
<p>Elena spoke up as well, "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."</p>
<p>Caroline, however, didn't feel the same as us Gilbert girls, "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me."</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm." Was all Damon said, making me glare at him. Dick much.</p>
<p>"Could I just borrow your date?" My blonde best friend asked my sister as if it something completely normal. Its not, just so ya know. Lena can be very, very territorial if she really wants to be.</p>
<p>I raised my eyebrows at the pretty blonde as Lena said, "Oh, uh..."</p>
<p>"I don't really dance." Boom, Stefan to the rescue.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." And boom, Damon, with the big fuck off, giving his brother a victorious look that screamed, haha look at me, I win!</p>
<p>"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Care asked again, giving the big sis a pleading look. </p>
<p>Elena did her best to hide that it was in fact, not okay for her, "It's up to Stefan."</p>
<p>Care reached out and grabbed the poor Stefman's arm, "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." And then she dragged him out of the room to go dance, leaving Elena, Damon, and I alone, and also a passed out Chloe.</p>
<p>Damon turned to us, mostly me and said, "I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you Addison. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm...Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."</p>
<p>I gave him a weird look as I shifted Chloe in my hold, "How would kissing me punish Stefan?"</p>
<p>He didn't say anything, just kept looking at me before he said, "Here, I'll take her, you look like your arms are about to fall off." And the offer was just so tempting, that I handed Chloe over with no objections. </p>
<p>I gave him a grateful look, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Before he could say anything Elena butted into the conversation, "Why would you punish Stefan?"</p>
<p>Damon sighed, "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers." Damon paused, looking over at the both of us as he bounced my baby ever so slightly.</p>
<p>"The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"</p>
<p>"The Battle of Willow Creek." Elena interjected, causing me to glare at her for interrupting the story.</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>Elena continued on about what she only knew because Stefan said it in class that one time, "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." I just realized, she really isn't good at telling story's, its a shame, I'm a great story teller. I know because Chloe loves it when I read to her.</p>
<p>"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood." Damon told this to us with passion, almost as if he was actually there. </p>
<p>"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" The sis asked as I stared at the man holding my child with a look of awe on my face.</p>
<p>Damon shrugged as best he could with a sleeping 5 month old baby, as he answered her question, "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"<br/>I gaped at him as he made direct eye contact with me towards the end of his sentence, but didn't have the chance to say anything to him when suddenly a head full of straight brunette hair took up my whole field of view.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon." She paused looking back at me making me raise my eyebrows at her, making her turn back to the man, "I just...I hope you two can work it out."</p>
<p>"I hope so, too." He said as she turned and walked away, leaving the two of us by ourselves. </p>
<p>I watched her walk away before I turned and looked at the incredibly hot man, "Well, I don't know what that was about, and I'm also not sure if I want to know what it was about anyways. I'm pretty sure she's on something." I looked over at him with a questioning look. All I got in return was a shrug as he turned to leave, motioning me to following him with a head nod as he did.</p>
<p>On the way to find the others I spotted Bonnie sitting at a table, so I gathered Chloe back from Damon before I made my way towards her. "Hello Cinnamon Bon."</p>
<p>She smiled at me as she sat down and then her attention turned to the candle that got blown out by me as I walked by it. I watched as she transfixed her gaze on it, and then suddenly it was lit again. </p>
<p>I looked at her surprised, "Uh, Bon, you saw that too right?" I asked looking up at her.</p>
<p>She looks just as shocked as I feel right now, rightly so, that is some crazy shit that has transpired here today. She looked back at me, "I have no idea what's happening."</p>
<p>She looked so freaked out that I decided I needed to be a little bit of a comic relief, "Yeah, well now you know how I feel like 50, no wait, more like 75 percent of the time."</p>
<p>She gave me a small smile in thanks, and afterword's we fell into an easy conversation, talking away the time.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>A little bit later Bonnie, Elena, and I were all eating ice cream together while Bon Bon and I listened to Lena complain about her relationship. This, in turn made Bonnie feel bad because I guess she told Lena some gossip she herd from Care, "This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter."</p>
<p>Lena, of course, was trying to convince her it wasn't because of her, "It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."</p>
<p>Before I could comfort the 2 of them Carol Lockbitch came over to us, glaring at Chloe, who had recently woke up and was alert. "Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at the woman while my taller twin told her, "Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere."</p>
<p>I could see Carols eye basically twitching in agitation as she tried to sweetly tell my sister, "I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it."</p>
<p>"Okay," Lena said as she walked away.</p>
<p>When she was just out of sight I looked over at my 2 companions, "Oh my God, what a bitch."</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Right as I was getting ready to leave, Chloe decided, 'hey, since mom just packed my whole diaper bag up, let's blow up the diaper she changed me into 5 minutes ago.' If that doesn't explain what happened you might need some help.</p>
<p>But as I walked into the bathroom I heard some that sounded distinctly like my best friend say, "Don't!"</p>
<p>So I shoved myself the rest of the way into the room only to see my twin lifting up Care-bears scarf and looking at her neck which had a pretty disgusting bite mark on it.<br/>"What the hell is that," someone asked, wait, no. I'm pretty sure I asked that.</p>
<p>Elena also seemed to find the sight disturbing, "Oh god, Caroline, what happened?"</p>
<p>But all seemed fine and dandy in Care's eyes, "Nothing, okay?!"</p>
<p>I blanched at her as Lena spoke what was on my mind, "That is not nothing! Did somebody hurt you?"</p>
<p>I bounced Chloe who was about to start crying as I told Caroline, "Care, you can tell us, we can help."</p>
<p>"No, okay, nothing. It just...My mom would kill me." That's reason enough to tell someone what going on.</p>
<p>I was shocked when Lena has the audacity to yank on Cares shawl revealing another bite mark on her back. Lena's on some stupid shit, you can't just yank on peoples clothes, that's a good way to get a lawsuit.</p>
<p>"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena asked her, and it honestly got me thinking. Is Damon into the kinky stuff? Biting and all that? Honestly though... I'm really not surprised at this for some reason. He really seems like the type ya know?</p>
<p>I was startled by my thoughts when Care-Bear basically yelled at my twin, "No! Of course not! Just leave me alone. Okay, Elena?!" Then she slammed into my shoulder that luckily wasn't connected to the arm holding my child on her way out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>I can't seem to catch a break though because not 5 seconds later my bitch of a twin (sometimes) did the same thing that care did.</p>
<p>Which left me in the bathroom asking myself the important questions, is it like, hurt Addison day? Did some put a, 'Kick me sign on my back? Is there still ice cream and brownies at home or did Jer eat them all when he had the munchies last night? Like I said, the important questions.</p>
<p>Once I finally had Chloe's diaper changed I walked outside, heading to my car when I spotted Caroline yelling at Elena on the lawn, so I started heading towards them to help defuse the tension between the two. </p>
<p>The second I got there though I noticed Care was about to burst into tears. "Care? Come here," I told her opening my arms after placing Chloe's car seat on the ground.</p>
<p>Caroline launched herself into my arms, basically engulfing me because she's super tall compared to me. I rubbed her back as I tried to keep her nice and calm. My whole life at this point is just a bunch of consecutive question marks in a row.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not really sure how I feel about how this chapter went, and I actually found it really hard to power through the founders day party scene, but I really hope that you all liked it! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're Undead to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is super long... Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>The next morning in the Gilbert household I was walking out of my room towards the stairs when a familiar face walked out of Lena and Jeremy's shared bathroom.</p><p>I stopped and looked at the visitor confused, "Um, hey Vicki, what, uh, are ya doing, ya know, here?"</p><p>She looked at me as if she just got caught red handed, which she pretty much did. "Oh, uh, nothing really."</p><p>I gave her a small nod, before leaving her there in favor of going downstairs. And the kitchen is where I found my dear Auntie Jen giving Chloe a bottle.<br/> <br/>I walked up to the pair and leaned against the counter after getting myself a cup of coffee. "So Jen, are you aware of the baby making that went on in this house last night?" I casually asked her while giving Chloe a big grin when she locked her perfect blue eyes with my brown orbs.</p><p>Jenna was about to answer me when my doe eyed twin came storming down the stairs. "Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" </p><p>"Uh-huh." Answering the both of us, pretty calmly, not how you'd expect a parent or guardian to react in this situation. Yet Jenna isn't really your normal guardian, she's better, she like, the best aunt you can find.</p><p>"And you have no objection?" Now, my twin sister and I are different in many ways, and this situation right here shows one of those ways.</p><p>Jenna just shrugged, removing Chloe's empty bottle from her mouth and moving to burp her, "He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She paused looking between the 2 of us, "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."</p><p>Lena gave her a small smile, "Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." She gonna what now?!</p><p>"Um excuse me, Jenna. What the hell are you doing with Logan Scum Fell. He's an asshole." I'm furious, and irked. I'm thoroughly irked right now!</p><p>Jen-dog gave me a look as she told us, "I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She turned all of her attention on Lena as she asked, "And have you heard from Stefan?"</p><p>"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'" Lena told her with a sad look on her face. Aw the poor thing.</p><p>"Haven't you called him?" Jen asked her amused as I tried to hide my laugh and sat down next to her and pulled Chloe into my lap.</p><p>Elena violently shook the cereal box she was using to pour said cereal into her bowl, "Nope. Not going to either." Now why do I have a hard time believing that?</p><p>"And you're ok with everything?" Aunt Jen asked her tenderly.</p><p>Yet Lanie girl didn't respond to tenderly, "No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." And by the end of her little speech, I was honestly having a hard time pretending like I wasn't amused.</p><p>"Ok, then." Jenna said, in the same boat as me. Man when I grow up I wanna be like Auntie Jen, but ya know, plus a baby and all that jazz.</p><p>"I'll be fine." Lena said to her, before turning and leaving the kitchen. And after she did both Jenna and I glanced over at each other, and then we both burst out laughing not being able to contain it anymore.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Once at school, Lena, Bonnie, and I were standing together at our lockers when we saw Caroline walking down the hallway with fliers in her hands.  "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake." Its weird to think that just the other night she was literally sobbing in my arms, and now she all back to normal.</p><p>And Lena seems to feel the same way as I do for once, "Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened."</p><p>"She's in denial." Bonnie told her.</p><p>I shrugged, still watching my blonde best friend, "Its still weird though. You don't go through what she did and act all fine and dandy afterword."</p><p>Before any of us could go anymore into detail Hot Back popped up beside us, "Hey."</p><p>Bonnie and I shared an awkward glance before she said, "Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now."</p><p>I pointed my thumb in the direction she went and told the two, "Yeah I'm just gonna... Yeah." And turned following after the girl.</p><p>From across the hall where I was hiding out I saw Care approach the two love-birds, so I made my way back towards them, "Stefan, where is Damon? He has some serious apologizing to do."</p><p>"He's gone, Caroline." Oh boy, I don't like where this is headed.</p><p>Care faltered a bit before asking, "When is he coming back?"</p><p>And Stef told her with an almost stone face, "He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Wait, so your telling me that the blue eyed asshole, that was stupid hot, and probably really kinky, and super fucking huge dick isn't coming back. I don't know why my chest is starting to ache right now, but I really don't like what it is implying.</p><p>I reached over and rested a hand on Caroline's arm when I saw her face fall. And Lena, not helping at all, told her, "This is a good thing, Caroline."</p><p>"I know that." Was all the distraught girl said before the bell rang and we all had to head to class.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After school was over and I had finished my shift at the daycare I was finally home and chilling on the couch in the living room watching an episode of Supernatural. Meanwhile Chloe's just having way too much fun swatting at her little toy that's basically a mobile for when the baby is lying on its back.</p><p>I was so into keeping my focus between my baby girl on the floor and the riveting episode of the Winchester Show playing on the stare box that it made me jump when my little brother plopped down beside me. "You've gotta help me with something."</p><p>I slowly turned my head to him, and barely raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'go on.' He sighed and leaned forward, "Stefan asked me to bait Elena downstairs to convince her to forgive him."</p><p>I mulled the thought over in my head for a few seconds. I just got home from taking care of a bunch of other peoples kids, and I really just wanna spend some time with my little angel. But at the same time, Lena deserves to have something good in her life for once, no matter how much of a bitch she can be at times, I still love her. And so I've made my decision. "Ugh fine. But you've gotta carry my little monster upstairs, and also her jumparoo."</p><p>He held his hand out, "Deal." And so commenced the super awesome handshake that we made together like 5 years ago when it was cool.</p><p>As of right now Lena is sulking in her bedroom, so I did what came natural, I ran straight in there, jumped (caught great air by the way) and landed halfway on top of her. She is so used to the stupid things I do sometimes that she barely flinched.</p><p>Jeremy came into her room not to long after I had taken up residence in her bed, "You ok?"</p><p>"Is Vicki in there?" Is all he got in return.</p><p>"Damn lil b, you need some ice for that burn?" I laughed out thoroughly enjoying this. </p><p>Jer just ignored me, ouch, "Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?"</p><p>"I'm miserable." Lannie girl told him, and I looked up at him and caught him with a slight smirk on his face.</p><p>"Well, you should go get something to eat."</p><p>Once she had finally left her room, Jeremy and I high fived and we both went out separate ways into our respective bedrooms. When I had finally settled down and got comfortable with my world laying on the bed beside me I resumed watching the episode of Supernatural I was previously on.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>At one point in the night I was woken up by a really odd feeling, like someone was calling to me, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. <br/>I slowly sat up, trying not to disturb my daughter who was peacefully sleeping on the bed by me in a makeshift cot I had made out of my extra pillows and blankets. I looked up and noticed a crow sitting on my windowsill staring at me. I slowly got up and made my way towards the window when it suddenly cawed, scaring the living daylights out of me before it flew away.</p><p>Umm, talk about weird.</p><p>—~•+•~— </p><p>Right now, I am exactly where I don't wanna be, standing in a stupid bikini top and short shorts getting tips left and right because my tits got bigger when I had my daughter. Said daughter is sitting over by Caroline in a little baby swim suit which I found so adorable. I still lathered her up in sunscreen and made sure that she would always be in some sort of shade to protect her sensitive baby skin.<br/> <br/>I'm currently washing the car that both Matt and Bonnie were also washing. We're basically like, the modern day three musketeers. Anyways, as of right now, Matt is watching his ex, my twin, Elena kiss her new boyfriend Stefan. And I'm not the only one who has noticed his watchful eyes on them, "Uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff."</p><p>"I'm just observing." He told her, pretending that he didn't just get called out by miss Bon Bon.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Bon hummed. She then noticed the new car that had just pulled into the lot, "Oh. Tiki. this one's yours."</p><p>"Why do I always get the homely ones? Just to be clear, your car's a P.O.S. I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a P.O.S." God, I don't know if I've ever told you this, but I fucking hate cheerleaders. And that statement is very odd coming from me as my two best friends are cheerleaders, and my sister literally used to be one. They are total bitches though. Even Caroline will admit to that.</p><p>Bon Bon obviously doesn't like this particular cheerleader very much either, "You don't have to be rude."</p><p>Tiki obviously needs to be taught a lesson about respecting her peers, "Rude is uglying up the road with that junk."</p><p>I looked over at Bonnie because I had noticed her stop working and got confused, but then all of the sudden it seemed like Tiki was getting attacked by the water in her suds bucket. And it was actually hilarious, especially when Machew ran up to her and yelled, "Wet and wild, Tik."</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Awhile later I was standing over by Caroline at the money table because I had just went and fed Chloe, when Elena came up to the two and a half of us. "Hey, we're out of towels and those shimmy things."</p><p>Caroline nodded, "I'll go get some more. Mind the money. Adds, come with me." I juts shrugged and followed the blonde into the school.</p><p>And so we were off, I had put Chloe back in her car seat though, I feel like it gives her better shade and keeps her body temperature down lower. Walking in the school was just a little bit spooky due to the fact that there was no one swarming us and all of the lights being off.</p><p>When we got to the janitors closet Care tried to open the door only to find it locked, "I thought they were supposed to keep it open for us today. Did they give you a key?" I asked but found that Caroline was walking down the hallway not listening to me. "Care?"</p><p>I went to follow her, maybe even get her attention, when she went running down the hall way. So I did the only thing I could think of.</p><p>I ran after her.</p><p>When we ended up in the teachers parking lot by her car that she opened the door of before looking at me expectantly, "Well are you coming or not?"</p><p>I slowly walked to the back door and started to secure Chloe's seat. I glanced at my friend sitting in the drivers side waiting for me to finish getting situated. Once I was finally done I made my way to the passenger door and got in, and she took off like a bat out of hell.</p><p>We were on the road for like 2 minutes before I gathered up the courage to ask the women on a mission a question, "So, um, where exactly are we going?" I tried to sound as casual as possible, but ill have you know that I am a terrible actor.</p><p>She rewarded me with silence so I decided to leave it alone for the time being. Man it would be a bummer if she was leading me to my death right now.<br/>About 10 minutes later we were sitting in front of the Salvatore boarding house, much to my confusion, because neither of us have a reason for being here. "Caroline, what the hell are we doing here?"</p><p>She ignored me as she got out and started making her way into the house. I hurried up and threw my back pack on and unbuckled Chloe, rushing into the house after her.</p><p>I followed closely behind her as she started going down a set of stairs that led to a cellar, and went through a door on the far wall. I was shocked when I walked into the second room to find a dungeon like area with a cell. </p><p>And in the cell like room was none other than my favorite kinky blue eyed asshole, sitting against the wall looking extremely pale. I tried to hide my gasp as Caroline rushed to the door, and I slowly walked up on her left.</p><p>"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" She asked confused. And you know what, I'm thinking the same exact thing.</p><p>"Because I wanted you to." He looked over at me, "Both of you. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." As if sensing my distress with this whole situation, Chloe started getting fussy, letting out a small cry before all out screaming as if she was throwing a tantrum.</p><p>I ignored the other two as I tried to sooth her, "Awe baby girl, what the matter?" I bounced her a bit, "Everything is okay, its alright baby."</p><p>What brought my attention back on my best friend and man in the cell was said man telling Caroline, "You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."</p><p>I spoke up, talking to him for the first time in a couple days, "And what is she about to do Damon?"</p><p>"She's gonna open the door." He told me before turning back to Caroline, "You're gonna open the door." </p><p>I watched as Caroline moved the hatch on the door, unlocking it before suddenly a man, Zach Salvatore, ran into the room shouting, "No! No!" This caused my baby, who I had gotten to stop crying but was still letting out soft whimpers scream again. </p><p>He tried to keep the door shut, basically trapping me between him and the wall. "Get out of here. Run! Run!" He yelled at Care, who at that point had turned and was already high tailing it up the stairs.</p><p>Then suddenly Damon was out of the cell. I heard a scream as I watched the man snap Zach's neck. Actually, I'm pretty sure that was me that screamed. I stood there staring at the dead body of a man that I had been in acquaintance with since as long as I could remember, not registering the sound of my daughter that was sobbing in my arms.</p><p>At some point I had slid down the wall I was pressed against, so was sitting on the floor crying, because I've never seen a person get killed before, and it's terrifying.</p><p>I looked up, hearing footsteps on the stairs, maybe its Caroline, she got away from Damon and now she's coming back for me. Oh boy was I wrong.</p><p>Damon stepped into the room, making me shoot up, jolting Chloe in the process making her cry again. I feel terrible, but I can't protect her if I'm sitting on the ground. I was getting closer and closer to going into fight mode as he was got closer to me. I took a swipe at him when he was right in front of me, but he just caught my arm before saying, "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt either of you. Lets go upstairs." </p><p>He let go of my arm and turned to go up the stairs as I just stood there in shock. He just killed his uncle, snapped his neck like it was nothing, and now he's all calm and expects me to just follow him like none of this has happened. I was shaken from my thoughts as he spoke again, "Addison. Lets go."</p><p>Before I knew it, I was following him up the stairs, and when we stopped by an open window I gave him a curious look. "Close it, shut the curtains." He told me. Yeah right, like I'm gonna follow orders from some mad man that just killed his own family. He looked me directly in the eyes and said it again, "Close the window and shut the curtains."</p><p>I glared at him, finally at my breaking point. "You know what, fuck you! I'm not closing anything! Do you want to tell me why the hell you were locked in your own cellar in what looks like torture chamber, because that shit isn't normal?" I took a deep breath before speaking again, "And you just killed someone! Like what the hell? You just killed your own uncle like it was nothing. What's wrong with you?"</p><p>He just stared at me as I was off on my tangent and all he said when I was done was, "Nephew."</p><p>"What?" I asked giving him a weird look.</p><p>"He's my nephew, not my uncle." I stared at him.</p><p>"Wha- How is that even. I mean, that's not poss-" He cut me off.</p><p>"He my nephew because I was born in 1839." I just blankly stared at him.</p><p>"As I was saying, there's no way you'd have to be like 170 years old right now." He just raised an eyebrow at me. "Your kidding right, because there is defiantly no way tha-" He cut me off again.</p><p>"Oh its 100 percent possible. Because you see sweet heart, I'm a vampire." Then he flashed his fangs at me, and its hard for me to admit, but I defiantly fainted a second later.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>When I woke up again I was sitting in the passenger seat of an unfamiliar car. I looked around and found that Chloe was sitting in a car seat in the back. "Finally, your awake. Do you know how hard it is to change a diaper if you've never done it before?"</p><p>I slowly exhaled and looked over at the person in the drivers seat, physically shuddering when I saw the bane of my existence driving the vehicle. I didn't answer him I just slowly took in my situation.</p><p>I'm sitting in a moving car going who knows where with a beautiful yet murderous man driving and my daughter sleeping in the back. Oh and I also have no idea where my phone is at the moment. Wow Addison, look at what you've gotten yourself into this time.</p><p>I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the car stop. "Well, here we are." I lifted my head and looked out the window, seeing that we were parked in front of my house. Is he serious?</p><p>I looked back over at him, seeing if he was just taunting me before he killed me, or if this was for real. All he did was raise an eyebrow at me before motioning me to get out.</p><p>I slowly opened my door and got out, before opening the back door and reaching to take the whole car seat but Damon spoke, "Leave it, just take her." </p><p>I didn't say anything as I lifted her from the seat and slowly moving to shut it, and when I did I walked as fast as I could to the front door. After I opened the door I looked back at Damon who was still sitting in front of the house and giving me a wave, before he took off. </p><p>I hurried inside, basically slamming the door, before leaning my back against it.</p><p>What the hell just happened? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: Lost Girls</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>After getting inside, I put Chloe, who was luckily still asleep, down in her crib, before changing into more comfortable clothes. I was sitting on my bed, watching Netflix on my TV, trying to get my mind off of the crazy things that I learned today. Mainly that vampires exists, and the fact that I watched a person get murdered today.</p><p>After unsuccessfully taking my mind off of these events, I turned off my TV and walked to the window. I looked around and from the corner of my eye I noticed someone sitting on the front porch. Not just anyone though, it was my main man, Hot Back.</p><p>After walking over and checking on Chloe asleep in her crib, I left my room after grabbing my baby monitor, and crept down stairs. Once I made it to the front door, I slipped out and watched as Stefan barely glanced over at me. "Did she tell you?" What?</p><p>I walked up beside him and sat down, "Who, Elena?" At the small nod he gave me I spoke again, "Um, no. Lena didn't say anything to me. I watched Damon kill Zach Salvatore though."</p><p>"You were there?" He sounds so surprised right now.</p><p>I took a deep breath, slowly raising my eyes to meet his, "Is he, I mean, is he actually a- um you know? Is he actually a vampire?"</p><p>"Um, yeah, he is." </p><p>I sat and contemplated what he told me before something dawned on me, "Oh my god."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That guest register, it was the 2 of you." I stood up, and he followed me up, "You cant even deny it, it was totally you guys!"</p><p>He sighed, "Yeah, it was us."</p><p>I leaned back on the little post thing behind me and asked him, "Can you answer just one question for me?"</p><p>He nodded, "You can ask me anything you want."</p><p>"Can Vampires, like manipulate your mind, or memories or something like that?"</p><p>Stefan gave me a strange look, but nodded, "Um yeah, its compulsion, why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because of Caroline, I was just wondering if Damon did something to her. Thanks for telling me."</p><p>"Yeah, no problem Addison."</p><p>I gave him a small smile, "I'm gonna head inside, I need to get some sleep. Night."</p><p>"Goodnight." </p><p>I turned and went back inside, heading straight up to my room.</p><p>Compulsion. Its a real thing, my dream isn't just a dream. This is crazy, what are the chances that on the same night that I get knocked up, I sleep with a asshole with beautiful blue eyes that just happens to be a vampire. Not to mention the fact that my daughter somehow has matching blue eyes with said man.</p><p>My life is becoming a shitshow, and I'm sliding in head first at full speed.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>In an effort to make this day way better than yesterday was, I was determined to stay in today and hang out with my baby bro, I haven't seen all that much of him lately. So I forced the emo boy out of bed this morning and made him breakfast as he had some quality bonding time with his niece. And after all of that was done, and dishes were cleaned, Jer and I decided we were gonna binge watch the Harry Potter movies.</p><p>We were just starting the Goblet of Fire, my personal favorite movie of the series, when the doorbell started to ring. This in turn caused me to yell, "Nose goes!" before basically smacking myself in the face. But it was all worth it, because I didn't have to get off my ass to get the door, so take that Jer-bear. Plus, I just walked up and down the stairs to put Chloe down for her afternoon nap.</p><p>I was getting very impatient, so I walked to the doorway to see why the bro was taking forever, only to walk in and instantly want to claw my own eyes out with the sight I was met with. "Ewe, Jeremy, my eyes!" I exclaimed, making him and Vicki, who had been at the door, break the intense kiss that I had walked in on.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Jeremy asked Vic, pretending I didn't just call him out on his shit.</p><p>Vicki ignored him though, "I'm hungry." Her gaze flipped to me, "What do you got to eat?"</p><p>I gave her a weird look, "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>Jeremy cut in before she could repeat herself, "You're high? Vicki, it's the middle of the day."</p><p>I grabbed my brothers arm, "Jer, I don't think its the best idea to have her here, we need to call Matt." He just glared at me.</p><p>"Could you just not talk so loud?" Vicki basically yelled at the two of us, "My head, it hurts. I need quiet."</p><p>"Jeremy," He looked at me when I spoke, "call Matt." He nodded, and moved to the living room to get his phone to get ahold of the blonde jock.</p><p>About 10 minutes later Matt knocked on the front door, and I motioned for Jer to get the door as I sat in the living room making sure Vicki didn't break anything.</p><p>"What's she on?" Matt asked the two of us as he walked into the room.</p><p>I shrugged as Jer told him, "I...I don't know."</p><p>Matt then slowly made his way over to his older sister, "Hey, Vic. How you doin'?"</p><p>I grabbed Jeremys hand as Vicki told him, "Not good, Mattie. I hurt."</p><p>"Ok, where's it hurt?" Matt asked her. </p><p>And her answer confused the hell out of me, "My gums. My jaw hurts. My gum...there's something in my gums, and it hurts." Something in her gums? Where was she before she came here?</p><p>Matt seems just as confused as both Jer and I, "Ok, well..." He said as he tried to get her up.</p><p>It wasn't really a good idea on his part, seeing as Vicki yelled at him, "No. Just leave me alone."</p><p>Matt sighed, "Come on, Vic. Don't be like that. Let's get you home." And right on cue, as if Chloe could feel the distress wafting through the house, there was a high pitched wail screeching through the baby monitor sitting on coffee table.</p><p>And boy did Vicki react badly, "Just turn it off!"</p><p>I rushed over and turned the monitor off, hoping she was talking about it,  and right after I shot up the stairs to save my sobbing daughter. The second I walked into my room she calmed, just letting out heavy breaths and tiny whimpers.</p><p>When I had made my way back downstairs the boy's attention had been shifted to the TV that had Logan 'scum' Fell informing the public of a drug deal gone bad at the graveyard. "...horribly. Three bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be identified. They were discovered earlier today over at the old Mystic Falls cemetery." Could that have been Damon?</p><p>I was pulled from my thoughts when Jer said, "That's where we were last night."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow at him, "Why were you there?"</p><p>But he ignored me in favor of listen to Matt mumble to Vicki, "What happened, Vic?"</p><p><br/>I turned my attention back to the TV when I herd Scum say, "...homicide, and are fast under way looking for suspects. They're asking anyone with information..." Oh, I'm pretty sure that was Damon, all I need to hear is 'homicide' and I'll think, 'Oh that's Damon for sure.'</p><p>"I'm calling the cops." Matt said, grabbing his phone, only to be stopped by Vicki grabbing his hand.</p><p>"No. Don't."</p><p>Jeremy reached over and grabbed her arm, "What happened after I left last night, Vick?" and I was super surprised when she pushed Jer away so hard that he flew into the table we have behind the couch, basically knocking it over.</p><p>I glared at Vicki as Matt helped Jer up, "Jer, are you ok?"</p><p>"'m fine. I'm fine." </p><p>Matt sighed, "Damn Vick."</p><p>I sighed in relief when I saw Elena walk into the house followed by Hot Back, who could 100 percent handle this whole situation 10 times better than the rest of us can. To be clear, I'm talking about Stefan, because Elena would make the situation like 1000 times worse. Don't even pretend that I'm not spitting facts right now.</p><p>"What's going on?" Speaking of making things worse...</p><p>"She's really messed up." Matt told her. </p><p>I was waiting for her to explode on either Jeremy or Vicki, but yet it was the future brother-in-law that spoke up, "Elena, back up." Stef moved towards her and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes, " Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine." He stepped back, "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Aw, look at him taking charge.</p><p>Lena worriedly looked at Stefmister, "You know what's wrong with her?" Honestly, I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with her.</p><p>"Yeah." Stef sighed out. "What is it?" The twin asked.</p><p>But before Stef could answer I cut it phrasing a statement so it sounded like a question, "She's changing isn't she?"</p><p>Stefan nodded at me, "Yes she's transitioning."</p><p>"Transitioning to what?" Oh come on Lena you know better than that.</p><p>"A vampire," Stefan and I answered at the same time. But honestly I just sounded exasperated by her, and Stefan sounded all lovey dovey.</p><p>"What?" Lena yelled, glaring at me, "You know?"</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah, hey, welcome to the party sis, can we get back on topic now?" I asked bouncing Chloe a bit in my arms as I rolled my eyes at the dough eyed girl.</p><p>Stefan spoke up before Lena and I could go at each others throats, "Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."</p><p>"H-how does she do that?" Now that's a question I want an answer to.</p><p>"She has to feed on human blood." </p><p>"Ew, yucky," I mumbled under my breath, and I'm not even joking, I saw a small smile flash of Stefan's face. Ha, I am a comedy god!</p><p>"And what if she doesn't?" Lannie-boo asked while giving me a, you guessed it, glare, because when is she not trying to kill me with her mind.</p><p>"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Stefman told her in his serious voice, not that its all that different from his joking voice, but whatever.</p><p>"She's upstairs with him right now." Lena all but spat at the broody vamp.</p><p>"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."</p><p>"So when is she gonna know?" Lena asked.</p><p>I spoke up sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know, probably when she start thirsting for human blood."</p><p>Stef sighed at my unsensitive comment before telling the twin, "Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."</p><p>I was moving to put Chloe down in the little chair thing so that I wasn't constantly holding her when Lena said, "The same choice you made?"</p><p>Woah Lena, out of bounds. Jeez, this guy could leave us to die, and is choosing not to, and you wanna insult him. I know who to not get kidnapped and or get held hostage with in the future.</p><p>I was still trying to grasp what Lena told her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend. I don't know what they are at this point, but anyways, I was trying to grasp it when Vicki came storming downstairs and out the front door. Whelp, damn, we did our best. Dinner anyone?</p><p>Stef turned to me and Lena, "I can track her."</p><p>"Go." Lean simply said.</p><p>So I politely added, "Please!" Before he turned and left.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Later, after I had taken initiative and cooked supper for Lena, Jer, and myself, while also feeding Chloe. And I gotta tell ya, I really need to switch her over to formula. Amway's, I forced Lena to help me clean up, because I'm still mad at her for how she's been treating poor little Stef.</p><p>And poor little Jeremy is chomping at the bit, I'm making him hold Chloe for the time being so he cant run away without putting her down first, "Maybe we should check in with Matt."</p><p>"He'll call when he finds her." Wow, maybe be a little more sensitive.</p><p>"Well, what are we supposed to do?" I reached over and grabbed his arm, trying to give him comfort that the lad deserves.</p><p>"We wait. We're supposed to wait." I think she's trying to convince herself more than Jeremy or I.</p><p>Jer handed Chloe to me looking like a kicked puppy, "I don't know what's wrong with her."</p><p>"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Yeah, Lena really needs to work on her lying skills.</p><p>The sound of the doorbell ringing filled the house, and since I was closest to the door, I got there first and opened it to see the familiar beautiful face of Damon Salvatore, the mass murderer, and crazy vampire. Before I could say anything to him Elena was there trying to shove the door shut, forcing me to move back to keep from the door hitting Chloe.</p><p>And even though Lena was trying to shut the door on the vampire with super strength to keep him out, said vampire with super strength pushed back, and surprisingly beat the human in the struggle to win with strength. I stood there, quietly gazing at the man as Lena told Jer, "Jeremy, go upstairs."</p><p>I rolled my eyes as he did what she told him to. Damon stared between the 2 of us before speaking to her, "You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up." </p><p>"Stay away from me." Was all she said, not taking her eyes off of him.</p><p>"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" Damon paused smirking at Lena, I'm a assuming to scare her even more, "Oh, wait. Of course I can. I've been invited." He stepped in and when he saw little Chloe, he gave her a small wave, actually smiling at her. This made my baby mimic the grin he had on his face and she let out and excited squeal. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...Where's Stefan?" Damon told her after shifting his attention away from the baby.</p><p>Lena gave him her best bitch look, "He's out looking for Vicki."</p><p>I didn't even shift away from him when he came towards me, reaching for Chloe, and he was obviously catching the look the twin was throwing at him, "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her." He tickled a squealing Chloe's stomach as Lena fired back trying to sound menacing. </p><p>"Did you thank Katherine?" Who the hell is Kathrine?</p><p>Damon stopped his movements with the baby, "Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"</p><p>I shook my head, "No."</p><p>But of course Lena stole the attention, "I got enough."</p><p>The raven haired man gave her a side glare, "Oh, I doubt that." He then reluctantly handed my daughter back to me, and told her, "Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house." He warned the both of us before leaving.</p><p>When he was gone Elena flipped around and glared at me, "You let that... thing hold your baby? Are you crazy? He could have killed her!"<br/>I gave her a deadpan look, "He wouldn't hurt her."</p><p>"You don't know that!" She yelled again, this time drawing a whimper form my daughter, who obviously didn't like all of the yelling happening around her.</p><p>"Elena, if I thought that, that man was going to cause any harm to my child, he wouldn't be anywhere near her in the first place. Just because you don't like him or what he is doesn't mean you can dictate what everyone involved in the situation does. Now I'm gonna go upstairs before she starts throwing a tantrum. Goodnight." I then turned and hightailed it up the stairs, not waiting for any kind of response from my ignorant twin.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>It was late, probably around 11:30 when I got out of the shower, and it was so late solely because Chloe had refused sleep for 3 hours before she finally conked out. I had just reentered my room, in my pjs for the night when I found a surprise sitting in the rocking chair that is in the corner of my room by Chloe's crib.</p><p>I kept heading into my room, pretending I didn't see him sitting there for the next few minutes as I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I then sat on my bed, looking at him expectantly. He sighed, glancing over at the sleeping baby before standing, and making his way towards the bed sitting himself down beside me.</p><p>"Vicki fed." Was all he said at first.</p><p>I raised my eyebrows, "Is that all?"</p><p>"Logan Fell tried to kill Stefan, so I killed him." I glanced up, interested in what he said.</p><p>"Did you say Logan Fell, as in the news reporter," hoping it was who I thought it was, and when he confirmed it I threw my arms around his neck, effectively catching him off guard.</p><p>When I pulled away he raised his raven eyebrows at me, so I explained, "I hate that guy. He used to date aunt Jenna, then he cheated on her. And he constantly tries to get back with her, so he was on my bad side."</p><p>After that it was quiet for a few moments, so I asked him what's been on my mind since Stefan and I's talk last night. "Damon, that Halloween party. It was you wasn't it, that I slept with? It wasn't just a weird dream. We had sex and then you compelled me to forget."</p><p>He sighed, locking eyes with me, "I told you to remember when I told you to, and I didn't tell you to, so I have no idea why you do."</p><p>"Are you Chloe's father?"</p><p>He shook his head, "Its not possible, vampires cant procreate."</p><p>"Damon, I don't know how to tell you this, but before that party I hadn't slept with someone in like 2 months, and I haven't been with anyone since." I told the man, wanting to believe him, but the dots were connecting and I'm not sure how I feel about it.</p><p>"Addison, as much as I want that kid to be mine, its not possible, okay. I cant have babies, I'm technically dead. You must've hooked up with someone later that night, and was just too drunk to remember."</p><p>I snorted, "I didn't even drink that night. And explain how the two of you have matching eyes"</p><p>He glared at me, "Adds, just leave it okay? I have a friend that I'm gonna contact, a which friend and we'll figure it out. But for now, I'm just your sisters boyfriends brother. Not a dad." And with that he stood and left.</p><p>Well, I didn't expect that. It's way too late for this shit. This has been a long ass day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next is Haunted</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>This morning was a bit different than normal. I woke up at like 5:30, simply because I went to be at like 9 last night. And, Chloe actually sleeps through the night now, a new development in the Gilbert household.</p><p>Anyways, since I woke up so early I decided that I was going to make everyone some breakfast. So, I pulled myself out of bed and started making pancakes at the ripe time of 6.</p><p>But of course, Jeremy ran out of the house barely sparring a glance at little old me sitting in the kitchen. And by the time Elena came downstairs, I had gotten Chloe out of bed and I am now currently feeding her a bit of rice cereal.<br/> <br/>I made the mistake of speaking to her when she come down the stairs. "Good morning Lena."</p><p>"Ugh, I cant believe him!" Wow, okay drama queen.</p><p>"Umm... What?"</p><p>"Jeremy!" She spat out at me. "He's skipping school today to go look for Vicki."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow at her, "Okayyyyy." I said, though it defiantly sounded like a question.</p><p>She has that crazed look in her eye again, "Are you about done?" I slightly nodded my head, because I was, in fact, almost done. "Good, your taking me to the boarding house."</p><p>"What? NO!"</p><p>—~•+•~— </p><p>So I'm currently driving Elena to the Salvatore boarding house. We just dropped off Chloe at daycare, and hopefully I can just drop Elena off at the house.<br/>Let me give you some back story. For the last month or so, Damon and I have been completely ignoring each other. Well, more like, I ignore him and he does the smart thing of staying away from me. I'm just a little pissed that he thinks I somehow got pregnant by a different guy  the same night that I only slept with him. But its whatever, I'm totally over it. </p><p>Okay, maybe I'm not. But that's irrelevant to the situation.</p><p>The first thing that my dear sister did when we got there was jump out of her seat and she started walking straight to the door. I slowly followed in her footsteps after turning the car off, and just my luck, the second I got to the door you know who opened the door. Just so you know, I'm not talking about Lord Voldemort, the guy I'm talking about has a nose.</p><p>The twin was the first to speak, "Is Stefan here?" </p><p>"Yep!" Oh that tone of voice, I bet he just finished up annoying Stef-man to the max.</p><p>"Where is he?" Wow Lena, pushy much?</p><p>Damon gave his signature 'take you panties off look', "And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission"." His eyes flashed to me, most likely to add more, but all he got was my middle finger raised in his direction.</p><p>Lena continued on as if nothing was happening around her, "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?" Wow... go off sis.</p><p>"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?" He asked with a very sassy mocking tone.</p><p>And for the first time, since we got here, I spoke, "Well, to be fair, said vampire is a shitty example, so I wouldn't be to worried about hurting his poor over a hundred year old feelings." Damon looks shocked, welcome to the shit list buddy.</p><p>Elena, once again, just kind of ignoring me said, "If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."</p><p>"Yes, you would." I think I hurt his feelings a little too much. Sorry not sorry.</p><p>"But I'm not."</p><p>"Yet." Oof.</p><p>"Alright, I've heard about enough out of this conversation. Now, where is dear old Steffie?" I cut in when I realized that this is going literally nowhere.</p><p>Damon has had enough of me today, and I've been here like a minute, "He's upstairs singing "The rain in Spain". Knock yourself out." And then the blue eyed asshole left.</p><p>And yet, my pushy twin walked right in and started asking, "Stefan? Stefan?" So I did the only logical thing, I turned and also left, without even telling Elena. Oh don't look at me like that, just because the majority of the Gilbert kids are skipping school today, doesn't mean that I have to. I just think its a little ironic that the teen mom is setting the good example for the family.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>When I got to school I went right by the students they were setting up for the Halloween party tonight and made my way to my locker. And just my luck, Caroline was standing there holding a garment bag and she looked to be bothering Bonnie. "I have got your costume. It's all here."</p><p>Bonnie got one look at the witch costume that Care was holding and gave her a deadpan look, "Seriously?"</p><p>Cares eyes then flipped over to me, but I cut her off before she could even start, "No can do Care."</p><p>And now its gone downhill, "Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun."</p><p>"Hey, I already have a costume. I'm not refusing to go." I stopped her before she could get any farther into a rant.</p><p>Bon Bon spotted something that I hadn't, "Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon?" Ah, she's talking about that Amber necklace that he gave to our wonderful Caroline Forbes.</p><p>"Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone." She paused, then asked, "Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"</p><p>Bonnie spoke first, "I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan."</p><p>I cut in, "She is with Stefan, but I have no idea what she's wearing."</p><p>"Riding to his castle on his white horse." I can see the green on Care, and it doesn't look good, like at all.</p><p>"Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles." Wow Bon Bon, you beat me to it you sly dog. Bon and I giggled like stereotypical high school girls with each other as she walked away.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After getting ready for the schools Halloween party, Care, Bon, Chloe, and myself all made our way to the school event. We were all just chilling, Bonnie and Care dresses as witches, and I was like a wood nymph with a tiny wood nymph baby. All was well when Tyler came up to us and started speaking, "Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special."</p><p>Bonnie was the first to shoot him down, and I was the second, "Sorry Ty, no can do."</p><p>Caroline scoffed at us, "Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."</p><p>Its comical how Tyler's eyes bugged out, and he tried to compose himself by telling her, "Sounds like a plan."</p><p>After that whole thing I had to go to my car to get Chloe's diaper bag, because the little stink bug needs a change believe you me. Once I got it and had everything with my baby nymph settled, I made my way back to the party only to find Elena dressed as a slutty nurse talking to the Stefmiester and baby vamp Vicki. And just as I got to the little group, so had Matt, "What's goin' on?"</p><p>"Hey. uh, everything's fine." Stef told the blonde jock, hoping to keep him calm.</p><p>Yet Vicki fucked that up right quick, "I told you to quit bothering me."</p><p>"Oh shit," I muttered to myself, though I think Stefan heard it because I caught a very disappointed look from him.</p><p>On another note, Lena girl was trying to get Vicki to stop her little ploy to get Stef in trouble with Matt, "No. Vicki, don't do this."</p><p>"Matt, he won't leave me alone." Shit is about to get so real right now.</p><p>"You need to back off, man." Matty threateningly told the forever 17 year old vamp.</p><p>"Matt, it's...it's okay." Lena tried to convince Mat to back off, unsuccessfully might I add.</p><p>Matt finally snapped though, "No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"</p><p>Umm, wasn't Vicki just here a second ago? "Stefan. She's gone." Lena informed. Ahh, so the druggy vamp had gone, this isn't good.</p><p>Stefan then shoved Matt off of him, "I'm trying to help her."</p><p>I instantly went looking for Bonnie or Caroline, hoping that they could hold onto Chloe for a little while, so if I had too I could do something to help a situation. And luckily I found Bonnie, and was able to hand off the sleepy baby.</p><p>And then there was a wild goose chase. Said chase ended when I ran up to the back entrance of the school and found my dear twin smacking Vicki upside the head with a wooden plank to get her off of our baby brother that she is currently draining the blood of. It was kind of like seeing in slow motion when Vicki grabbed Lena and launched her into a pile of garbage.</p><p>I ran over to my sister and helped her up and when she was up she grabbed onto Jeremy as Stefan was yelling at us to get inside. And while we were doing as he said Vicki showed up and grabbed Elena. And then she started biting her.</p><p>I remember that I went into attack mode, I literally tackled Vicki off of Elena and in doing so we skidded across the ground. I ended up on the bottom and I am doing my best from keeping Vicki from getting a chomp out of all of us Gilberts tonight. and right before she succeeded in almost getting a taste the started to turn all gray and vainy.<br/>She rolled off of me and I scrambled away from her. Behind me I could hear Jeremy screaming about Vicki, I think that Stefan is holding him back right now. I don't know, I just cant seem to take my eyes off of the dead girl I've known all my life in front of me. </p><p>A bit later I was still sitting a couple feet away from the dead Vicki. Stefan somehow managed to find Bonnie and got Chloe home, he's there with her and Jeremy right now. Lena told me this when she came and sat next to me. Now Elena is sitting next to me crying while I just stare into space. I'm also pretty sure that my arm cut on a piece of glass when Vic and I were rolling around earlier, because there's a bunch of blood down my arm.</p><p>"You should go. I got this." I jumped.</p><p>"What the fuck!" I called out in surprise.</p><p>Lena's reaction was a bit different though, "You did this. This is your fault." I think I'm going to just chill here and let things play out.</p><p>"You confuse me for someone with remorse." I'm not shocked.</p><p>When Lena started to take a swing at Damon, I realized that I probably should've diffused the situation, but at this very moment I cant bring myself to care. So I just kept watching the scene unfolding in front of me.</p><p>"None of this matters to me. None of it." The man spat at my taller twin.</p><p>She then spat back, "People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." She actually landed the smack she threw at him this time and I had to fight that urge to yell, "Oh damn!"</p><p>"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." He slowly told her, and in turn, she left. Yet, I just stayed where I was, staring at the pissed off man in front of me. "You next?" It was phrased like a question, but it sounded like a threat.</p><p>"I'm just taking in the little bit of silence I have to try and understand what I watched and did tonight. That alright with you?" I told him seriously, the last part was a bit bitchy though, I'm not ashamed to admit that.</p><p>"I guess not." He murmured before turning and dealing with the dead body. We both kind of just did our own thing in silence, I dint think either of us have the energy to deal with each other right now. </p><p>Before he took Vicki's body away he stopped in front of me, "You gonna stay here all night? Do you need a ride?"</p><p>I shook my head and started to stand, "No. I uh, I have to go home. Stefan took Chloe and I need to go make sure my child is still alive."</p><p>"Alright. Yeah, I'll see you there." I stood there and watched as he disappeared with the body. Once he was out of sight I started making my way to the car, and once I was inside of the thing I just sat there for a second, gathering myself, then I put my big girl panties on, started the car and started heading home.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Once I got home, I went straight passed Stefan on our front porch and went up to my room, and opened the door finding Chloe fast asleep in her crib, pajamas on and everything. Well, I'm glad that Stef didn't kill my kid, I just hope she stays asleep, because I think I need all of the sleep that I can get right now.</p><p>But before any of that happens I need to check on my baby brother, tonight was probably more traumatizing for him than it will ever be for me.</p><p>When I stepped out of my room, and started to make the journey across the hall to Jeremys room, I came to a dead stop. Let me explain why.</p><p>Coming out of my emo little bros room was none other that the oldest Salvatore brother, I think you can see why I might be confused right? Anyways, my first instinct in this situation is to say this, "What the hell were you doing to my brother?" and that ladies and gentleman is exactly what I asked.</p><p>"I was compelling him, Elena said that's what you both wanted." He told me like it was obvious.</p><p>"Compelling him to do what?" I'm getting pissed, what the fuck did Lena tell him to do?</p><p>He looked me right in the eye, "To forget."</p><p>"Forget what?"</p><p>"Everything, grief, sadness, vampires." And that is when I turned and ran downstairs and out the door to scream at my older sister.</p><p>"Elena! Why the fuck would you do that to our baby brother?" I yelled the second I saw her face.</p><p>"Addison, calm down." Stefan tried.</p><p>I threw my glare at him, "Don't tell me to do anything Stefan." then my sights were back on my controlling sister, "Why would you do that, you didn't give him a choice, he deserves to know what happened, not everything is yours to dictate."</p><p>"It was the right thing," she said, trying to reassure me.</p><p>"No, that's bullshit. You don't take someone's choice away. I bet you wanted Damon to go in my room next and tell me to forget about me seeing him kill Zach, or that I just watched Vicki get staked on top of me. I bet you wanted him to make me forget about vampires and I bet you would have told him that's what I wanted." </p><p>She looked me dead in the eye and said, "It would've been, and is, for the best."</p><p>"Fuck you Elena." Was the last thing I said before staring down both Stefan and Damon, and walking inside the house, and into my room, locking the door behind me before I finally broke down and started crying.</p><p>God, all of this is so fucked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 162 Candles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>So right now I'm sitting in the Sheriff's Office talking to Caroline's mom, Liz about Vicki's disappearance/ death. And I guess you could say that I already talked to her about it, because when I came in here I literally told her, "All I know about this is that I helped look for her last night." And then good old Liz didn't even call me into her office.</p><p>So basically this whole time I've been sitting in the front office with Jenna, trying to keep Chloe busy by bouncing her on my lap.<br/> <br/>And when Lena finally stepped out of Sheriff Lizzies office we were free to leave, which was great, because Chloe needs a nap, and I'm the dumbass who decided that I wasn't going to bring the car seat in, because 'we aren't going to be here that long'. That was 2 hours ago.</p><p>But of course right when we're walking out of the station Stefan stopped Elena, so she told us that she would meet us at the car. Stef boy looked like he wanted to talk to me too, but I just glared at the pair and kept walking with Jenna and Jeremy.</p><p>And, after once again waiting for Elena, we were finally heading home, and as suspected, my little monster fell asleep mere seconds after the car started moving. And after a crappy 10 minute ride, in which I spent the majority of my time ignoring my twin that I'm still super pissed at, we were home.</p><p>After getting inside, I made sure to go up to my room and put my sleeping child in her crib, before jogging back downstairs to make myself something to eat. And after making myself a tasty breakfast hot pocket, I plopped myself down on the end of the couch that was still open.</p><p>I took a huge bite out of my food as Jenna told Lena, "You're wallowing." And I mean, she's not wrong.</p><p>"So are you." Whelp, the twin really ain't wrong either, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at her.</p><p>I took a pause between bites, and informed the two, "I'm not."</p><p>Both of them gave me a glare, before Jenna defended herself to Lena, "My wallow is legitimate. I was dumped."</p><p>"Yeah, well, Logan 'Scum' Fell is exactly that... Scum," I told my poor aunt with a deadpan look.</p><p>"Logan's a jerk," Lena agreed with me.</p><p>"You didn't get a brush-off e-mail say: 'I'm leaving town. See ya.'" Wow, nice one Counsel, way to be original. Que the eye roll.</p><p>I was gearing myself up for the roast fest that I was about to throw about Dumbass Logan Fell when Mr. Emo spoke up from behind us, "Wanna keep it down over there?"</p><p>I don't even have to look at my lady buddies to know they were sporting the same look that I was, yet, Jenna was the only one to question the boy, "Why? What are you doing?"</p><p>And if you would believe it, his answer shocked me into silence, "Homework."</p><p>And on being shocked into the position that I was, Lena beat me to sassing my little bro, "Since when do you do homework?"</p><p>But just so ya know, I pipped up after the less cool twin said her piece, "Yeah! Wh- What she said!"</p><p>Boy does that bot not look impressed with me, "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..." </p><p>"Um, excuse me," I said, as all three of us girls shared a surprised look.</p><p>Lena spoke first, "What do you think? Alien?"</p><p>Jenna added, "Some sort of replicant."</p><p>I started to get up and head towards the kid as he moodily said, "He can hear you." He might have bitched more, but I stuck my finger into his cheek.</p><p>I then turned back to the girls, "I don't know guys, he just feels so real."</p><p>And that my friends, is how my family died of laughter... Nah I'm just kidding. I got you though huh?</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>A bit later, I was chilling in my rocking chair reading a book, still waiting for Chloe to wake up so my life could be interesting again when a Cinnabon's head popped into my door. "Would you mind accompanying me to your sisters room?" She asked with a whisper.</p><p>I gave a dramatic sigh, "Ugh, I guess." I then proceeded to make a show of getting up and stretching, but I was interrupted by the slight little cry that indicated my little baby was waking up, and was fixing to be fussy. I sighed again, yet this time it wasn't fake, "I'll meet you there," I told Bon, who nodded and left my room.</p><p>I swooped in and scooped up my poor baby that was whining and started off down the stairs to prepare a bottle to clam my sweet girl down. As I was making my way back upstairs cradling my child that had a bottle sticking out of her mouth I heard my dear sister speaking, "I'm tired of thinking...of talking I..."</p><p>I heard Bonnie ask her, "Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?"</p><p>Oh this'll be good I'm sure, "Stefan and I broke up. And Addison is super pissed at me, I don't know if she'll forgive me." Hells bells, she's trying to make me feel like shit and its working. But I'm still super pissed because she had no right. But I'm gonna bust in now so there is no talking behind my sore back.</p><p>I popped into the room as Bon Bon told the twin, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She paused after seeing the look Lena girl gave her, "Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck."</p><p>I put Chloe down on the bed and propped her up on a pillow before holding the bottle in her mouth, all the while consoling my dear Bonnie, "Awe Bon, you don't suck, everyone needs time honey."</p><p>She gave me a smile as Lena told her, "You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it." Wow, so demanding, jeez man.</p><p>"Just remember you asked for it." Why do all my friends get that look on their faces when they get ideas.</p><p>I watched from the bed, sharing a confused glance with Lena as Bonnie got up a closed the widow and grabbed a pillow out from underneath Lena on the bed before ripping it open and dumping the feathers on the bed.</p><p>"Hey!" Lena yelled.</p><p>At the same time I muttered, "Whoa, way outta bounds Bon."</p><p>Bonnie gave the both of us a look, "Be patient." </p><p>"Cool down cupcake," I told her with a smirk, and I laughed when she returned it.</p><p>Lena just said, "Okay."</p><p>Bon Bon settled back down into her spot again before looking between Lena and myself, "I need to swear you to secrecy."</p><p>"I'm all in," I told the girl before pausing and adding in, "unless you like, plan on killing someone with those feathers and need help, because in that case, I'm out."</p><p>"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff." Lena told her bestie after giving me a blatant glare.</p><p>Bonnie and I shared a smile before Bon clapped back at Lena, "Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."</p><p>I gave the twin a pleading look and she sighed, "Okay, I swear."</p><p>"There's no windows open, right?" Bon asked us.</p><p>"Right." We both answered together.</p><p>"There's no fan. No air conditioning." She added.</p><p>I shook my head as Lena answered, "None. What are you doing?"</p><p><br/>"Grams just showed me this." She looked directly at me, "You're gonna love it. You ready?"</p><p>I nodded, "Yes Ma'am."</p><p>"Bonnie what's going on?" The twin asked.</p><p>And for the second time today I was super shocked at what was happening in front of me. Those feathers that I was blaming of homicide a few minutes ago, they were floating around us... OH MY GOD!</p><p>I knew it, Cinnamon Bon is a freaking witch man! That's awesome!</p><p>I was distracted from my thoughts when my main girl started to talk, "It's true Elena. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch."</p><p>"I believe you." Lena told her.</p><p>And honestly, I can say that I scared everyone when I jumped up and yelled, "I freaking knew it!" And in raising from the bed, I yanked Chloe's bottle from her mouth, making her whine in protest at me. I gave them all a shy smile and slipped the bottle back into Chloe's mouth after settling.</p><p>Well good going Addie, you looked like a fool.</p><p>Bonnie giggled at me before she asked, "It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"</p><p>"Never Bon Bon, never." I told her in absolute seriousness, which is crazy because I suck at that whole serious business.</p><p>Lena spoke after I did, "No of course not. Bonnie I just...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me? Us?"</p><p>Bonnie gave us a big grin, "You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you guys."</p><p>Ouch, straight shot to the gut right there. Damn.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>So, according to Auntie Jen, I don't go out enough, and she found out about the party that Caroline is throwing at the grill some how, and she's now forcing me to go. She claims she wants some bonding time with Chloe, but I think she's just tired of me hogging the living room TV every Saturday night.</p><p>And so, here I am, with my twin sister that I am still pretty pissed at, walking into a party that I don't even want to go to. And get this, today is the Stef Mans birthday. So I can probably put aside some anger for a few seconds in order to inform him happy birthday. But I'm gonna be pissy again after those seconds are done and over with.</p><p>Once Lena and I were in there I caught her staring over at lover boy and who I would assume is the girl in the towel that the twin was telling me about on the ride here. Something about her being his longtime best friend.</p><p>I rolled my eyes as I saw the longing look in her eyes and jumped when I heard a homicidal maniac start talking behind me and startling me. "Stefan smiles. Alert the media."</p><p>"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Lena said before I could verbally assault the man.</p><p>"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?" The blue eyed man asked, voice laced with sarcasm as he tossed an arm over my shoulder.</p><p>"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."</p><p>I piped up, "Lena, you forgot the mass murdering part."</p><p>"Ouch! Well, consider this mass murdering psychopath's feelings hurt." Damon gave me a satisfied smirk because I let his arm stay where it was.</p><p>Well now that I know he's content I'm gonna verbally assault, so I told him "Buzz off blue eyes." And that is as far as I took it.</p><p>"What did you do to my brother?" Oh okay, so I'm not cool enough to claim the emo kid as my brother too. Geez Lena, tell me how you really feel.</p><p>Damon gave me a side glance before saying, "I'm gonna need a less vague question."</p><p>"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"</p><p>I cut in before he could, "You wanted him to take him memories and pain, it makes sense."</p><p>Blue eyes nodded, "Addie here is right. You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."</p><p>"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" Lena, pretty sure that's what losing the suffering does to you.</p><p>Damon repeated himself, "Elena, I took away the suffering." He moved his arm away and squeezed my shoulders before walking away.</p><p>Lena and I sat there in silence before I got up cause I needed to use the little ladies room, and then I got caught up in a conversation with one of the girls that I used to play basketball with trying to get me to play this winter. But after like 10 minutes of blowing her off I finally just nicely told her to fuck off before leaving.</p><p>When I walked out, I noticed that Lena was talking to Stefan's bestie, and when I got up to them she gave me a smile, "Hi, I'm Lexi." And she stuck out her hand.</p><p>"Addison Gilbert." I gave her a tiny grin and taking her hand.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, "Ya know, when Stefan said twin, I assumed you would be carbon copys. And you also look super good for having a baby a few months ago." She stopped for a moment when she saw the look of surprise that I was sporting, then continued, "I've heard so much about you from both Damon and Stefan. They both think very highly of you and your daughter. Stefan showed me a picture, she's adorable."</p><p>My smile grew as she continued, "Thank you, and its nice to meet you."</p><p>We shared a smile before she turned her attention back to my crazy sister, "The love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all." She looked down at the table before asking Lena, "Are you going to drink that?" And that my friends is when I noticed that there was a shot of tequila on the table.</p><p>"Go for it." Was all she said before Lexi put it down the hatch. I was so distracted by the fact that I haven't drank in over a year that I almost didn't hear my twin say, "I'm scared."</p><p>Lexi gave her a reassuring smile, "But you're here...'cause you're crazy about him, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love." When we all looked over at Stefan before I fake gagged which in turn caused Lexi to laugh at me. She went serious quickly and then told the twin, "Listen. Take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away."</p><p>She and Lena shared a smile as Lena told her, "Hey Lexi. It was really nice meeting you."</p><p>I added in, "Yeah, its nice to see that Stefan actually knows what fun is. I'm really glad I met you."</p><p>After the whole conversation I got up and made my way over to Damon who was sitting at the bar, and slid in beside him. "Long time no talk blue eyes."</p><p>He glanced over at me, our eyes locking, before saying, "Well whose fault is that Sassy Pants?"</p><p>"Yours." I told him straight up, and in doing so I earned one of his dramatic eyerolls that he just loves to do.</p><p>He sighed, "Addison..."</p><p>I cut him off, "Don't Addison me Mr. Homicide. You made me feel like a fool, you wouldn't even consider the idea of what I was saying being true. And then you basically claimed that I must be screwing two different guys in one night. So excuse me for getting pissed and ignoring you."</p><p>He was about to talk again, probably to defend himself when a head of long blonde hair popped in between the two of us, and set a drink down in front of Damon, "All right, the shots are a bribe. I need you to answer a question." Her eyes traced to me before she asked, "What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?"</p><p>I glanced over to the man getting questioned, but of course, his answer was sassy and was basically a brush off, "Have you tried The Brittle. It wins award."</p><p>"Cut the crap." Awe, its seems Lexi is as done with his shit as I am.</p><p>"Okay, I have a diabolical master plan." That's shocking to no one.</p><p>"What is it?" Oh yeah, because he is so going to answer that question the way you want him to.</p><p>"If I told you it wouldn't be very diabolical, now would it?" Oh wow. And he calls me sassy pants.</p><p>I watched him as he glanced around the room before he told me, "Addison, I think your sister needs to talk to you."</p><p>"Wha-" He cut me off before I could ask my question.</p><p>"Addie, just go." I looked into his eyes and saw something strange in them, so I decided against being difficult, sighed, and started turning away from the pair before Lizzie brushed past me holding a syringe.</p><p>I stopped moving and watched as she stuck the needle into Lexi, causing her to crumble into a deputy's arms.</p><p>I heard Damon exclaim, "What are you doing?!"</p><p>"Thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." I looked away and tried to hide my shock as she walked by me again.</p><p>I was just standing around but started running for the door when I saw Stefan and Lena moving into action. I rushed outside and had to cover my mouth when I witnessed Damon shoving a stake into Lexi's chest.</p><p>I could read her lips as she asked him, "Why?" I didn't see what he answered her with, but I would assume that it has something to do with his diabolical plan.</p><p>I was standing in the same spot for I don't know how long before all of the sudden Stefan was storming past me. I could hear Elena calling for him as he kept moving, so I followed him and when Elena finally caught up he turned and yelled, "He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!"</p><p>"Stefan! No, you cant!" I yelled at the some time Elena yelled, "No, you can't do that!"</p><p>Stefan looked between the two of us, "Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! And Addison do you really think if you got in the way he wouldn't take out you and Chloe if he had to! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"</p><p>"Stefan, you do not know what your saying, you need to figure this out when you have a level head." I told him, trying not to think too hard about what he had just informed me with.</p><p>Elena spoke next, "I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan."<br/><br/>"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more." Well he defiantly has not been listening to a word that we've been saying.</p><p>"Stefan please. Please just-just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Well now I feel like I'm intruding on a lovers spat and I am just feeling the single coming off of me in waves.</p><p>"No. You were right to stay away from me. Both of you." Awe shit.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>For reasons I really don't have to explain myself for, I've been having a very hard time trying to fall asleep tonight. And at this point 3 AM, I've just given up. I have the TV playing quietly for background noise so that I could try to tiering myself out trying to drown out the noise.</p><p>And I think I was actually getting pretty close to falling asleep when I heard a really weird whooshing sound in the room. I jumped up, and by the light of my TV I could see a certain raven haired killer standing by Chloe's crib looking down at her.</p><p>"Damon!" I whispered at him, knowing he'd hear me just fine, even if I had said it under my breath.</p><p>He looked back at me and I could see some strange look in his eyes, so I sat up in bed and reached an arm out to him, "Come here."</p><p>He slowly came to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed beside me, "Hey."</p><p>"Are you... okay? What happened?" I ask with concern lacing my voice.</p><p>He just raised a hand at me to tell me to stop, and he honestly looked very tired, and just... done with today, much like me.</p><p>I grabbed his arm making him give me a look of confusion.</p><p>"Its been a really long night, and you look like you need sleep as much as I do right now." Que an eyebrow raise, "Do you want to stay?"</p><p>"Here?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, climb on in, get comfy," I told him, moving back the blankets.</p><p>I laid back down in the bed, and started mentally berating myself for being such a huge softy. I blame it on being a mother, all those mother hen characteristics came out the second that my little baby girl did.</p><p>And my heart dropped the second that my blue eyed asshole settled down in bed beside me. Wait, did I just say my? Jesus, I've got it so bad. And suddenly there was a hand snaking up my leg.</p><p>"Addison, are you not wearing any shorts? Naughty girl."</p><p>I smacked his hand away, "Damon!" I scolded him and in time I fell asleep to the sounds of his little manly giggle, as he kept getting rejected. What a great way to end a strange and terrible day. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. History Repeating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>That morning, the first time Damon stayed, I woke up by myself, and honestly I wasn't too surprised. But in the last couple of weeks he sporadically shows up an hour before I put Chloe down for the night, and then he stays. But every morning when I wake up I'm alone.</p>
<p>Anyways, enough about my maybe baby daddy situation, back to the issue at hand. Caroline and Bonnies little cat fight that for some reason became a really big deal for no reason.</p>
<p>"Have you even talked to Bonnie?" The twin asked Caroline as we were walking up to the school, heading for our first class.</p>
<p>"No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move." Well damn Care.</p>
<p>"Be the bigger person." Lena told her, because that would totally be a Caroline move. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but that is just not her.</p>
<p>"Impossible in her presence." See.</p>
<p>I decided that now would be the perfect time to add in my piece, "What if I bribed you with a baby? And like, 20 dollars?"</p>
<p>Care and I shared a smirk before Lena slapped the back of my head softly and then proceeded to ask my blonde best friend, "Why are you so pissed at her anyway?"</p>
<p>Oh here we go, "She's a thief, that's why." Harsh, "I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle."</p>
<p>Lena sighed, "All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it." That only took a month.</p>
<p>"I was never in." I told the two, and reached up to pat the both of their shoulders, but they are both way taller than me, so I gave up half way there.</p>
<p>Caroline gave a little smirk, "Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?"</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes as Lena told the blonde, "He's avoiding me."</p>
<p>"Why?" Because he's a vampire and so is his brother, so he's trying to 'keep Lena safe' by staying away from her.</p>
<p>I glanced over at her as she hesitated, but she finally said, "...It's complicated." The bell rang, making El say, "I'll see you later."</p>
<p>Caroline gave me a questioning glance to which I shrugged before telling her, "See ya later Care Bear."</p>
<p>"Bye." I heard her call as I walked away.</p>
<p>I entered Tanner's old class room a few minutes before the bell rang, so I was just chilling in my seat in front of Stefan's old spot and doodled waiting for the bell to ring. I observed as Bonnie darted into class mere seconds before the bell rang, followed by an attractive guy. Who is this?</p>
<p>"Good Morning everyone. Alrighty." I watched as mystery man started to write what I would assume to be his name onto the chalkboard. "Alaric Saltzman." So it was his name, "It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston." Hey man, I was born in raised right here.</p>
<p>I sat back, full of interest and all I can think right now is how this guy is perfect for Jenna. "Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."</p>
<p>He glanced down at his desk and looked back up at the class, "Is Addison Gilbert in this class?"</p>
<p>I spoke up, "Yeah, I'm right here."</p>
<p>"I need to speak with you during lunch." Well alrighty then.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After sitting through all of my classes, not really paying attention because I was too busy wondering why the hell our new history teacher needed to talk to me, it was finally lunch. I knocked before popping in and sitting down on the desk directly in front of his desk where he was eating.</p>
<p>"What's up Mr. S."</p>
<p>He sat back and grabbed some file out of his desk drawer. "I found this file in my desk." He handed it out to me so I accepted it. "I assumed it was another jack ass file, but I opened it and found that its basically a little shrine built up around you."</p>
<p>I raised my eyebrows, "Well, that's creepy."</p>
<p>"Your telling me." He paused and walked around, opening the file to a certain part to show me something. Holy shit, "After sometime last year he started writing stuff about a baby, there is even some pictures." Is it bad that I want to skip the rest of the school day and be with my daughter? </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ. I had my daughter in May, and this actually super strange because I thought he hated me. I mean I knew I was one of his favorite students, but I always sassed him because its just how I always acted." He nodded and patted my shoulder. </p>
<p>"Well congrats, and I can shred this file if you want." I nodded at him on thanks and closed the file handing it back to him. "So are you by any chance related to Jeremy Gilbert."</p>
<p>I smiled at the thought of my baby bro, "Yeah, he's my little brother, and Elena is my twin. Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"That jack ass file I was talking about, well it just so happens that its all about your little brother," He paused, "Your old teacher sure had a thing for you Gilbert kids."</p>
<p>I sighed and leaned back on my hands, "That doesn't make me feel better."</p>
<p>Saltzman sat back down at his desk and picked up his sandwich, "It really shouldn't."</p>
<p>If Tanner was still alive I'd probably go to Liz about this, but the dude is dead, so what the hell would an investigation be good for? I sighed and mumbled, "Maybe I should tell Damon about this." </p>
<p>Mr. S gave me a strange look, "What?"</p>
<p>"What?" I answered back.</p>
<p>And luckily Jeremy came into the room, saving the day, "Hey Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me?"</p>
<p>Saltzman sighed and gave me a look before talking to Jer, "You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke." He held up the file, "It's typed on a label. It has all the troublemakers in it. But really it's just an opus-- to you." I watched as Jeremy gave him an alarmed look, "Don't worry about it." He threw the file into the trash can, alongside the file on me, "I'm not him. Clean slate. Now...let's talk about grades."</p>
<p>I stood from my spot and told the two, "Well, that's my que to go, I'm gonna go eat lunch now." And then I skirted out of there before either of them had a chance to question me.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After school was finally over I was walking out to the parking lot, getting ready to go hang out with a bunch of children until 5. But luckily after that its girls night, and I know for a fact that Lena is going to try and get Caroline and Bonnie to forgive each other.</p>
<p>I glanced over by chance to see Damon following Bonnie out of the school. I stood by my door and watched as they walked over to her car, and opened the door for her. After she drove off he turned, and started making his way over to me, so I decided to get into my car and wait for him to get here.</p>
<p>He opened the door and settled into the passenger side, "What was that all about?" I asked with a accusing tone in my voice. I'm almost 85% sure that it was about that stupid necklace that she seems to be feuding with everyone about at the moment.</p>
<p>He gave me a sarcastic look, "The weather."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at him and decided not to get into it any farther. So I told him about the whole Tanner situation. And let me tell you, he was not a happy camper.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I killed the fucker when I did, at first it was to get a Stefan. If I hadn't done it then, I defiantly would now." Dramatic as usual.</p>
<p>I gave him a unimpressed look, "Have you been this homicidal when you where human, or did that come with the vampirism?"</p>
<p>My turn to earn the unimpressed look, "Don't you have somewhere to be."</p>
<p>"Actually I do drama queen, you gonna ride with me there or are you gonna do that weird vamp speed thing outta here..." I looked over and trialed off. The vamp speed thing  it is then.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After leaving work with my beautiful daughter I met up with Jenna and Jeremy at the grill because I was the one picking up supper tonight for the girls and myself, because I was already in town.</p>
<p>Jenna was hogging Chloe while I was sipping on my Dr. Pepper waiting for a text from Elena that it was safe to come to the house without getting into the crossfire of Bon Bon and Care Bear's cat fight. Although I noticed that Jenna kept looking over at Mr. S who was sitting alone at a table looking through papers while eating. "I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength."</p>
<p>Jeremy and I shared a smile as he said, "I thought you were still in that whole Logan-depression thing."</p>
<p>Jenna smiled and handed Chloe over to me because she was reaching for me and told us, "I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."</p>
<p>I piped up, "Well, Jer Bear and I can introduce you if you'd like."</p>
<p>"I was meaning to ask, why did Mr. Saltzman need to talk to you earlier?" Jer asked with an inquisitive look upon his face.</p>
<p>I grabbed a fry from Jenna's plate as I said, "You know how Tanner had a jackass file on you?" He gave me a small nod, "Well Tanner built up a little shrine file over me, there were picture and everything."</p>
<p>Jenna looked shocked as Jer said, "Damn, I knew he was creepy, but I didn't think he was the pedophile type." I nodded in agreement before getting up and walking to the bar checking on the progress on my take out. When they told me 5 minutes I went back over to my lovely family.</p>
<p>When I got back I heard Jenna asking, " Have you picked a topic?"</p>
<p>"A topic for what lil b?" I asked the boy while fixing Chloe's dress that had ridden up.</p>
<p>"It's extra credit for Mr. Saltzman." He told me before answering Jen, "No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so..."</p>
<p>"That's easy! You've got all your dad's stuff." Jenna informed him.</p>
<p>"Oh, like the journals and stuff?" I asked.</p>
<p>She gave me a answering nod as the emo boy asked, "What stuff?"</p>
<p>"'How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower' stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff, I'm pretty sure that he's how Addison got into all of that stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet." After Jenna stopped our new teach approached our table.</p>
<p>"Mr. Saltzman." Jeremy and I greeted the man at the same time before giving each other a fist bump.</p>
<p>"Jeremy, Addison. What's up, guys?" His eyes went to Chloe, "Is that your baby?" He asked.</p>
<p>I answered, "Yeah, her names Chloe."</p>
<p>My phone buzzed as Jeremy told the man, "This is my aunt, Jenna." I got up and checked my phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lannie-Girl: Its safe to come now, its all good here</em>
</p>
<p>I texted back a short answer before informing the small group, "Excuse me guys, I've got girls night to head to." And with that I went up to the bar to grab my bags and pay. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Damon sitting at the bar having a drink. I gave him a smile over my shoulder, to which I received his signature smirk in return. Then I turned and left.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>I walked into the house holding the food and Chloe's car seat to hear Caroline calling out, "Elena, you can come in now. We're done." I entered the living room at the same time that she did, and Care gave us a smile, "There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea." Took the words right out of my mouth Bon.</p>
<p>"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." I am not doing that.</p>
<p>The next thing I know we are all sitting in a circle in Lena's bedroom after I put Chloe in her crib seeing as how she feel asleep during the ride home. There were candles lit in the middle of our little circle. "What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.</p>
<p>"Your guess is as good as mine Cinnabon," I told the young witch.</p>
<p>Caroline sighed before telling us, "Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath." We all breathed in sync, "Bonnie. Call to her."</p>
<p>And I'll have you know I learned something about Bonnie today, she sucks at talking to ghosts, "Emily, you there?"</p>
<p>I had to do my best to hold in my laughter as mine, Caroline, and Lena's eyes all opened at the same time. But I couldn't help but giggle a bit as Care said, "Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on."</p>
<p>Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Fine, geez. Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."</p>
<p>I jumped back as the flames on the candles grow, making us all jump. "Did that just..." Lena started, only to get cut off by Caroline.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it just happened." </p>
<p>"Well no shit it just happened," I told the two of them sarcastically.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was cold air wafting through the room, cause Caroline to shiver, "It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie was telling herself more than she was telling us.</p>
<p>But suddenly the candles flared again, this time staying that way causing Care to tell Bonnie, "Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." But when Bon refused she took matters into her own hands, "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."</p>
<p>We all sat there in anticipation, yet nothing happened. So Bonnie said, "See? It's not working."</p>
<p>And directly after that the windows busted open, scaring all of us, and while Care, Lena, and I backed away, Bonnie shot up and yelled, "I can't, I'm done." She then proceeded to rip off the amulet and throws it down beside the candles. And in some weird domino effect, the candles blew out, making the room pitch black.</p>
<p>We were all freaking out, but it was Bonnie who yelled, "Get the light. Please, get the light!"</p>
<p>Elena shot up off the floor and said, "Hold on. I got it."</p>
<p>Care I and were holding onto each other for dear life and Lena was standing over by the light switch when Bonnie said, "You guys, the necklace. It's gone."</p>
<p>All of us were standing around trying to gather ourselves in the aftermath of whatever the hell just happened when Elena decided she was gonna place some blame, "Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."</p>
<p>I cut in before Care could defend herself, "Whoa Lena, don't blame her, we were by each other the whole time, Care didn't take anything.</p>
<p>Care nodded in agreement with me, "I didn't take it."</p>
<p>Just then, Lena and I both noticed a dark figure walking by the door way making me yell, "Oh my god! Who the hell is that?"</p>
<p>Care jumped as Lena started to move towards the door, "What? What happened?"</p>
<p>I stayed where I was as my twin said, "I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?"</p>
<p>Lena walked into the hall to see if the figure was in fact our dear baby brother when I noticed Bonnie move to the bathroom. I stayed where I was, but moved into action when Bonnie started to speak, "Guys..."</p>
<p>Yet she was immediately cut off by the door slamming shut, locking her in the bathroom. She stated yelling, "You guys open the door! Help me!"</p>
<p>Then we were all gathered around the bathroom door trying to get in and calling for Bonnie over her screams for help, this went on for several seconds before Elena said, "Try the other door. I'll check the hallway."</p>
<p>The lights started doing some crazy shit and the screams were still coming, but we weren't giving up. Finally the door swung open and we all went into the bathroom where Bonnie was standing with her head in her hands.</p>
<p>Elena kept questioning her if she was okay, and when she answered, she just did not seem like herself at all, "I'm fine."</p>
<p>Care didn't see it the same way I did though and yelled, "Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Elena tried t calm her, but she just yelled, "No! You scared the hell out of me."</p>
<p>"Bon Bon?" I question when Caroline left the bathroom.</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Everything's fine." That is just way too monotone for my Cinnamon Bon. Maybe she's possessed or something?</p>
<p>After maybe Bonnie exited the bathroom, I did a quick check into my room only to find that Chloe had somehow slept through all of the screaming and banging that just went on two doors down. After closing the door I met back up with the little group hearing Care say, "I can't believe I fell for it."</p>
<p>Elena ignored her though and asked Non Bon, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I must go." She informed, and honestly, if she's possessed, maybe its by Emily?</p>
<p>"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline piped up.</p>
<p>"You guys can't leave." Lena told Non Bon and Care Bear.</p>
<p>Caroline just shot Lena a glare saying, "I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."</p>
<p>I was keeping quiet and tying to stay close to the teen witch and she said, "Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here."</p>
<p>"Take what from here?" I asked while Lena asked, "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"Back to where it all began." Ya know, sometimes I question how I got here, and I always come up blank.</p>
<p>"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Lena yelled desperately trying to get her attention.</p>
<p>But I decided to take matters into my own hands, "Emily!"</p>
<p>Her head flipped around to see me, "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."</p>
<p>I was right behind her when she opened the door, but somehow I couldn't get out behind her, I heard Caroline ask, "What's happening?"</p>
<p>I spoke up before the twin could though, "Its not opening. Damnit!" I yelled smacking my hand onto the door.</p>
<p>Then the door opened, causing the two behind me to scream, causing the person behind the door, who just happened to be Jeremy, yell, "What the hell?"</p>
<p>I didn't pause to wait or anything before shooting out the door to follow Bonnie into the woods.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>I chased Non Bon all of the way out to the old Fell Church ruins, and watched as she set up some spell. It was silent before she looked up at me and said, "She is his."</p>
<p>"What?" I asked, hoping she would maybe shed a little more light onto what exactly she was saying.</p>
<p>But before she could, I heard familiar voice speak behind me, "Hello Emily. You look different."</p>
<p>I stood there in shock as she said, "I won't let you do it."</p>
<p>"We had a deal." He ground out.</p>
<p>"Things are different now. I need to protect my family." She told him calmly.</p>
<p>Damon basically growled, "I protected your family. You owe me."</p>
<p>The prehistoric witch possessing one of my best friends said, "I know. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"You're about to be a lot more than that." I screamed as Damon moved to attack her only to be thrown against a tree, and getting impaled on a branch through his stomach. I ran to him as he was writhing in pain.</p>
<p>"Damon! Oh my God!" I yelled after I got there. The most I could do to help him was grab his hand. I mean come on, its not like little old me could pull him off of a tree branch. "Hey, look at me. I'm pretty sure Stefan will be here soon, he can probably get you down."</p>
<p>I spent however long trying to comfort him until Stefan finally go here ands pulled him off of the branch. I let out a wheezy laugh when he told his brother, "It hurts. This is why I feed on people."</p>
<p>I grabbed his arm and tried to help keep him up as Non Bon greeted Steffie, "Stefan."</p>
<p>Stefan looked over at her, and returned the greeting, "Hello, Emily."</p>
<p>Non Bon spoke again, "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."</p>
<p>I gave her a look of confusion as Stefan asked, "What do you mean evil?"</p>
<p>Damon shoved off of me and yelled, "Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this."</p>
<p>"I won't let you unleash them into this world." What the hell?</p>
<p>I finally had enough of the confusion, "Unleash what?"</p>
<p>But I was ignored by both brothers as Stefan question Damon, "Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"</p>
<p>"What does it matter?"</p>
<p>Stef turned his attention back onto the witch, "Emily, tell me what you did."</p>
<p>"To save her, I had to save them." Her?</p>
<p>"You saved everyone in the church?" The church? </p>
<p>"With one, comes all." </p>
<p>I ran my hands through my hair, which is something that I always do when I get stressed and my breathing started to get all wonky. And it all got worse when Damon said, "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine."</p>
<p>"Kathrine?" I whispered to myself.</p>
<p>Stefan then seemed to come to a realization, "I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge."</p>
<p>I felt a single tear run down my cheek as Damon sarcastically said, "The two aren't mutually exclusive."</p>
<p>"Damon, you can't do this." Stefan told him.</p>
<p>"Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon told him.</p>
<p>"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back." The innocents in the church were vampires?</p>
<p>"This town deserves this." As the conversation went on, I found myself moving more towards Emily/Bonnie and I eventually ended up on the other side of her little pentagram thing.</p>
<p>"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." I am such a fool.</p>
<p>"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."</p>
<p>"What about Chloe?"</p>
<p>"What about her!" He yelled at me, making me jump back and cry harder.</p>
<p>"Things are different now." The witch informed him.</p>
<p>"Don't do this." he pleaded.</p>
<p>The witch yelled, "I can't free them. I won't." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her, and then chanted, "Incendia!" I screamed as the pentagram set ablaze and they rose forming a wall between us and the other three.</p>
<p>I heard Damon yell, "No! No please."</p>
<p>I saw Elena run into the little clearing where Stefan and Damon were, "Bonnie! Addison!"</p>
<p>Damon yelled, "No!" As Emily threw the necklace in the air. I screamed and almost fell over if it wasn't for the witch grabbing my arm and keeping me up. Right after though her body language changed, and I'm almost for sure that she isn't Emily anymore.</p>
<p>Everyone was watching Bonnie in shock, but I noticed that Damon looked like he was about to attack something. And then I realized, he was going to attack Bonnie I jumped and pushed her out of the way, and then there was a sharp pain flaring up on my neck. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. After a minute, maybe less I started to feel weak and then suddenly he was yanked away.</p>
<p>I felt myself falling, and I don't really remember much after, but when I woke up there was an arm pressed against my face and a strange tasting liquid going down my throat. I jumped forward, but the arm kept me from getting up. My eyes flittered around, trying to see something, and I was confused at who I saw. Because the last thing I remember him doing was attacking me.</p>
<p>"Damon?" I asked confused.</p>
<p>He gathered me into his arms and started whispering to me, "Shh baby." And from where we were sat on a log, I could see Elena and Stefan talking. After Stefan left though, Lena came over and helped me to the car. And then we were heading home.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>I barely remember the ride home. I do however remember taking a shower to wash away the blood, and then changing my clothes before getting into bed. </p>
<p>A short while later though I woke up to the sound of Chloe crying, so I got up and picked her up, trying to soothe her, and figured that a bottle would probably do the trick. So I took the fussy baby with me downstairs only to find Jenna chilling in the living room watching a soap opera.</p>
<p>We shared tired smiles as I went into the kitchen and started to make a bottle and was super surprised when the doorbell rang because it is super late.</p>
<p>I left the kitchen with the finished bottle in my hand and Chloe on my hip, only to let the bottle slip from my hand in surprise at who was at the door. "Hello, Jenna."</p>
<p>No, there is no way, Damon said he's dead, that he killed him. "Logan!" Jenna exclaimed shocked.</p>
<p>"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"</p>
<p>You have got to be kidding me right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>So... if you don't remember, Jenna and I are in a bit of a predicament right now. Her shitty ex, Logan 'Fuckface' Fell is standing outside of our front door like he wasn't killed by Damon the night that Vicki turned. Anyways, Jenna's doing all of the talking and I'm trying to figure out a good way to bend down to grab the bottle without jostling the fussy baby in my arms too much.</p>
<p>Jenna was taking charge for the both of us though, "Why are you here, Logan?" Nice, Auntie Jen with the right questions.</p>
<p>"I missed you. I was out of town. I..." Scum told his ex girlfriend, throwing a glare at me over her shoulder, and I'll have you know, that that death stare did not go unreturned.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I got that email." By the look on his face he looks about as shocked as I did the first time I heard about that little detail.</p>
<p>"You got an email?" He asked her shocked, yeah I know, this is the only time I'll ever agree with this dick face. But the council pulled a dick move by sending an email instead of just admitting that Scum Fell was dead.</p>
<p>Jenna gave him a sarcastic look, "You didn't send an email?"</p>
<p>I got Chloe to take the bottle after I finally got it off of the floor, and after doing all of that I moved closer to the door to stand by Jenna. Scum bucket gave me a once over and tossed me a smirk before telling Jen, "I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything."</p>
<p>"Yeah, how about go fuck yourself," I suggested to him and Jenna added on to it.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it." Mental high-five to my dear aunt.</p>
<p>"Come on, Jenna. It's me. And don't listen to Addison, you know she's never liked me at all, plus, she doesn't make the best decisions." He tried to convince while gesturing to Chloe who was giving one of the cutest bitch faces that I've ever seen. I'm so proud, she gets that from me.</p>
<p><br/>Jenna and I shared a look before both saying at the same time, "The answer's no." Yes bitch! another mental high five for the red head.</p>
<p>"I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes"." He keeps going like he is and the fucker is gonna wish that Damon finished him off the first time.</p>
<p>I spoke just under my breath, because I knew this vampire asshole would hear me, "You just fucked up vampire boy." He looked surprised that I knew what he was but didn't have a chance to question me.</p>
<p>Jenna scoffed at her dip shit ex-boyfriend, "You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy!"</p>
<p>"You know what that means?" I asked, and waited a beat before adding, "It means fuck off Scum Bag." And with that, Jenna slammed the door on his face.</p>
<p>We both migrated to the living room, she went back to watching her soap opera, but I made a b-line for the stairs. I called over my shoulder, "Night Jenna!"</p>
<p>"Night Addie, and also, watch the language around the baby." She responded.</p>
<p>I barked out a laugh at her, "Shouldn't I be telling you that sugar?" I didn't get an answer, but her laughter is what I heard following me up the stairs.</p>
<p>When I got to my room, I shut the door and sat down in my rocking chair to finish feeding Chloe. I had grabbed my phone off of my night stand before I sat down though. I sat there rocking, holding the bottle in place with my chin as I contemplating calling Stefan or Damon. But that's when I remembered, I don't have either of their numbers. </p>
<p>Yeah I know, we've known each other who knows how long, a few months maybe? But I still don't have their numbers, but I'm pretty sure that Elena doesn't know that Logan was dead, so I'm just gonna wait for tomorrow and hope that Stefan shows up at the school.</p>
<p>I sighed and tossed my phone onto my bed and grabbed the now empty bottle out of my sleeping baby's mouth. I got up and put her into her crib before basically throwing myself onto my bed, and climbed under my blankets. I got comfy and was out in a matter of minutes.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p> <br/>The next morning I was in the kitchen filling Chloe's diaper bad with what I'll need tonight since we are going to the job fare thing that the High School throws every year. I had just finished up with everything, and stepped out to the entry way where Jenna was to buckle Chloe into her car seat when Lena bounded down the stairs with a smile on her face. </p>
<p>"Jeremy's got his sketchpad out." She informed Jen and myself.</p>
<p>"Um, since when?" I asked Lena with a sarcastic look, I noticed that the kid was drawing when I went in his room to give him his daily dose of annoying older sister.</p>
<p>"You're kidding?" Jen-Dog asked after shoving me in an attempt to scold me for my attitude, but it only made me laugh, because it made my sweet baby let out her adorable giggle.</p>
<p>Lena ruined the great moment, because she just had to go and talk again, "Nope. But don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away." That's a fresh pile of Bull Shit, because I nagged on him to show me his drawings and he went a ahead and kept drawing when I left.</p>
<p>Jenna though it was funny though, "Psychology major. Check that!"</p>
<p>I finished clicking Chloe into her seat, that honestly took way longer than it was supposed to, but I was distracted alright. I went back upstairs to my room so that I could grab my bookbag, and when I came back I heard Jenna asking Lena, "Where is he going?" Awe, they must be talking about Stefmiester.</p>
<p>"I've stopped asking questions. The answers get scary." No, the vampires get scary. Lena then opened the door, and Jenna and I followed her out.</p>
<p>Jenna laughed, "Yours leaves, mine returns." Isn't that just such a shame.</p>
<p>"Logan?" So I was right, she didn't know that Damon killed him, and I'm not about to tell her that, because she'll freak out and then proceed to get pissed because I knew more about what was going on then she did.</p>
<p>I spoke up, "Yeah, Scum bag showed up last night while I was feeding Chloe. Jen-Dog didn't let him get too far though." Jenna and I gave each other a high five.</p>
<p>Elena rolled her eyes, "I hope you slammed it in his face." She directed to Jenna.</p>
<p>"Ah, medium slam." Jen told Lannie-girl with a grin.</p>
<p>"Three strike rule, Jenna. You're not even aloud to watch the news." Lena told her jokingly.</p>
<p>I told them, "I honestly don't thing Asshole Fell is gonna be on the news anymore Jentastic, so don't you worry you pretty head about that.</p>
<p>Jenna tossed her arms of both of us girl's shoulders, "Exactly. No more Logan "Scum" Fell."</p>
<p>"That's the spirit baby!"</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After Lena and I got to school we met up with Bonnie and as we were walking through the halls and I was momentarily stunned when I saw my best friend and the boy I used to think was going to be my brother in law seemingly flirting outside of a classroom.</p>
<p>My eyes locked with Tyler's, who was standing at the end of the hall and he gave me a questioning look to which I shrugged because yo, I don't have a clue.<br/>And it seems Lena is on the same page as Tiller and myself, "Did I miss something?"</p>
<p>"They've been hanging out." Cinnabon informed us.</p>
<p>"Kind of weird, don't you think?" Lena asked.</p>
<p>"For you, " I stated, " I think its sweet."</p>
<p>Bonnie shrugged, agreeing with me, "She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon." He wasn't so bad until he bit me, but still, he saved me after that though, so who knows.</p>
<p>"Yeah, how are you doing with all that?" She asked the witch.</p>
<p>"I'm freaked out. Damon tried to attack me, and he did attack Addie when she stepped in front of me."</p>
<p>I cut in, "It ain't nothing Bon, I'm fine." </p>
<p>She continued anyway, "I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful."</p>
<p>"Why?" I asked as Lena hummed in confusion.</p>
<p>"To Stefan, and Ads. They saved my life and...Have you seen him?" She asked the two of us.</p>
<p>We were now at Lena's locker, so she was taking off her scarf as she explained, "Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone."</p>
<p>"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Um, no Bon Bon, I'm almost pretty sure that he would in fact do just that.</p>
<p>"Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that." Yes ma'am, Lannie knows what's up.</p>
<p>"So, what are you gonna do?" Is it just me or is this conversation dragging on a bit too much. Plus, I don't wanna talk about Stefan anymore, it makes me think of Damon. And when I think of Damon it makes me think about what possessed Bon said last night about him being hers. But the thing is, she could be talking about literally any two people that I know.</p>
<p>I was so caught up in my thoughts that I missed whatever Lena said, but I did hear Bonnie say, "Maybe it's for the best."</p>
<p>"What?" I started.</p>
<p>And Lena finished, "Why?"</p>
<p>"I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bon clarified for us. But I don't think that that is really the right thing. Everyone has a future with someone, Lena's could be with the forever 17 year old, you never know.</p>
<p>Then abruptly, the "Promise of your Future" sign for the fare tonight fell down in front of us, "Bon Bon, if that was you, you've got some bad timing." I told her.</p>
<p>"Did you just...?" Lena started to ask, but Bon denied it instantly.</p>
<p>"No, I swear."</p>
<p>"Oh, God." Lena said, whacking the poster away, and I really tried my best not to laugh at her frustration, but you know how it is sometimes. Bonnie gave my arm a whack and shot me a glare before she walked off after the least awesome Gilbert twin.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After school, I had to work until all of the kids were picked up, and seeing as Lena and I carpooled this morning, she picked me up after and we drove to the school. Both Lena and I were looking around and I jumped a little, not expecting her to speak so loud, "I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future."</p>
<p>I threw the ex-couple a look before stating, "More like looking out for you." I took a breath, and glanced down at the baby girl sitting on my hip, and spoke again, "I'm just gonna... not be here." And with that I made myself scarce from the conversation.</p>
<p>It just so happened that when I exited the room I ran straight into my beautiful read head of an aunt. She stole my child from me a few seconds later and we were casually talking about our day, when I could tell she scoped something out over my shoulder.</p>
<p>She groaned soon after, so I took a peek over my shoulder and rolled my eyes, cursing under my breath, when I noticed who the offender was. Jen took my hand and dragged me back into the room with Stef boy and Lannie girl.</p>
<p>She let go of my hand once we were there, and told the duo, "Hide me." </p>
<p>And while Lena asked her what was going on, I grabbed Stefan's arm and gave him a look, muttering, "The Vamp is Logan Fell."</p>
<p>I payed attention just in time to hear Lena say, "Logan's here."</p>
<p>"Wait, Logan Fell?" Stef piped up after and both Jean-Dog and I gave him a nod, yet mine was more of an irritated one because yo, I just freaking said that.</p>
<p>After the conformation he shot out of the room and into the hall, probably to try and spot Logan. He was quickly followed by us three and a half girls as he was approached by Logan. "Stefan, what's going on?"</p>
<p>He didn't have a chance to answer the doe eyed girl, because Logan got to it first by asking, "Jenna, are you dodging me?"</p>
<p>"It's a form of self-preservation." Jenna passed Chloe over to me after her sassy remark. Hey you know what, I think I know who was responsible for me becoming as sarcastic and sassy as I am. And if you lost right now, it was Jentatsic.</p>
<p>"Um, Elena, why don't you, Addison, and Jenna go somewhere else?" Lena gave him an understanding look.</p>
<p>Lena grabbed Jenna's hand and said, "Let's go."</p>
<p>But I refused and stood my ground by Stefan, keeping a tight hold on Chloe because I hate to admit it, but I'm somewhat (very) scared of what will happen with the vamp Scum walking around the school at the moment.</p>
<p>Stefan gave me a look for not following his stupid orders, before he turned and got into Logan's personal space and asking, "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"You know, your brother asked me the same thing." I'm sure Damon was super glad that you walked away instead of him, not. "In fact, why don't we just skip past all that who turned me stuff and get the answer that I want? How can I turn into a day walker?" Well buddy, I'm pretty sure we both know that that is just not gonna happen.</p>
<p>"Damon and I are the only two that I know of." Stefmiester informed. </p>
<p>"But you're both very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way." Has he seen the big tacky sunlight rings that they wear, because they aren't subtle? "You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you." His eyes flipped to me, "I could also kill your little walking blood bag here and her bastard, how does that sound?"</p>
<p>I shot him my deadliest glare, "I could shove a wooden steak into your eye, how does that sound dick-bag?"</p>
<p>Stef took hold of my arm, probably telling me to stop provoking the baby vamp. "You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?" Steffie has anyone ever told you you'd be a great actor?</p>
<p>"I do." That's unfortunate isn't it?</p>
<p>"You can't." Did I call it, or did I call it huh? "Don't ever threaten me again." The brood is real. Also Scum Fell looks like he's about to cry like a little girl right now. I knew today was gonna be a good day!</p>
<p>Stefan grabbed my free arm, pulling me from the spot where I was staring a hole right into Logan's forehead, and pulled me away from him. And after giving me a short lecture of the danger I could have been in, blah blah blah, he left me in the hall and exited in the school.</p>
<p>In an attempt to find my brother, I walked around, and somehow was lucky enough to do so. As I approached in, he seemed to be talking to Tyler, which was a big surprise, because last I knew those two hated each other. But the surprise quickly melted away when they broke out into a fight in the middle of the hallway, figures.</p>
<p>I had just gotten to the fighting boys when they were broken up by Mr. Dickwood and Mr. S. I was stunned when the Mayor told the two, "You two, follow me." And since I refuse to leave my baby brother in this situation, I followed them.</p>
<p>I paused and looked over my shoulder like everyone else in out little pack when Saltzman called out, "Excuse me, Mayor. Where are you taking them?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna talk to them. All fights should end in handshakes, don't you think?" Mayor Dickweed informed the history teacher, he immediately turned back to the somewhat enemies and telling them, "Come on."</p>
<p>I threw Mr. S a pleading look over my shoulder, before following the boys and Mayor wherever they where headed. Once it seemed we were secluded enough for the man he stopped. "Ok, let's get this out of your system. Go ahead. Fight." He ordered. And as if feeling the tension around her, Chloe started to get a little fussy.</p>
<p>"No!" I basically yelled at the man, who just glared before turning his attention back onto the boys.</p>
<p>"You want us to what?" Jer asked Dickwood.</p>
<p>Tyler spoke up after Jeremy, "I'm not gonna fight him, dad."</p>
<p>"I don't think so, sir." Jer went to leave, but the oh so great Mystic Falls mayor blocked his path.</p>
<p>"You don't fight in there like pansies. You take it outside, fight your battles like men, and move on. Best lesson my dad taught me. So let's settle it. Fight." He tried to order again, but this time I said a few more colorful words than last time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well that was a stupid lesson Mayor Dickweed. So we're just gonna go," And when I reached to grab my emo little brothers arm, Mr. Lockwood forcefully pushed me, almost making me fall. That dick, I have a baby in my arms right now, who does he think he is?</p>
<p>"Come on, dad." Tyler tried to reason.</p>
<p>And Jeremy also did his best to get out of the situation, "That's not gonna happen."</p>
<p>"I said fight!" And that is what sets my little girl off into a crying fit.</p>
<p>It was all chaos for the next few seconds, what with Tyler's dick of a father shoving him into Jeremy when he tries to leave.</p>
<p>So you can imagine how relieved I was when Mr. S came and stood beside me, "Whoa. What's going on out here?"</p>
<p>I got Chloe to clam down a bit by sticking my pointer finger in her mouth since I didn't have a binky with me, and it actually worked. I wish I had my diaper bag right now because she also nearing the time for her next bottle.</p>
<p>"Just letting these two kids work it out. We're good here. Go back inside." Yeah, because that is gonna make the teacher who followed you from the hallway leave.</p>
<p>And I am correct once again, "I don't wanna go back inside. What I want is an answer to my question." God if I wasn't rooting for him and Jenna to be together and I want so attracted to Damon, his little cocky look would get me hot, "What's going on out here?"</p>
<p>"Who do you think you're talking to? Do I look like a student?" Nah, you look like an asshole.</p>
<p>"No. You look like a full grown alpha male douchebag." Ya know, Mr. S and I would make really great friends. I need to get right on that.</p>
<p>I observed the looks flashing across the boy's faces, Jeremy looked amused and he was smirking. Ty though, look petrified at the guts that Saltzman had to be able to say that to his father, the mayor.</p>
<p>Mayor Asshat on the other hand looked pissed, "You don't talk to me like that. I can have your job like this." He snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>And I applaud Mr. S for looking so amused after getting threatened, good for him, "Ah, you do that. Then it will be you and me in this parking lot, working things out. You cool with that?" What a awesome guy, really.</p>
<p>Mayor didn't like that at all, "You just marked yourself." He doesn't look too worried about that.</p>
<p>"Okay." If this guys doesn't wife my aunt up right this moment I'm gonna lose my freaking mind. </p>
<p>Dickweed looked back to Tyler, who started walking away, and he shortly followed his son. Instead of watching them walk away, my eyes stayed on my little bro, who was trying to hide a smile. I don't know why he'd try, my amusement is defiantly showing right now, plus I don't have to deal with my baby being a crying mess, so I've earned it.</p>
<p>And though I didn't, I know that Mr. S did the opposite of me until they were our of sight. And when they were he turned back to us and asked Jer-Bear, "You all right?"</p>
<p>Jeremy nodded, and left, heading back into the school, leaving me and my hopefully future uncle by ourselves. "Are you both okay?" He asked me.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I calmed her down pretty fast after he shoved me, she wasn't ready for that." I glanced up at him to find him staring at the baby in my arms, "She doesn't like yelling." I informed.</p>
<p>"Most babies don't, "He told me with a grin before asking, "Mind if I walk you inside?"</p>
<p>A gentleman huh, "That would be great Mr. S." I think we'd make a pretty bad ass team.</p>
<p>After getting escorted to the main hall by my new favorite teacher, I started my search for Lena, because it was defiantly time for Chloe to have a bottle. And luckily I found her right as she was about to leave with Stefan.</p>
<p>"I know." Was what I heard when I got close.</p>
<p>Stefan must have been resisting before, "All right. That'd be nice." But not anymore, they seriously need to decide if they are actually gonna stay together or not.</p>
<p>"Well I hope you don't mind a third wheel, because I am not gonna move Chloe's car seat, its way too difficult to deal with." And so, I sat in the back of the car and third wheeled them to the humongous boarding house.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>So, instead of Lena and I leaving the house together, she ended up staying there to do some very questionable things. And in light of that, I went home by myself.</p>
<p>What I wasn't expecting was to get a frantic call from my dear sister about an hour after I had finally got Chloe to sleep. She was rambling like crazy, something about her looking like someone, and that I needed to come get her.</p>
<p>I knocked on Jenna's door to let her know that I was going to pick up Lena, and that Chloe was asleep in my room. After she let me know that she heard me I took off towards the boarding house and about half way there, the radio went all funky.</p>
<p>I looked away from the road and fiddled around with it, before giving up after a few seconds, and when I looked back up there was a person standing in the middle of the road right in front of my car. I slammed on my brakes, but I wasn't able to stop and the person ended up hitting my windshield. It was terrifying, because the next thing I knew the car was flipping and I'm finding myself super glad that I decided to leave Chloe at home with Jenna.</p>
<p>When it was all over, I was stuck in my seat upside down, and when I looked out at the road I saw the heap of whoever I hit laying in the road. I was not expecting it when the dude started getting up like nothing happened and then was making his way towards my car.</p>
<p>And that is when I started screaming bloody murder.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bloodlines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Previously:</p><p>So, instead of Lena and I leaving the house together, she ended up staying there to do some very questionable things. And in light of that, I went home by myself.</p><p>What I wasn't expecting was to get a frantic call from my dear sister about an hour after I had finally got Chloe to sleep. She was rambling like crazy, something about her looking like someone, and that I needed to come get her.</p><p>I knocked on Jenna's door to let her know that I was going to pick up Lena, and that Chloe was asleep in my room. After she let me know that she heard me I took off towards the boarding house and about half way there, the radio went all funky.</p><p>I looked away from the road and fiddled around with it, before giving up after a few seconds, and when I looked back up there was a person standing in the middle of the road right in front of my car.</p><p>I slammed on my brakes, but I wasn't able to stop and the person ended up hitting my windshield. It was terrifying, because the next thing I knew the car was flipping and I'm finding myself super glad that I decided to leave Chloe at home with Jenna.</p><p>When it was all over, I was stuck in my seat upside down, and when I looked out at the road I saw the heap of whoever I hit laying in the road. I was not expecting it when the dude started getting up like nothing happened and then was making his way towards my car.</p><p>And that is when I started screaming bloody murder.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>The man kept getting closer and closer, and I just couldn't seem to get my seatbelt off. But for some reason, when he was right outside of my car, he turned and did that vamp speed thing away. It didn't make me feel any safer though, if a vamp is running away, what other terrible thing could be gunning for me right now?</p><p>A second after the dude disappeared in the other direction, and I had finally stopped screaming, another figure popped up outside of my car. And I screamed again, and turned from the window, not wanting to look at the person that was probably about to kill me.</p><p>I stopped screaming though, when I recognized the voice speaking to me, "Addison? How ya doing in there?"</p><p>"Damon?" I asked him in confusion, because right now the whole world is spinning currently.</p><p>"Ads, are you stuck?" He asked, reaching into the car, and looking around.</p><p>I nodded the best I could while being stuck upside down, and told him , "Yes, I think its my seat belt. Damon please, I'm stuck!" I could feel the tears running from my eyes at an awkward angle and flowing into my hair.</p><p>"Shh Shh Shh." Damon tried to get me to quiet down. "Let me get you out of there baby, okay?" He then instructed me, "I want you to put your hands on the roof." So I placed my hands onto the roof, just as he said, "Just like that." He praised me, "You ready? 1, 2, 3."</p><p>Damon then ejected my seat belt, and caught me before I could smash down onto the roof. "I got you." He assured me as he picked me up and walked away from the wreckage. "Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?" He asked somewhat rapid fire, not really giving me a bunch of time to answer.</p><p>But I guess even when he gave me the option to answer, I just rambled out, "I want my baby... I need Chloe." I started crying again as I told him this. He went to set me down, but I swayed the second my feet were on the ground and he caught me again before I could go all the way down.</p><p>"Whoa sweetheart, you're fading fast." He paused and grabbed my chin, trying to get me to focus on him, "Addie baby, look at me." Once I finally did look into his piercing blue eyes, "Focus. Look at me. Okay."</p><p>I slowly nodded but then something else popped into my eyes, "Lena said she looks like her." Oof, I am getting very woozy.</p><p>"What?" was all the answer I got before I fell into the world of unconsciousness. But I don't know if it was a fever type dream type thing, but I felt a hand brushing against my face and a small pressure on my forehead, and I suddenly felt like I was flying. </p><p>After that I slipped fully into deep sleep.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>When I came to, it was bright and I was pretty sure I was sitting in a car, question is, why? Oh and also who am I in a car with right now. However, I figured it all out when I heard a familiar cooing sound, followed by, "I think mommy is waking up Miss Chloe."</p><p>And when I opened my eyes, I glanced around before spotting a way too hot Blue Eyed Asshole sitting in the drivers seat giving me that annoying smirk he always seems to have on his face. "Morning Addie."</p><p>I sat up and groaned at the pain that spread across my ribs, before finally connecting a few dots in my head. "Damon, where are we?" I turned in my seat, and caught a glimpse of my happy daughter giggling and playing with her feet.</p><p>"Georgia." Um what?</p><p>"What? No! Why the hell would we be in Georgia and why is Chloe is us?" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Before you passed out, you said you wanted your baby, so I stopped by your house, went in, compelled your aunt, packed stuff up for Chloe and changed her clothes. Then we left." He recounted to me like its just the most normal thing in the world, and that it happens everyday.</p><p>I had no idea what to say to that, so I just asked, "Well, did you at least grab me a change of clothes?"</p><p>He chuckled at me but sobered up when he noticed how I was clutching my side as I sat up some more, "How are you feeling?" I don't know if I have ever seen him this serious before.</p><p>I nodded and told him, "It's just my side, its sore."</p><p>He sighed and looked back at Chloe before telling me, "There's no broken bones. I checked."</p><p>I then got to the root of what was going through my head, "Did I total my car? All I really remember about the dude I hit is that he got back up." I glanced up and our eyes locked, "Who was that guy?"</p><p>"That's what I would like to know."</p><p>"What did you compel Jenna about?" I asked him as I noticed Chloe's diaper bag on the floor.</p><p>"I told her you were gonna be out for a few days and that you and Chloe were fine." I acknowledged him with a nod as I rummaged through my bag, finding that he did in fact pack me a change of clothes, and also saw that my phone was not in my bag.</p><p>"Where's my phone? I need to call Lena and make sure that she's alright. I was driving last night to go get her." And that was when I smelled it. "Damon, your going to need you to pull over."</p><p>He did as I said and once we were on the side of the road I got out, and what a mistake that was. I nearly fainted again, but Damon was swiftly at my side steadying me. I thanked him, and continued to change my stink bugs dirty diaper. Once she was all good, I situated her back into her car seat and shut the door.</p><p>I put the diaper in one of those doggy doo bags so that the smell would be suppressed at least a little bit. And that's when my phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes at Damon as he smirked and answered the phone before I even had the chance to ask who it was.</p><p>"Addison's phone...!" Cocky ass.</p><p>I couldn't hear whoever was on the other line, but I assume it was either Stefan or Elena. "Addison? She's right here. And, yes, she's fine."</p><p>I observed him as he listened to whatever the other person was saying before looking at me, "Your sister wants to talk to you."</p><p>I groaned in irritation before meandering over to where he was standing and held my hand out for my phone. He placed it in my hand, and after him doing so, I lifted it to my ear, "Lena?"</p><p>"Are you okay? You were coming to get me last night, and then you stopped answering you phone, I was worried!"</p><p>"Lena, I'm fine I promise, you know Damon wont let anything happen to me." I paused, "Now what were you so upset about last night when you called?"</p><p>I could hear her eye roll, but when she spoke next she sounded sad, "I found a picture of Kathrine last night, and I look just like her."</p><p>I didn't get a chance to ask her anymore questions, because my phone was being pulled from my hand, "You have a good day. Mm-hmm. Bye-now." </p><p>I gave him an unimpressed look as he shoved my phone back into my pocket, and all he did was say, "Come on Short Stuff, we're almost there."</p><p>I followed him back into the car, and asked him, "Can you explain to me where exactly that there is?"</p><p>"A little place right outside of Atlanta." He gave me a amused look, "Come on sweet heart, your gonna love it. Stop worrying about your sister so much. Step away from your life for five minutes. Five minutes!"</p><p>"Do you promise that I'm not gonna get it trouble with Jenna?" I questioned because honestly, Jen doesn't need to be worried about me all or the time, I don't want her to be.</p><p>"Yes." He simply stated.</p><p>"Well okay then." And we're off.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>There were a few more stops for bathroom breaks and a chance to change my clothes, and stupid discussions. Then there was me trying to hide how hot I found it when he would go all non scary vampire when interacting with Chloe. And while Chloe was getting in a nap, we finally got around to talking about the wreck.</p><p>"What did you do with me car."</p><p>"I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Jesus, that smirk is gonna make my ovaries explode at some point, probably in the near future I'm sure.</p><p>"Do you think the person hit was a..." He cut me off mid question though.</p><p>"From what I could tell, yeah..." </p><p>I blew out a long breath and stated, "Oh that's just perfect, get rid of one gain another." Oh yeah, earlier he said something about someone that wasn't him staking Fuckface Fell. And I say good riddance. "So, do you think you might know him?" </p><p>"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar &amp; Grill."</p><p>I was going to scold him, but got distracted when we pulled up in front of a bat called Bree's Bar. He started getting out of the car and getting into the back to remove Chloe's car seat, so I scrambled out after him.</p><p>"Is a bar the reason that we're in Georgia," I asked him as I gathered everything back into the Diaper bag. "Are you sure they're gonna let us in, I mean we've got a baby with us and I'm obviously underage."</p><p>He rolled his eyes and pulled out the carrier, "I'm very sure sassy pants, now lets go."</p><p>I returned the eye roll and followed him in muttering, "Alright drama queen, I'm coming bossy."</p><p>I heard him chuckle as we entered the bar. And it was quite the surprise when he set the car seat on the ground as a women called out, "No. No, it can't be. Damon. My honey pie." She jumped over the bar and walked up to Damon, and proceeded to grab his face and give him a big smooch.</p><p>I felt my eyes widen in shocked, and I had to look away from the pair, so I brought my gaze down to me sleeping daughter and grinned when I saw her twitch like she always does in her sleep. I'll have you know that it, along with everything that she does besides like, pooping, is absolutely adorable.</p><p>I was distracted from my little bug when the lady that was just swaping spit with Damon yelled, "Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness!" Damon grabbed my hand, picked up the carrier and moved towards the bar as the women started pouring shots, "Drink up!"</p><p>Both Damon and the lady shot their drinks and then her eyes found me, and skimmed over to the seat between me and Damon holding the my sleeping baby's car seat. She had some look in her eyes but she seemed to mask it and asked, "So, how'd he rope you in?" She then poured me a shot.</p><p>I purposely ignored the shot sitting in front of me and told her, "Actually no, my sister is actually dating..."</p><p>What is with everyone cutting me off? "Honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as she smiled and poured some more alcohol.</p><p>Instead of being all broody (I don't wanna be the new Stefan) I forced myself to get over my annoyance with this situation and asked, "Okay. So, how did you two meet?" while trying to hold the most genuine smile I could muster.</p><p>"College." She told me.</p><p>I looked over at the raven haired man shocked, "You're telling me that you went to college?"</p><p>"I've been on a college campus, yes." Damon told me with a wide smile.</p><p>The women (I'm starting to think that she's Bree) piped up again, "About twenty years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman, I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love." Must be nice, "And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody." Awe, a witch I would assume.</p><p>My suspicions were confirmed when Damon whispered, "She's a witch."</p><p>Bree gave him a loving (gross) look, "Changed my world, you know."</p><p>"I rocked your world." And I hate this conversation.</p><p>"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" Bree asked me, but continued, "But mostly he's just a Walk-Away Joe."</p><p>"Well I don't really remember," I said sarcastically while giving Damon a bitch face.</p><p>Bree gave me a knowing look before asking Damon, "So, what is it that you want?"</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>I went outside after that crazy conversation and talked to Jenna, and she just confirmed what Damon had already told me that he compelled her to know. And after that whole thing, I went back inside and spotted Damon and Bree arguing over something on the other side of the bar.</p><p>At some point she said something that pissed him off enough to storm outside. I raised my eyebrows, but was distracted when I heard that familiar gurgle/coo of my happy baby. I gave her a huge grin as I lifted her out of her car seat, and laughed when she gave me a cute little baby giggle.</p><p>Damon popped up beside me and gave Chloe a toothy grin, "Well look who's awake." He took her when she reached out for him, "Did we have a good nap baby?"</p><p>I couldn't help but smile at the pair before I caught an intense look from Bree over Damon's shoulder. We held each others gaze's for maybe 30 seconds but the look was broken when Damon asked me, "Would you say that its time to give her a bottle?"</p><p>I confirmed his thought with small nod, and got to preparing a bottle. Once I was done, I handed him the bottle. I watched as he maneuvered her where he wanted her and coaxed her into taking the bottle.</p><p>After she was done about 15 minutes later, Damon asked, "You wanna take a walk?"</p><p>I thought for a second before agreeing.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>When we got back from our little walk, Damon ordered us some food. After we had gotten our food, Damon and I started to discuss the whole Kathrine Elena situation, "So what, is Lena and I descended from Kathrine in some way?</p><p>I bounced Chloe on my knee and shoved a fry in my mouth while he answered, "If you three were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned."<br/>"Did Stefan think he could use Lena to replace her or something?"</p><p>Damon smirked, "Kinda creepy if you ask me." He paused and watched me pull the onions and pickles off of mu burger, "Come on, what? You don't like pickles or onions? What's wrong with you?"</p><p>I gave him a look, "Says the man that drinks blood to live. Also I've always wondered, does food even do anything for you? Since your, ya know..."</p><p>"Dead?" He finished for me, "And I don't need food, but as long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."</p><p>I ate another fry as we held each others gaze's and just when I thought I might have figured out whatever was going through the man's head, Bree popped up out of no where again and handed Damon a beer. "Here you go."</p><p>"Thank you." Damon told her.</p><p>"You want one?" She asked.</p><p>I shook my head, "No, but I'd take a Dr. Pepper if you had it."</p><p>She smiled and nodded, "There you go." She told me after getting it.</p><p>Damon looked surprised, "You don't wanna drink on your proverbial day off?"</p><p>"No, because someone's gotta take care of the baby while you drink all day. Plus, I'd probably be such a lightweight, Its been a little over a year since the last time I drank."</p><p>He tossed an arm over my shoulder, "Oh let loose mama bear."</p><p>I shoved him a bit, but not hard enough to push him off, "That's not happening drama queen.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>I don't know how it happened, but at some point Damon actually convinced me to take a shot, and after awhile, everyone seemed to be gathered around us at the bar and taking shots. And at some point, my cardigan came off.</p><p>"Ready....Go!" We all downed our shots. I took mine down quickly and smiled, leaning into Damon's side. I glanced up at him and noticed he had a little trouble taking the shot.</p><p>"Awe, honey. Do you want one of Chloe's bibs?" I sarcastically asked him and patted his face.</p><p>He ruffled my hair and spitefully said, "Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."</p><p>I gave him a mom look, "neither can I drama queen, that was like, my third shot."</p><p>Some woman called out from behind us, "Honey, a girl your age should be on the floor!"</p><p>I rolled my eyes at the stupid woman, and shook my head no at Bree who was wondering if we wanted more shots.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Later, I was playing pool with a random girl, and keeping watch on Chloe who was playing with her mobile on her car seat. I was distracted by my phone ringing, so I put down the pool stick and went over to the car seat where my phone sat.</p><p>I picked up the phone, and took Chloe out of the seat as I moved to go outside. "Hello?" I asked, though I already knew it was Elena.</p><p>Though it seems it was just Stef calling on Lena's phone, "Addison, where are you?"</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Stefan, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."</p><p>"Addison, you know that he's dangerous..." I cut him off after that though, because bro, tell me something I haven't heard since I freaking met the dude.</p><p>I shifted Chloe higher on my hip and I told him, "Bye now Stef."</p><p>hung up and moved to put my phone into the waistband of my leggings, but a hand was suddenly coving my mouth, making me drop it. But luckily I kept my hold on my defenseless daughter.</p><p>The rando dude made me stand on some stairs by an electrical tank, I screamed, "Don't Damon!" But I was too late in warning him, because he was whacked by a man with a wooden plank at vamp speed. I ran towards him as fast as I could with my baby in my arms.</p><p>I watched in horror as the man started pouring gas onto Damon, and to try and stop him I yelled, "No!" I tried to get closer, but stopped when the man looked back at me and flashed his fangs at me.</p><p>"Who are you?" Damon groaned from the ground.</p><p>I jumped when the man yelled, "That's perfect! You have no idea."</p><p>I tried to interject and get his focus off of the man on the ground, "Why are you doing this? Please, tell me what he did to make you do this?"</p><p>"He killed my girlfriend." He yelled at me before turning his attention to the Blue eyed vampire, "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you?!"</p><p>"Nothing." Damon spat out.</p><p>"What, I don't get it," I pleaded.</p><p>The man yelled at me again, "My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He finished it of by hitting Damon with a bat.</p><p>I ignored his groan of pain as I figured everything out in my head, "Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend? She told me and my sister about you. She said you were human though, not a vamp."</p><p>"I was." The man confirmed.</p><p>"So she turned you?" I asked, sympathy lacing my voice.</p><p>"If you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever." </p><p>I sighed, "I know she loved you, she said so. She told my sister, 'When it's real, you can't walk away.' And she was right."</p><p>"Well, that's a choice you're not going to have to make."</p><p>This caused me to lash out, "No! Please don't do this! Don't kill him!"</p><p>I screamed in terror, causing Chloe to also cry out, when he struck a match. "I'm doing you a favor." </p><p>I held in my cry and bounced Chloe to calm her down as I told him, "Lexi loved you! And she was such a good person! And that means you're good person too. Be better than that asshole. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please."</p><p>I flinched and held back a yelp as he picked up Damon and threw him into a building. I ran over to him and looked over my shoulder at the man still standing there. "Thank you"</p><p>He looked me over before saying, "It wasn't for you." Then he turned and left.</p><p>I knelt down beside him on the ground and helped him get up, "Are you okay Damon?"</p><p>He just nodded and reached out, at first I thought it was for Chloe, but when he wrapped his arms around me I hugged him back. We were wrapped up together with Chloe between us, and we stayed like that for a few minutes before getting up and heading back to the bar.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Once we got back, the place seemed dead, and we spotted Bree taking a shot at the bar. I went over to where Chloe's car seat was sitting on the table near the pool table to pack up as Damon approached Bree.</p><p>"We were just leaving, I wanted to say good bye." I heard Damon inform the witch.</p><p>I kept quiet in the back as Bree responded flatly, "Good to see you again, Damon."</p><p>"No kiss?" He asked in a snarky manner.</p><p>This caused Bree to turn around, "I'm full of vervain. I put it in everything I drink." Probably smart, also probably not gonna protect you from everything.</p><p>"And you're telling me this why?"</p><p>"Lexi was my friend. How could you?" She turned to run, but Damon was in front of her again, so she yelled, "The tomb can be opened. An- and that baby, she's yours."</p><p>This made me butt into their conversation, "Are you sure? How?"</p><p>"I heard of a girl that could conceive from a vampire because she was the only hope of continuing the Petrova line." She looked between me and Damon, "It was you two! That baby is the product of a vampire and a human, but it somehow still human."</p><p>I stood there in shock trying to process what she had been saying, but it wasn't me who asked the next question, "Are you sure?" Damon asked looking back at me, then back at Bree.</p><p>"Yes, do a blood test if you will, find a witch to do it." I nodded, understanding what she was telling me.</p><p>"Addison, grab your things and take Chloe to the car," He told me after a minute of silence.</p><p>"But..." I tried to telling him I wanted to ask more questions, but he cut me off.</p><p>"Addison, NOW!"</p><p>I gave Bree a sad look, knowing what her fate was gonna be, before picking everything up and heading out of the bar. I sat in the car awhile, waiting for him to come back, which took about 10 minutes. Chloe had already passed out a few minutes ago and I myself was nodding off when Damon got back into the car.</p><p>I wanted to ask him questions, but I was so tired, so I just stayed quiet. We stopped at a roadside motel for the night, and all that went on was a little bit of small talk and innocent cuddling. Chloe slept between us on the bed.</p><p>We got up in the morning and taking turns showering, I even took Chloe in with me and got her clean with me. After awhile we got back onto the road. Neither one of us talked about the fact that Chloe was not just my daughter, but our daughter.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>When we got back into Mystic Falls, we both went to the Grill because Lena told me that she would pick me up there. We both went in, him carrying Chloe in her car seat and we went to the bar.</p><p>Damon ordered, you guessed it, Bourbon, once we got settled down. I looked around to see if any of my friends were here, but I didn't see any of them. </p><p>I did, however, notice Mr. S sitting down the bar a little ways. So I called out, "Hey Mr. S!"</p><p>He glanced at me and gave me a forced smile, and turned back to his papers sitting in front of him.</p><p>Damon gave me a strange look, "What's up with that guy? Isn't he the new History Teacher?"</p><p>I shrugged and nodded at his question.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After Lena came and picked me up, we sped to the house, and when we walked in Jenna was furiously flipping the pages of a magazine. She turned around when Lena and I walked in, but it was weird because she wasn't mad at me, who had just wrecked my car and totaled it. She was mad at Lannie girl who must not have come home at all the past couple days.</p><p>She stood up, and she, was, mad, "I don't set a lot of rules, Elena. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that." Oh boy.</p><p>"Now is not the time you want to talk to me about lies." Umm... What now?</p><p>"Don't do that. Don't turn this back on me. I didn't do anything." I just stood in the doorway, unbuckling Chloe as Jenna followed Lena to the stair case.</p><p>Elena stopped and said some words that changed my life forever, "Okay...Question: am I adopted?" What? "I trust you to tell us the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me and Addie? I thought we were closer than that."</p><p>I stood there holding Chloe in shock while Jenna answered, "Elena, I didn't...they asked me not to."</p><p>I watched as Lena yelled, "I don't want to hear it!" And stormed up the stairs.</p><p>Jenna looked back over at me, sighed, and asked, "Are you okay? I heard about the accident and the car looked terrible."</p><p>I nodded and walked over to her, and wrapped her in a hug. She pulled away and asked me, "Are you not mad?"</p><p>I shook my head, "No, I'm sure they would have told us at one point, so its really not your fault." I leaned back, away from the hug and moved up the stairs, "Night Jen."</p><p>"Goodnight Addie."</p><p>I let out a groan as I walked up the stairs. One mystery gets solved, only for another to pop up... Great, that makes me really happy. Is one normal day just too much to ask for anymore?<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unpleasentville</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>My night so far has consisted of me rushing around the kitchen and stress baking, while thinking about how I'm gonna go about finding a witch to preform a supernatural paternity test. I know that I cant ask Bonnie because she doesn't know how to yet, so I guess I've really just been debating on whether I should ask grams or not. It also doesn't help that I haven't seen or talked to Damon since we got back from Atlanta.</p>
<p>This whole situation plus the fact that I currently don't have a car and I have to ride with Lena everywhere is going to be the death of me. Oh and lets not forget that my dear twin is obsessing about the fact that we're adopted all the time. I personally don't give a shit, but that's just me... I'm sure mom and dad were gonna tell us at some point.<br/>As for my family, I have no idea what Jenna's doing, she might be out with Mr. S. I know that Jeremy is at our supper table sketching, and I'm almost 87 percent sure Lena is upstairs talking about how life just isn't fair with Stefan (what's new?).</p>
<p>Right as I put the final batch of chocolate chip oatmeal cookies into the oven the doorbell rang. So I scooped Chloe up from where she was playing on the floor and races Jeremy to the door to get what was probably the pizza we had ordered. Jer had beat me, but I was right behind him when he opened the door, and 10 points to Addison-dor, because I was right about it being the pizza guy.</p>
<p>"Hey. It's gonna be $22." The pizza guy told Jer-Bear as he started pulling the food from the bag it was in. </p>
<p>Jer looked at me expectantly, "Money?"</p>
<p>"I don't have any money, not down here at least." I informed my formerly goth brother as I lightly smacked his cheek.</p>
<p>We both shared a look and at the same time yelled, "Elena!" but Jer continued it, "We need the money!" He then told the pizza dude, "Uh, here. Come in. Just put it on the table." He then walked back to the dining room, leaving me alone with the guy who cautiously wondered into the house.</p>
<p>He set the pizza on the table before asking, "If you don't mind me asking, how old is she?" He gestured to Chloe.</p>
<p>"This bug is 6 months old," I told him as I raised Chloe's arm to wave at him. He smiled and waved back, but looked up as Lena rushed down the stairs.</p>
<p>She pulled the money from the wallet and handed it to him, "Hi. Um, keep the change."</p>
<p>He excepted the money from her, and started walking backwards out of the house, "Thanks. And you three ladies have yourself a good night."</p>
<p>I gave him a small smile and said, "You too," and then shut the door behind him.</p>
<p>We ate our pizza and some of the baked goods I had made, then all went out separate ways for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>The following day at school, while Lena was giving all of our friends vervain jewelry that Stefan had provided her with, I was handing out the baggies of cookies that I had made. And of course, Care loved both of our gifts. "It's so pretty, and they look delicious. Thank you. God, it'll go with, like, everything. What's the occasion?"</p>
<p>"No occasion. Just a little friend gift." Lena informed, and I would like to call bull shit.</p>
<p>I however told it to her straight, "I was stressed last night, and if I were to keep all of the cookies I made, I would eat them all, and I ain't about to smash those by myself."</p>
<p>We all sat down at a picnic table outside while Care laughed at how blunt I was. Once we were settled she told sarcastically asked Lena, "Lesbian friend necklace? Cause we're freaky like that?" She then finished it with a equally as sarcastic wink.</p>
<p>I couldn't stop myself from all but shouting, "You know it baby girl!" followed Care-Bear and myself fist bumping, 'cause we're awesome like that.</p>
<p>"Your friendship is important to me." Lena told her while tossing a unamused look my way, not that I'm not used to them or anything. I think she hardly ever finds anything I say or do in a joking manner funny. I don't know why, Stefmiester and Dammy boy find me funny sometimes. I think she just might be a fun hater... Anyways.</p>
<p>"Why are you being so mushy?" Caroline asked her after examining the necklace again.</p>
<p>Lena sighed, "Because you've been avoiding me, and I wanted you to know that whatever is going on with you and Matt, it's ok." Also it really hurts my heart seeing Damon compel you all the time. Formalities.</p>
<p>"I was gonna talk to you about that. I was, but there's just not much to say. You know, we've hung out a couple times. That's it, but...I just feel like we've peeked as friends." I gave he a reassuring smile as Lena nodded at her, "This is weird. I shouldn't be talking to you about this. It's weird. It's weird, right?"</p>
<p>I piped up before my twin could, "I think its cute, with little twinges of weird here and there, but sweet none the less." She gave me a grin, happy for my support.</p>
<p>Lena laughed and told her, "It's a little weird, but if it's what you and Matt want, then it's not about me." Sure its not.</p>
<p>Care rolled her eyes in sync with me, "But it's all about you. Matt's not over you, and we all know it." Straight up facts.</p>
<p>"I'm with Stefan now." Since when has that stopped you? "Matt understands that. He knows he has to move on." She then started unwrapping her sandwich, and while she wasn't looking, Care and I shared an unconvinced look.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After school and work were over for the night, Lena, Bonnie, Myself, and my little stink bug were all having supper together. I wasn't really paying attention to the other two, to busy scoping the bar for a certain raven haired alcoholic, and stuffing my face with my cheesy fries. I was startled when Bonnie touched my shoulder, giving me a look before she said, "I can't believe you guys are adopted. I never saw that coming."</p>
<p>I gave a small nod, making sure Chloe was okay as Lena spoke, "And it gets weirder. I looked at our birth certificates." That's news to me, "It lists Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as the birthparents. None of it makes any sense."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "Lena, dad was a doctor, he probably just had to pull a few strings here and there, and bam, they're parents of twin baby girls."</p>
<p>Bonnie agreed, and told her, "Which is why you should ask Jenna."</p>
<p>When Lena groaned I gave her a glare, "Elena, its not her fault that we didn't know, so stop blaming everything on her."</p>
<p>Bonnie looked surprised, most likely due to my outburst before telling my bitchy twin, "First of all, the Elena I know would always want the real truth, good or bad."</p>
<p>"And second of all?" Maybe, uh, I don't know, get the fuck over it?</p>
<p>Bon went in a bit of a different direction then me though, "You just found out your boyfriend is a vampire, so unless your birthparents are aliens..." she asked for a little bit of comedy, which made Lena laugh, "How bad could it be?"</p>
<p>Lena glanced at her phone before standing up, "Ah, ok, look, I have to go to the store. My outfit for the dance is severely lacking accessories." Whelp, that's me.<br/>I followed her up, picking up Chloe's things as Bonnie told us, "Ok, I'll pay the bill."</p>
<p>"Alrighty, by Bon Bon." I told her with a smile.</p>
<p>I deliberately ignored Lena as we walked outside. Her phone started ringing as we got to the car, so I was situating Chloe while she talked on the phone.<br/>"Hello." I listened as she answered.</p>
<p>She put it on speaker as they dude answered, "Hello, Elena, Addison." Creepy...</p>
<p>"Hey, who's this?" She asked, fumbling around in her purse for something.</p>
<p>Though what mystery guy said caused the both of us to pause what we were doing, "Your sister hit me with her car.</p>
<p>"Is that a new one? Or is it yours?" I scrambled around to the other side, climbing into my seat as Lena did the same on her side. "You got away from me. You won't next time." Was the last thing he said to us before Lena hung up on him and drove off, right past the hoodie dude.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>When we got home, I wasn't expecting going into my room and finding THE Damon Salvatore sitting on my bed, flipping through the copy of Fifty Shades of Grey that Jenna gave to me. I got all the way through the doorway before shutting the door and setting Chloe on her little play mat that's on my floor.</p>
<p>Damon dramatically shut the book and dropped it onto my covers, glanced up at me, and then raised his eyebrows at me inquisitively. I rolled my eyes at the hint of a smirk he was sporting, "Jenna gave it to me without me asking, she said, and I quote, 'Since your not getting any for the foreseeable future, you might enjoy reading that.' end quote. She then gave me a smirk and went to work."</p>
<p>"We could change the path of your foreseeable future if you want," He jokingly (well, hopefully) waggled his eyebrows at me.</p>
<p>I shoved him a bit before falling back dramatically onto my bed, "Yeah, I'm not to sure you ancient girlfriend your trying to get out of a tomb would be too happy about that. Especially if she's anything like my controlling bitch of a sister."</p>
<p>He let out a low whistle, "Trouble in twin paradise?"</p>
<p>"When isn't there?" I sassed him.</p>
<p>"Hey now short stuff, I'm not the one pissing you off."</p>
<p>"Not currently at least," I mumbled out while I eyeballed him picking up Chloe off of her mat.</p>
<p>He sat beside me and started bouncing the little bug on his knees while asking, "Is this about the whole adoption thing?"</p>
<p>I groaned, "She literally cant grasp that us not knowing is not Jenna's fault, or anyone's for that matter. And she doesn't get how I don't care. But my thing is, if our parent or parents really wanted up they wouldn't have gave us up. And even if they didn't, whose to say that we'd grow up to be the same people in that situation. Ya know?"</p>
<p>He gave me one of those inquisitive looks, like he didn't realize I could be this deep. "I don't know, exactly, but I get where your coming from."</p>
<p>I expressed my gratitude for letting me vent with a smile, before turning my attention to Chloe and gave her a grin, that she mimicked back to me. I sat there and debating bringing up the whole baby daddy situation, but was brought out of my thoughts by placing the wriggly baby onto my lap, and standing up.</p>
<p>I was gonna ask him what he was doing, but he spoke first, "I gotta go, okay?" When I nodded he said, "Alright, night Addie, night sweet girl." He placed a kiss onto Chloe's head before disappearing.</p>
<p>I growled out in frustration and fell onto my back, making my bug let out a happy squeal in the ride down, and I couldn't help but laugh as she did.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>The next night, after I had already gotten ready for the 50's dance, and I was procrastinating going upstairs and changing Chloe into the little outfit I had gotten for her. I want expecting my aunt to walk into the living room decked out in 50's gear. But I just had to roll my eyes at my twin when she rolled hers at out innocent aunt.</p>
<p>Jenna ignored her and addressed me, "Spoke to the insurance company. Car's totaled. Your gonna have to keep riding with your sister and occasionally borrow mine."</p>
<p>I raised my thumb, "Sweet." But I was cut off from teasing my aunt about her new love interest by my bitchy sister.</p>
<p>"So you're coming to the dance?" She asked in her snotty tone that she sports sometimes.</p>
<p>Jen-Dog didn't seem to notice though, "Alaric asked me to help chaperone." She told us with a huge smile. She walked around the couch and grabbed my shoulder giving them a small rub and whispering, "You look cute!"</p>
<p>"So do you!" I whispered back.</p>
<p>Elena, of course, gave us a disproving look, "Why didn't you tell me, Jenna?" Well I'm glad shes not including me in her little pissy crusade anymore.</p>
<p>I glanced back at Jenna and saw the startled look on her face, before she answered, "Your mom was gonna do it eventually. I never thought I'd have to."</p>
<p>"What did I tell you," I told Lena with a glare.</p>
<p>She didn't acknowledge me in favor of telling poor Jen, "If my mom were here right now and I asked, she'd tell me the truth."</p>
<p>Jenna let out a defeated sigh, and answered, "Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was sixteen, a runaway, and about to give birth to twins. He delivered her babies, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you two were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom." I get it bro, you don't have to explain that to me, I'm not Lena.</p>
<p>"Well, why were my parents' names on the birth certificate?" I explained this at the grill dumbass, dad was a doctor.</p>
<p>"Your dad was a doctor, Elena. He took care of it. They didn't wanna lose you, so they kept it quiet, told as few people as possible, but if anyone ever wanted proof, they had documentation."</p>
<p>"Man, am I ever not right?" I asked sarcastically leaning back with a glare pointed at Lena, because the crazy chick knows I called that one.</p>
<p>Elena ignored me, "What else do you know about her? The girl?"</p>
<p>Can this conversation please end? "Just her name. Isobel." Well damn I'm glad I didn't name Chloe that... that would have just been very awkward!</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Later, after Jenna had left with Alaric, I was in my bathroom adding the final touches to my makeup and hair. I already had Chloe all dressed and ready to go, so I was really just waiting for Lena to be done getting ready so that we could go.</p>
<p>I had just packed Chloe's bag for any possibility when Lena burst into my room, "Ads, was that you in the hallway?"</p>
<p>"What?" I asked her confused. Then the compass that she was holding started flipping shit and spinning like crazy. We both shared a strange look and walked downstairs, Lena calling Stefan I presume, and me carrying Chloe because I didn't wanna leave her by herself if we just so happened to be in danger. </p>
<p>I ignored Lena in favor of walking around and checking the living room, and didn't realize how long I had been doing so, until I heard Lena scream. I did the only thing I could do, I put Chloe down onto the floor and ran to my screaming twin.</p>
<p>When I saw him about to bite her neck, I ran at him and jumped up onto his back, yet he easily throw me off, and went back to trying to take a chunk out of my sister. I groaned and rolled over away from the table behind the coach that the asshole threw me into and sighed in relief when I noticed Stefmiester kicking the vamp's ass, and I actually laughed when the dude flew over me, until I remembered that Chloe was in the other side of the couch. </p>
<p>I shot up and picked up my baby after being glad to hear her cry for the first time since I gave birth to her.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Damon was there and coddling Chloe and myself, and after he took his sweet time fussing over our wellbeing's, spoke to Stefan and Lena. "How did he get in?"</p>
<p>I grabbed his hand to stop him from pacing because it was making me anxious, and he relented, sitting beside me, and gabbing Chlo from me. He cradled her into his chest as Lena told him, "He was invited in."</p>
<p>"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stef added.</p>
<p>I smirked a bit to myself, "Your saying he learned it form the pizza man." I expected a laugh or two, but everyone gave me a strange look. Damn... well if Jer-Bear was here he would laugh at my reference.</p>
<p>Damon rolled his eyes, not caring that I just sounded like a dumbass, "Well, he gets points for that. Did he say what he wanted?"</p>
<p>"I would assume he wanted a chunk of Lena." I spoke up.</p>
<p>The twin gave me a hairy eyeball, "No. He was too busy trying to kill me."</p>
<p>"And you have no idea who this is?" Stef asked.</p>
<p>"No." I saw the look shot a him, "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."</p>
<p>I let out a low whine and leaned onto Damon's shoulder as Lena asked, "You think there's more than one?"</p>
<p>"We don't know." The raven haired man answered while tossing the arm I was leaning on over my shoulder so that I was cuddled into his side.</p>
<p>Hot back looked between the two of us with a strange look, before addressing, "Damon, he was invited in."</p>
<p>Dames nodded and rubbed my arm, "Then we go get him tonight." He then looked down at me and back over to Lena, "You two up for it?"</p>
<p>I couldn't even answer because Lena spoke over me, "What do I have to do?"</p>
<p>"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up." I looked up at him and found he was already looking down at me, "As for you girls, you mind if I third wheel?"</p>
<p>I nodded in approval as Stef said, "That's a bad idea."</p>
<p>"Till we get him, this house isn't safe. For anyone who lives in it. Especially Chloe, so it's worth a shot." My heart is now a puddle on the floor, just so you know.</p>
<p>"I'll do it." Lena told the guys as I nodded in agreement, same as Damon. She grabbed Stefan, who didn't look too excited, and told him, "We'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe."</p>
<p>I verbally agreed this time and dug my head into the crook of Damon's neck, taking a deep breath before getting up, shorty followed by the other three in the room.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Once we got to the school, we all walked in together. Lena and Stefan's arms were linked and Damon and I were behind them, him holding Stink Bug and I was right beside him, and his free hand was resting on my lower back, somewhat guiding me.</p>
<p>Damon handed me Chloe when Lena asked if I wanted to go get some punch, and we went to do just that. I was grabbed a cup of punch while Lena messed with her earing when Cinnamon Bon and Care-Bear. Lena greeted them, "Having fun?"</p>
<p>"No, but this took about two hours, so I'm at least staying half of that." Care, Lena, and I laughed at that, but I couldn't help but notice Bonnie staring off in the distance.<br/>"What's Damon doing here?" She suddenly asked us, yet gave me the accusatory glare.</p>
<p>I raised my hand with the punch as the other was busy holding my daughter on my hip and said, "He offered to come and keep an eye on Chloe. He's gonna behave, promise."</p>
<p>"So what is this, like, a sibling party now, you and Stefan, Damon and Addie?" Caroline asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>"No, but if I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I have to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." I glared at Lena for that comment.</p>
<p>"There's a thought." Bon agreed, and she was shortly followed by Care.</p>
<p>"Mmm. I'll help."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes as they clinked their glasses and glanced over at Damon who was giving me a smirk and I couldn't help but giggle with how ridiculously hot he looked with a floral diaper bag hanging over his shoulder. I left the trio in favor of the blue eyed vamp, needing to grab a diaper for Chloe.</p>
<p>He gave me the bag and let me go off to the bathroom by myself, but once again, when I was in there I got cornered by a few of my basketball teammates telling me it wasn't too late to join. It took me five minutes to get away after finally getting Chloe changed and when I came back, I noticed Bon Bon and Care leaving Damon and tossing him glares as they went.</p>
<p>I got to the man at the same time Elena and Stef did. He took my little bug from me, and blew a raspberry on her hand when she reached up to his face, making her fall into a pit of giggles. I smiled at the pair as Lena asked, "Where did they go?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." He answered in a funny voice while tickling the laughing baby's tummy, and I couldn't help but chuckle along with the sweet little girl.</p>
<p>Stefan had a far away look in his eye as he asked, "What did you say to them?"</p>
<p>Damon smirked, looking away from little Bug, "I was perfectly polite." He then turned his attention to my sister, probably looking to piss her off, "Elena...Would you like to dance?"</p>
<p>And I was shocked when she said, "I would love to." But it all made since when she looked up at her boyfriend, "May I have this dance?"</p>
<p>As Stefan led her away she shot a devilish smirk at Damon, but he was already turned, heading the opposite direction, one hand gripping mine taking me with him. Damon was having fun tossing Chloe around and play dancing with her while I could only watch the show loving how this man was with her. This man that is defiantly her father, no witchy paternity test needed.</p>
<p>The man had turned his attention to me and looked about ready so say something when we were approached by Mr. S. "Yeah, I don't recognize you. How'd you get roped into chaperoning?" I had to hold a laugh as Damon looked at the man confused, "Alaric Saltzman. I'm the new history teacher." He looked between me, the blue eyed vamp, and Chloe and greeted me as well, "Nice tp see you and your daughter Addison."</p>
<p>I smiled, "Nice seeing you too Mr. S."</p>
<p>"Please, call me Ric, Addison," He told me.</p>
<p>"Then call me Addie or Ads, Ric." I told him, earning a smirk.</p>
<p>I could feel the stare Damon had locked on the back of my head before he moved between me and my new friend/ teacher, "Ah, the, uh, cursed faculty position." Well that's only if you kill this one too honey.</p>
<p>"So I've been told." Ric informed him.</p>
<p>Damon held out his free hand, and they shook as he told Ric, "Damon. Salvatore."</p>
<p>Mr. S analyzed him, "Salvatore, as in, uh, Stefan?"</p>
<p>"He's my little brother. I'm his legal guardian, hence the chaperoning." Damon looks about done with this guy and they've been talking barely three minutes.</p>
<p>"I hear he's very bright, not that I've had a chance to see for myself." He played off that being why he was interested, but honestly, I don't believe it, so that means Damon defiantly doesn't believe it.</p>
<p>The blue eyed vamp rolled his eyes, "Well, his attendance record's a little spotty. Family drama."</p>
<p>"No parents?" Not since... like, 1863.</p>
<p>"Mm, it's just the two of us now." Damon told the man while turning his attention back to the little girl in his arms that was demanding attention from him.</p>
<p>"You, uh—you live here your whole life?" Ric asked, eyeing the baby as if she was in great danger or something.</p>
<p>"On and off. Travel a bit." Damon answered before lightly catching Chloe's fingers in his mouth, as she was trying to grab at something, probably his tongue, and I swear Mr. S looked about ready to jump out of his skin. He relaxed when Damon let her fingers go and blew a raspberry on her hand again, which of course made Chloe squeal in delight.</p>
<p>"Really? Where? Around the states?" Ric pried and I held a chuckle back as Damon looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Heh. I'm sorry. I'm nosy. I...I don't mean to pry. Look, it was nice meeting you."</p>
<p>"You, too." Damon said unconvincingly.</p>
<p>"Enjoy the rest of the dance guys." Ric then patted Damon on the arm and walked away, and I didn't miss as the raven haired man watched him walk away suspiciously.</p>
<p>After the strange encounter Damon went off to the dance floor say something about, "Gotta show the princess how to really dance."</p>
<p>I decided to go over to Lena, who was standing by herself looking around, before she seemed to spot something. I observed as she started walking backwards out the door, and I decided I was gonna follow her. I caught up with her as she ran out the exit.</p>
<p>When she noticed I was following her, she grabbed my hand and ran down a few corridors, sometimes looking back to see if who I would assume is the vamp that's been causing us so much trouble, was following us. We finally met our match when we encountered door that were chained shut, making sure we couldn't get through them.</p>
<p>This time I took charge, I gripped my twins hand tighter and ran to the door that leads to the cafeteria. Unfortunately we encountered another locked door, except this time there was no escape for us.</p>
<p>The guy flung the door open and wasted no time going straight for my sister, who tried to get away, only to get restrained by the hair. Just like earlier I took this time to jump on the dudes back ,and just like last time I was thrown across the room onto a table. Only this time I was gasping for breath seeing as the wind got knocked out of me.</p>
<p>When I was finally up right again, I noticed that Lena was attacking the guy with pencils, and she was going for the mop. I ran towards them as she broke it and went to stake him, but he grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing anything. I was finally close to the two as he took the mop and threw it across the room, and went to bite her, but before he could I scooped a bloody pencil off the floor and jammed it into his neck.</p>
<p>Then suddenly Stefan and Damon were there, and surprisingly Damon was holding Chloe. Though not for long because he deposited her into my arms before picking up the stake the guy had thrown across the room. "Hey, dickhead." Damon spoke, " Nobody wants to kill you. We just wanna talk."</p>
<p>The vamp is obviously stupid though, because he rushed in the direction of Lena, Chloe, and myself. Damon quickly threw the stake to Stef who then jammed it into the dude's stomach, making me cover Chloe's eyes.</p>
<p>I stayed back as Damon and Stefan interrogated him, "Now you feel like talkin'?"</p>
<p>All the response Stefmiester received was, "Screw you." Which in turn caused him to drive the stake deeper into the dude.</p>
<p>"Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?" Its weird seeing Stef play bad cop.</p>
<p>"Because it's fun." That's just fucked up.</p>
<p>Stef pushed the stake in farther, "What do you want with Elena and Addison?"</p>
<p>"She looks like Katherine." His eyes traced to Chloe, "It'd also be pretty cool to get the bitch pregnant and have a kid."</p>
<p>I think all of us looked shocked, Damon might have look a bit more on the feral side though, before he growled out, "Don't even fucking look at them." He seemed to gain some composure before asking, "You knew Katherine?"</p>
<p>This caused the dude to laugh, "Oh. You thought you were the only ones." He then laughed so hard he had to gasp, "You don't even remember me."</p>
<p>Damon didn't find it so funny though, "Tell me how to get in the tomb. Hmm?"</p>
<p>"No." Oh boy. Stefan shoved the stake deeper, and this time the guy complied, "The grimoire."</p>
<p>"Where is it?" Damon demanded. And Stef assisted by torturing the guy even farther, "Check the journal. The journal. Johnathan's journal. Johnathan Gilbert's."</p>
<p>Damon grimaced before asking, "Who else is there?"</p>
<p>"No. You're gonna have to kill me." Well... at least he's loyal, that's gotta count for something.</p>
<p>I watched the brothers share a glance, and looked away right as Stefan removed the stake form the vampires stomach knowing what was gonna follow.</p>
<p>I didn't look back until Lena asked, "What do we...how are you gonna find the others now?"</p>
<p>"He had to die." Damon told her as he approached me.</p>
<p>"But..." She tried to continue, but she was cur off by Stefan.</p>
<p>"Elena, he's been invited in."</p>
<p>Then the door opened and all of us turned and saw Ric through one of the windows. Stef told Damon, "Go. I got this."</p>
<p>I followed Damon out of the cafeteria for three reasons. One, I didn't wanna be away from him at this very moment. Two, I didn't wanna watch Stef and Lena be all lovey dovey. And finally I wanted to make sure that he didn't kill my aunt new potential boyfriend.</p>
<p>I had to jog to catch up when he vamp sped in front of Ric, and started to compel him, "What were you doing?"</p>
<p>"Looking for Ms. Hilden." Mr. S answered as I got beside them.</p>
<p>"Why are you in Mystic Falls?"</p>
<p>I got a job as a teacher."</p>
<p>"Do you know what I am?" When Damon asked this I spoke up.</p>
<p>"Damon, please don't kill him." But he didn't show any indication that he had heard me at all.</p>
<p>"You're my student's brother." Ric you lucky man.</p>
<p>Damon squinted at him, "Is everything you're telling me the truth?"</p>
<p>"Yes." I couldn't stop myself from sighing in relief.</p>
<p>"Then forget we had this conversation." Damon said as he gripped my hand and led me out of the school, taking the diaper bag from me. He then took me and a sleeping Chloe home, not bothering to wait for Stefan or Elena.</p>
<p>When we got home, he carried Chloe upstairs and carefully put her in her crib and gave her a soft kiss as not to wake her. He surprised me when he stepped back from her though, by coming to me and wrapping me in a hug placing a kiss on my hairline. I raised up so I was on my tiptoes and pecked him on the cheek as he released me from the hug. He mumbled, "See you soon doll." Then he was gone.</p>
<p>And that got me thinking... what am I gonna do when he really is gone after they get Kathrine out of the tomb. But you know what, I don't wanna think about that tonight, so I'm just gonna get to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Children of the Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*</p>
<p>After the last couple of days that Lena and I have had, I finally got both of the Salvatore brothers numbers programed into my phone. I deeply regretted that fact though, when this morning, I woke up to a call from the raven haired idiot way before I wanted to wake up today.</p>
<p>However, I still rolled over and answered as nicely as I could in these circumstances, "Screw off."</p>
<p>"Good morning to you too short stuff," He said back, most likely sporting a smirk on his stupid face that I am way to attracted to for my own good.</p>
<p>I groaned and rolled onto my back before asking, "What do you want, and why does it have to be right now?" in a really whiney tone. I mean, what can I say? I love my beauty sleep.</p>
<p>"Addison, we have a world to save."</p>
<p>I'm sure that if my eyes were open I would have rolled them, "Don't be a drama queen darling, it doesn't look good on you."</p>
<p>He chuckled and said, "Whatever sassy pants, just listen." It was quiet for a few second before I heard him say, "Rise and shine, sleepyheads."</p>
<p>I would assume that he had put me on speaker because I could hear the startled gasps and the sounds of sheets rustling and I couldn't help but laugh. The first voice I heard besides Damon's was my dear twin's, "Damon! Please!"</p>
<p>And it was quickly accompanied by Stefan's, "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Oh, stop being smutty." I snorted at him.</p>
<p>I don't know for sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion that they aren't decent by how startled Stefan sounds, "Seriously, get out of here!"</p>
<p>"If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it. Now listen, we have some very important business to discuss." Well if Chloe wasn't awake before, she probably is now with how loud and hard I'm laughing at the moment.</p>
<p>"And it has to be right now?" That was my twin for sure.</p>
<p>"Well, we have lots to do, now that we're all friends and working toward a common goal." Oh, so that's what this is all about. He should've just let me sleep.</p>
<p>There was a little bout of silence where body language was probably being how the three were communicating, so I took the time to get up and find that I was correct. Chloe was trying to sit herself up in her crib, so I swooped in to be her knight in shining pajamas.</p>
<p>After changing Chloe out of her dirty diaper,  I started my trek downstairs to start getting some baby food and a bottle ready for my stink bug while still keeping the phone pressed to my ear. I was just starting to feed Chloe when Damon ordered everyone around suggestively, "So, in order to open the tomb, we need to find the journal to get the grimoire to undo the spells. First things first-since you are Elena Gilbert, you're on journal duty."</p>
<p>"Since when am I helping? And why cant Addie do it? She's a Gilbert too." Lena asked slashed complained.</p>
<p>I can feel the smirk he's defiantly tossing her in my bones, "Well, Stefan's helping, and you've taken up residence in Stefan's bed, Ads hasn't, ergo..."</p>
<p>"Plus I have better thing to do tonight, like beat Jeremy at his video games and let his ego take a huge hit." If I was in that room I probs would've caught a hand that looks distinctively like my twins with the back of my head.</p>
<p>I shoved a spoonful of the gross pea carrot spinach stuff into Chlo's mouth and rolled my eyes when she spit it back out onto the tray of her highchair. I was so caught up with my defiant baby that I jumped a bit when Stef spoke, "You don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."</p>
<p>"I'll look for it tonight." She grumbled.</p>
<p>"You should check with Jer." I offered, but if anyone heard it they didn't let on.</p>
<p>"Good."</p>
<p>"How do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like a bit of a dimwit." Well, I don't know about that, he was smart enough to use a ruse to get into the house.</p>
<p>"In lieu of any other options." What a dramatic smartass.</p>
<p>"OK, what exactly is a grimoire, anyway?" Really twinny?</p>
<p>I spooned Chloe the last of her icky veggie baby food and said, "Really Lena? Use your context clues!"</p>
<p>Damon laughed and told her, "It's a witch's cookbook."</p>
<p>I can perfectly picture the look cast upon Stefmiesters broody face right now, "Every spell that a witch casts is unique unto itself, so every witch would document their work."</p>
<p>"Yeah. Cookbook." Damon and I both said at the same time as one another.</p>
<p>I gave him a mental high five as I started moving around in the kitchen to find myself something to eat. I had pulled a yogurt out of the fridge when Stef asked, "What about our mystery vampire? Dimwit obviously wasn't working alone, so whoever's out there knows who we are."</p>
<p>"And I don't like that disadvantage," I'm not surprised, "so... Chop, chop." There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "You know, I really like this whole menage a foursome team thing. It's got a bit of a kink to it." He and I both chuckled at his remark, "Don't screw it up."</p>
<p>I assume he had walked out of the room before he said, "I'll see you and Princess later Sassy Pants."</p>
<p>I smiled to myself, "See you then Drama Queen." I enjoyed his little laugh before it cut off, signaling that he had hung up. I set my phone down and glanced at Chloe with a somber face, knowing that the both of us are really going to miss him when he is gone with Kathrine.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>That night when Lena came home from the boarding house with Stefan, they were in the dining room going through the box of Gilbert trinkets from civil war era Mystic Falls. And while those two were screwing around with that stuff I was busy sitting in my room and folding all of the laundry that I took the initiative of doing today.</p>
<p>And when I was finally finished doing that I went downstairs to bother Lena and Stef's couple time. And it seems that lil b and I think a lot alike, cause the kid left his room at the same time that I left mine, the only difference between us was that one of us had a baby with a death grip on our hair. But don't you worry, I'm used to my daughter trying to rip out my hair, so it didn't really hurt all that bad.</p>
<p>Yet, I also took this opportunity to pass of my little stinker to my formerly emo brother and let him play with her for a little bit because mama needs a break. Well, either that or a stiff drink, but that's not really an option at the moment.</p>
<p>After that whole ordeal I was point man down the stairs and into the dining room only to find Lena with a box containing some muzzle type thing. "The hell is that?" Was the first thing I could get out of my mouth, because that thing looked sketchy as heck.</p>
<p>No one had a chance to answer because of Jer-Bear entering the dining room behind me, but I didn't look the look of remembrance flash across Stef's face. "What are you guys doing?"</p>
<p>"Hey." She greeted Jeremy, but shot a glare at me for no reason, "Just going through some stuff, feeling sentimental. Dad had this old family journal from years ago. I thought I'd dig it up."</p>
<p>Our little bro sat down on the kitchen counter and leaned Chloe back against his chest before asking, "Johnathan Gilbert's journal?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir," I answered.</p>
<p>"What do you know about it?" Lena added.</p>
<p>"I just did a history report on it." Oh yeah, I remember that!</p>
<p>"Oh." I hope she feels dumb, "So where is it now?"</p>
<p>Jeremy shrugged, "I gave it to Mr. Saltzman. He wanted to see it."</p>
<p>I sat back and observed the couple as they exchanged a look... What is that all about?</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>I was pleasantly surprised later after Stefan had left when Damon showed up, and it was kind of odd. He rang the door bell, strange I know. He normally likes to show up in my room late at night and try to scare the crap outta me. And it was so cute when I opened the door and the first thing he did was scoop the baby out of my arms and say, "Princess! Its been too long!"</p>
<p>Apparently we're having a little Gilbert and Salvatore family dinner, so Damon is showing off his cooking skills right now while wooing Auntie Jen. In doing so he is also making himself even more of a dream guy, which is really screwing with my head and I really need to stop drooling over this guy I might possibly never see again.</p>
<p>I'm currently sitting beside Jenna on the counter, bouncing Chloe on my knee while she intensely watches Damon slicing a tomato. Jenna is a lucky one though and is sporting a glass of wine that she's occasionally taking sips from.</p>
<p>The two somehow went off on their own conversation about ex's and such, "My father never approved of anyone I dated, which only made me want them more. Of course. What about you two lovely ladies?" Damon scooped up the sliced tomato and placed it into a bowl.</p>
<p>Jenna spoke up, "There were a few guys. Logan isn't the only loser I've dated." </p>
<p>And I informed, "I dated this one guy freshman year, but we broke up after a few months, and now I have a kid, so my love life is going nowhere fast."</p>
<p>Damon smirked in my direction as Jen patted my shoulder comfortingly, before asking her, "They ever find him? Or is he still missing?"</p>
<p>Jenna laughed nastily, "He's not missing. He's in the Bahamas working on his tan. Very entitled, that one. Marches to his own drum." You can say that again, "He's a Fell. They're all snooty." When I glanced over at her I noticed that she had drained the rest of her whine, and couldn't help but chuckle at her.</p>
<p>Damon was also chuckling at her and he grabbed the wine bottle and came over to Jenna filling her glass again causing her to raise her glass at him. I was then getting up from my spot on the counter as he went back to cooking and jumped when he said, "Hello, Elena."</p>
<p>Jen and I flipped around at the same time right when Lannie girl entered the kitchen, looking shocked that Damon would be here. Jenna greeted her after that, "Hey. Where have you been? We're cooking dinner."</p>
<p>"Is Stefan with you?" He asked her.</p>
<p>I gave her a sarcastic smirk when her eyes flittered to me, and she rolled her eyes, telling the blue eyed vamp, "Um - he'll be here soon."</p>
<p>I left the kitchen directly after that in favor of playing video games with Jeremy while Chloe played on her little play mat with her blocks. I could've eves dropped on Damon and Lena while they both were setting the table, but screw that, I need my full undivided attention on the screen so that I can beat my little bros ass at this game.</p>
<p>And once I did kick poor little Jeremy's booty, I left him to play by himself and watch Chloe while I went and played mediator between Damon and Lena. It was no surprise when I walked in and the first thing I heard was Damon sarcastically asking, "Are you lecturing me?"</p>
<p>I watched the pair sporting a board look when Lena put a hand on her hip and cockily asked, "Do you need to be lectured?"</p>
<p>"I just want her back. I'm sure you can understand that." Well... Ouch, I should've just stayed in the living room with Jer.</p>
<p>Lena gave me a knowing look before answering him, "I can understand that you would do anything for her, yes."</p>
<p>I leaned in the doorway and ran my eyes around the room, purposely not looking at the man, especially since I could feel his on me. He let out some small grunt before saying, "Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way." </p>
<p>He then brushed past me on his way out of the room, and Lena and I were both left there slightly disturbed, yet both for a different reason.</p>
<p>After that nice little get together in the dining room, I was back in the living room, only this time I wasn't the one play games with Jeremy, Damon was. He had Chloe on his lap, and he didn't seem to mind it when she would reach out and slap at the controller every once in awhile. And to everyone's (Jeremy and Mine's) surprise, he was still winning.</p>
<p>"You said you never played this thing before." Jeremy accused the man, who sometimes wouldn't even look at the screen in favor of glancing down at the giggling baby in his lap.</p>
<p>Damon didn't acknowledge the accusation, just shrugging and telling the kid, "I'm a fast learner. Quick reflexes." I tried my best to hide how amused I was when Jeremy's phone went off and he paused the game, my amusement was defiantly caused by the look on Damon's face as he did it if you'd like to know.</p>
<p>I noticed Jeremy contemplate answering, but ultimately decide not to and hang up on whoever was trying to get ahold of the emo boy. The vampire seated beside him noticed the same thing and asked the boy, "Who are you dodging?" I wont lie, I'm a little interested in what Jer Bear is gonna say.</p>
<p>"This girl Anna. She can be, uh, persistent." Sounds like a bitch to me.</p>
<p>"Is she hot?" I need to stop the eyerolling, someone might think I'm dramatic like Damon.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, but she can be weird."</p>
<p>"Men!" I whispered to myself as I stood and started walking to the kitchen, having enough with the guys.</p>
<p>Damon got one last thing in before I was out of ear shot though, "Hot trumps weird, trust me. I mean, look at Addie." I flipped him off without looking back and joined Jentastic and Lannie Girl in the kitchen.</p>
<p>And the second I walked in, Jenna was on my ass, "He is ridiculously hot! And did vyou see him with Chloe? That is dad material right there!"</p>
<p>"Shh!" Both Lena and I shushed her at the same time, then gave each other a glare for doing such a typical twin thing, and we are not typical twins.</p>
<p>I looked over at the raven haired man holding my little bug and told the woman, "A big drama queen is what that man is."</p>
<p>"And an ass," Lena added, and I can just envision the dramatic eyeroll he most likely just executed.</p>
<p>After that Lena went back to going through the old Gilbert boxes, which caused Jenna to ask, "What are you doing with all this stuff?"</p>
<p>"I thought there might be something about my birth parents." And just like that I wanna leave.</p>
<p>"Have you two told Jeremy?" Jen asked us.</p>
<p>"I want to, but..." Lena cut me off.</p>
<p>"We will. When the time is right."</p>
<p>"That's bullshit," I groaned out, catching a look from Jenna in the process, but before the scolding could commence the doorbell rang.</p>
<p>"That's Stefan."</p>
<p>And that's how we all ended up outside, baby included, "Well?" Damon asked his confused brother. "Who took it?"</p>
<p>I leaned on the railing of our porch and watched Stefan carefully as he observed Damon holding Chloe, almost in a trace before finally answering, "I don't know."</p>
<p>"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." I like Mr. S, sure he's a little nosy, but who isn't now a days.</p>
<p>Seems, Steffie agrees, "No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me."</p>
<p>"Who else knew it was there?" </p>
<p>Stefs eyes traced to the window where Jeremy sat inside, and Damon followed his eyes, and when he noticed Jer, he started to make a move to go talk to him. "No. Damon, leave him out of it!" Lena begged, trying to stop, him. Meanwhile, I'm still chilling against the railing confused as to why Lena thinks Damon will hurt Jer over a journal that he gave to his teacher to read.</p>
<p>"Why, what's the big deal?" Chloe and Damon are sporting matching bitch faces right now, and its very amusing to me.</p>
<p>"Damon!" That's a last ditch effort if I've ever heard one miss thang, and it was also very ineffective.</p>
<p>As Damon walked by me to head into the house, he stopped by me in order to link our arms so he could drag me along with him to talk to my lil bro. He sat down on the arm of the couch and I sat beside him, and was a bit shocked when he placed Chloe onto my lap. He then struck a convo with the formerly emo teen, "So... I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Jer asked, only causing Damon to get a bit agitated.</p>
<p>"Don't ask questions, just spill."</p>
<p>Jer-Bear chuckled at the man, "You're kidding me, right?"</p>
<p>And before Damon could lose his patience with the kid Lena jumped in, "Jer, did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Johnathan Gilbert's journal?" </p>
<p>Jer-Bear looked at me like 'are these people serious' to which I just shrugged. He sighed and asked, "Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?"</p>
<p>"Who else did you tell?" Lena, you don't make a very good good-cop.</p>
<p>"Just that girl Anna." Big oof bud.</p>
<p>"The hot, weird one?" Of course that's what he remembers from that conversation.</p>
<p>"Yeah." I've said it once, and I'll say it again... Men.</p>
<p>"Wait, who is Anna?" Stefmiester asked.</p>
<p>So I answered, "Jer-Bear's girly friend."</p>
<p>Damon gave me a unimpressed glance before telling him, "That's what I want to find out."</p>
<p>Lena's phone started ringing, so she went upstairs to answer it, so I conveniently took this time to go change Chloe's diaper, give her a bath, and a bottle before bed, just figuring that was the end of the conversation. Well more like I just didn't care enough to be there, if there even was going to be another half to it.</p>
<p>I guess when I was upstairs taking care of everything I wanted to do, and lulled my little girl to sleep shit started to go down. And it only look a little over a hour and a half to happen, that's gotta be a record or something.</p>
<p>Anyways, I just got Chloe 100 percent asleep and turned around jumping when I noticed the blue eyed vampire standing in the middle of my room. I didn't even get the chance to question him, because he had already grabbed me and he vamp zoomed me out of the window he came in. And it was scary, because I've never done that before</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>The next thing I know, I was standing in the middle of the woods with Damon's hand over my mouth and we were watching Stefan and Elena digging up a grave. I kept looking between the strange couple and up at Damon in confusion. He. Looked. Mad.</p>
<p>Once Stefan pulled a old book (probs the grimoire) and started to flip through it, Damon decided that would be a good time to reveal himself, "Well, what do you know?"</p>
<p>Damon kept his hold on my arm once we stopped in front of the pair who hand flipped around at the shock of hearing his voice. I gave the two my best mom look so that they hopefully saw how disappointed I was in them, while Damon lips curled into a snarl. "This is an interesting turn of events."</p>
<p>Stef at least had the decency to look a little sorry, "I can't let you bring her back. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"So am I. For thinking for even a second that I could trust you." These two need some freaking family therapy.</p>
<p>"Oh. You're not capable of trust." Ass, "The fact that you're here means that you read the journal and you were planning on doing this with just you and Addison."</p>
<p>"Of course I was going to do with just Addison, because the only one I can count on is me! She's never stabbed me in the back! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." He paused and looked at Elena who was behind Stefan, "You had me fooled."</p>
<p>What a bitch she is sometimes, "So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out." Mine or Lena's?</p>
<p>Stef glanced down at me, probably thinking Damon was threatening me, "You won't kill her." I'm not so sure he's gonna try to kill me Steffie.</p>
<p>Damon nodded, glancing down at me, before vamp speeding over to Lena and putting her in a chokehold. And since I had been leaning on him, not supporting myself, I ended up taking a tumble into the little mud puddle beside me. "I can do one better."</p>
<p>I watched from the ground as Damon bit into his wrist and shoved it against Lena mouth and forcing her to drink his blood. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I'm snapping her neck. And you will have a vampire girlfriend."</p>
<p>My eyes constantly flicked between the brothers, wondering how this was really gonna end, "Let her go first."</p>
<p>Damon roughly pulled his arm away from Lena's face and yelled, "The book!"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me." That's probably the smartest thing you've done since you decided to cross Damon like a dumbass Steffie.</p>
<p>"Problem is, I no longer trust that you'll give it back!"</p>
<p>"You just did the one thing that ensures that I will." yet, Stef relented and slowly put the book down onto the ground, "Okay." Damon shoved Lena away from him and she ran to Stefan very unsure, then jumped over the grave into Stefan's arms.</p>
<p>Stefan wrapped her up in his arms, and the pair came up to me, and he momentarily let hero to help me up. Stefan looked to be expecting me to leave with them, so I glanced over at Damon in curiosity, "Go with you sister." Was all he said, so I ended up following the two out of the woods, and going home with them.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Once we were home, and I had taken a quick shower to wash off the mud from my body and hair, I was chilling on Lena's bed while her and Stefan talked in the bathroom. I was for sure ignoring their conversation, not giving a shit, Lena just didn't wanna be alone in her room with just Stefan. So I was being a wonderful person and appeasing her.</p>
<p>I think Stef was sharing his pity party of a life with her, but I was too busy reading Fifty Shades a Grey, which I had started last night when I couldn't fall asleep. It's a lot better then I thought it would be.</p>
<p>I hadn't looked away from the book until Stefan cleared his throat at me from the end of the bed, causing me to look up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Is there aspirin in your bathroom?"</p>
<p>I shook my head at him, "Nope, try the kitchen, or just ask Jenna. All that's in my room is the baby stuff."</p>
<p>He nodded and left. I went back to the book and let out a puff of pain when Lena plopped down beside me on the bed and smacked my stomach accidently when she landed. I set the book down, and almost screamed when there was a sudden blur of dark hair going around the room. I didn't get the chance to though, because I was too busy getting a hard smack to the face and then straight darkness.</p>
<p>I'm gonna go ahead and blame this one all on Lena...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Fool Me Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is super long, like over 6,000 words. Just a warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*<br/> <br/>The first thing that popped into my head when I woke up probably isn't anything that you would assume. Because the first thing that did was that some ice cream would be pretty good right now. But after that naïve thought, I caught a whiff of must... and I remembered that this isn't my bed, and I also realized that there was someone in bed next to me.</p>
<p>I slightly opened my eyes and looked over to my side, and repressed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was only my twin in bed with me. When I was done ogling the sleeping girl, I took my time to glance around the room, and spotted a kinda familiar guy asleep in an uncomfortable position on a chair.</p>
<p>And while I was staring at the guy, Lena began to wake up, so I placed my hand over her mouth to prevent her from making any noise. Her eyes shot open, and the zeroed in on my face, once I was sure she wouldn't scream at me I slowly took my hand away while gesturing over to where the dude was asleep on the chair.</p>
<p>When she took in the situation we had a little silent conversation, which ended up with the both of us quietly getting up and slowly maneuvering ourselves to the door. I kept my eye on the guy on the guy while Lena removed the chain and moved towards the deadbolt. Both of us got ready to get the hell out of here as fast as we could, and the second we looked away, there was arms coming around my torso and yanking me back roughly.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't." The guy spoke, making me figure out who it was that the guy holding my twin and myself captive was none other then Ben McKittrick. That fucker.</p>
<p>Lena gasped and did a full 180 to face us. Ben tossed me aside for the moment and moved closer to Lena, and tried to compel her, "Don't try to escape. Don't even move. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>"I understand." He's McDumbass if he really believed that, but, whatever man.</p>
<p>Benny-Boo then turned his attention to me, and proceeded to try the same thing, "Do the same, understand?" He then yanked me off of the floor and made me stand by Lena.</p>
<p>"Yes, I understand." I said in a way more believing tone, damn, I should be an actor or something, I'd make so much money.</p>
<p>McDick scoffed at us and turned, opening the mini fridge, giving us the opportunity to swing the door open and try to bolt. However, for the second time today, the escape plan was foiled by a bitch ass vampire. The chick that was outside of the door grabbed Lena by the hair while simultaneously using the stupid vamp strength to throw me back. The hell is everyone being so shovey today?</p>
<p>"Seriously?!" The vamp bitch asked aggressively. </p>
<p>I slowly started to get up as the washed up jock answered her, " I told her not to move! I did that eye thing that you taught me!"</p>
<p>"And forgot the lesson about vervain!" What a dumbass, "She dates a vampire, Ben. And the little one is basically Damon's pet! Duh!" Excuse you sweetheart, that is some bullshit.</p>
<p>I chose this time to make the situation worse for myself because I am thoroughly pissed with how my day has been going in the short amount of time that I've been awake, "Well he used to be a high school jock, you cant really expect too much from him."</p>
<p>Nothing bad happened though, Ben curled his lip at me and the girl actually let out a small laugh, I have no idea if it was of amusement or disbelief, either way I really don't care. She then shoved the twin against the wall while she opened the bathroom door. </p>
<p>"Who are you? What do you want?" If Lena keeps it up with the questions, she might just end up with a chunk of her neck missing.</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" Bitchy chick asked before forcefully shoving Lena into the bathroom, and if I wasn't such a good person, I'd probably laugh at the noise that came out of her mouth while she fell. Then attention was on me, "I can see why Jeremy talks about you in such high fashion," She moved, making the path to the bathroom open, "After you." I drifted towards the door, trying to figure out if her talking to my emo little bro is a really bad thing of a slightly bad thing. Once I was inside the bathroom safely the door was slammed shut, causing me to jump. Lena then flipped on the lights, while I examined the room.</p>
<p>Both Lannie Girl and I noticed the familiar body of Bon Bon in the bath tub at the same time. Lena rushed over to her while I went over to the sink and grabbed a washcloth to wet with cold water to put on her head. I then brought the cloth over and handed it to my sister, then sat down beside her.</p>
<p>I let out an audible sigh of relief when I noticed Bonnie opening her eyes. Lena was on top of the situation, "Bonnie?"</p>
<p>Bonnie looked around confused, "Elena? Addie?"</p>
<p>I gave her a comforting smile, "Yeah, hey Bon."</p>
<p>Lena on the other hand, "Oh, you're okay!" Not so comforting.</p>
<p>"My head..." Cinnabon groaned while reaching for her forehead.</p>
<p>Lena and I shared a look before she moved forward, "Come here." And then pulled Bonnie up, so she was sitting in the tub instead of laying.</p>
<p>Then it seemed that something clicked in her mind, "Oh my god! Ben is a-!"</p>
<p>Lena cut her off with a shush as I added, "A dumbass? Agreed."</p>
<p>Bonnie gave me a wide eyed look, like she couldn't believe I would say that... well believe it honey, I've had about enough of being dragged places and into situations I don't wanna be in. Lena also gave he her special hairy eyeball that is reserved for just me, before telling Bon, "They can hear." While pointing to her ear and over to the door.</p>
<p>I sat back, getting comfy against the wall as Lena got up and turned on the sink. When she was back kneeling by Bonnie, the witch finally spoke up, "I'm so stupid!" Just a little.</p>
<p>"No, he had all of us fooled!" Lena tried telling her to get her to calm down.</p>
<p>It didn't really work, "What's going on? Why are we here?"</p>
<p>"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Oh of course, because what isn't about that lately.</p>
<p>Bonnie looked confused, "Spell book?"</p>
<p>"Grimoire." I added, think maybe she was confused because of the wording... She wasn't.</p>
<p>So Lena took a shot at the explaining, "Damon said it could be used to open the tomb."</p>
<p>"Why didn't I know about any of this?" Because Elena is very controlling.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes as Lena started to say, "I was trying to keep you out of it, hoping it would never come to this." See? Controlling.</p>
<p>"Come to what?"</p>
<p>"They wanna use you and your ju ju to preform the spell." I informed lazily, while checking my hair for split ends.</p>
<p>"They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out." Lena elaborated when the witch hadn't said anything.</p>
<p>"No way!" The girl said after it finally sunk in.</p>
<p>"I know." Lena said while I nodded, not looking up at the other two.</p>
<p>I surprised myself when I didn't jump as McDumbass busted his way through the door. I suppressed a giggle though then Lena stepped in front of Bon Bon like she would stand a chance against a vampire. I sat back and calmly watched as he turned off the tap, and when he turned back around Bonnie spoke, "You're wasting your time. I'm not gonna help you."</p>
<p>I narrowed my eyes at the vamp as her grabbed Lena away from Bonnie, "That's why she's here. Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy."</p>
<p>Ben then pushed Lena out of the room before turning back, probs for me, but before the dude could man handle me I was already up, and trying to get around him. When he reached for my arm to try and grab it, I pulled back and said, "Now Benny-Boo, no need to be an asshole," in my mom voice, and walked right past him into the room.</p>
<p>"She wants to talk to you." Ben said before shutting himself in the bathroom. I threw him the middle finger before he was completely outta sight. That's a win in my opinion.</p>
<p>I calmly stood to the right of my twin, keeping my eyes on the vampire teen with a strange taste in clothes. The girl and I locked eyes and then she started to talk. "Well, well. Elena Gilbert. You really are Katherine's doppelgänger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling. Except, little twin Addison here somehow has love sick Damon Salvatore wrapped around her little finger, much to your distaste." She smirked at me before taunting Lena more, "Am I wrong?"</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow at her interpretation of our lives, but didn't comment when Lena asked, "Who are you?"</p>
<p>The girl didn't drop her smirk, "I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean, we're like, practically dating." The last part she said with fake teenage girl excitement.<br/>"Sorry Annabitch, lil b hasn't mention you to me at all, hope you don't feel the sting of that." I told her sarcastically, earing a look from Lena and a laugh from the vamp I just taunted. </p>
<p>"God, you really do have balls, no wonder your Jeremy's favorite. Your little girl is gonna be a handful if she take after you or her father." At the end she and I shared a knowing look, though she was smirking, and I was making sure she saw how dramatic I was rolling my eyes.</p>
<p>Anna walked to the window, and took a glance out the curtains. That's when Lena decided to speak up, "Bonnie's not gonna open the tomb."</p>
<p>This earned my twin quite the devilish smirk, "Oh, I think she will."</p>
<p>"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" I don't think anyone but Damon really wants her out of the tomb... Like anyone. At all.</p>
<p>Then Anna gave me a 'are you serious look' to which I just shrugged, then she turned her look to Lena, "Trust me. No one I know wants to see that girl again. Except Damon..." But that's when I started speaking in sync with the vampire.</p>
<p>"...the lovestruck idiot." Lena flipped her confused eyes between Anna and myself, before glaring at me for being a smartass towards her.</p>
<p>Once Lena was done, and had sufficiently killed me with her brain, "Then what is it? Or who is it?"</p>
<p>"That's kinda personal Lena. Would you want someone prying into your private business?"</p>
<p>Anna doesn't seem to mind her being bitchy though, "My mother's in there." She paused and walked closer to us. "Katherine couldn't help herself. She just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. And when she got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away."</p>
<p>"Kathrine sounds like a bitch." I stated.</p>
<p>The twin slapped my shoulder before trying to sound as sincere as possible, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Anna rolled her eyes, "You really mean that, don't you?" she paused and chuckled, "Yeah, I think we'll skip the dead mom bonding so you can start serving a purpose."</p>
<p>"Which one of us?" I asked while Lena asked, "Which is what?"</p>
<p>"Leverage. Both of you." She answered, and picked up a phone... actually I think that's Elena's phone, and asked, "This belong to you?" Lena jumped forward, trying to snatch it form her, but Anna was too quick. Surprising right, I mean she's only like a maybe 200 or more year old vampire! Lena will never learn. </p>
<p>"Ah-ah!" The vampire teased as she walked across the room and dialed a number into the phone. I couldn't hear whoever answered, but I assume it was on of the brothers, most likely Stef seeing as it's Lena's phone Anna is calling off of.</p>
<p>"They're fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and they'll stay fine." The curly haired vamp spoke into the phone.</p>
<p>I sat quietly as I waited for Stefmiester to answer the girl, "Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together." </p>
<p>After Anna hung up she knocked on the bathroom door and stated, "I'm leaving." Which was shortly followed by McDoofus opening the door and leading Bon Bon out of the bathroom. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence." She ordered.</p>
<p>Ben nodded, "Right. I got that."</p>
<p>Then boss lady was gone, and Bon was shoved onto the bed with me, "Sit. Behave." His dark eyes moved to Bonnie, "So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?" Bon didn't answer though, and I cant decide if that was smart or stupid.</p>
<p>I was picking at my nails to pass the time when Lena asked, "Is there anything to drink here?"</p>
<p>Ben shot up and walked towards, "Are you offering?" Que my eyeroll, so predictable from a vamp, "There's water on the night stand."</p>
<p>Lena picked up the water while giving Benny-Boo a glare, and as she started to take a sip Bonnie spoke up, "Hey. Can I have a sip?"</p>
<p>I flipped my gazes between the two girls, understanding why Bon wants the water so bad, and I was internally hoping Lena did too. She moved the glass away from her mouth and handed the object to Bonnie, who right away threw the liquid inside on Ben. We all started getting up and running to the door after Bon turned the water into fire, hoping to get away while he was distracted.</p>
<p>Bonnie made it to the door and got it open before I was thrown back and he wrapped his arms around Elena, stopping her from getting out. "Come back in! Shut the door!" He shouted at her while non verbally threatening my twin, causing Bonnie to slip back into the room, not wanting Elena to get hurt.</p>
<p>"Don't hurt her!" She pleaded once she was fully back into the room.</p>
<p>I was just getting up when Ben yelled back, "Don't make me!" Bonnie shut the door behind her and deadbolted it after Ben ordered, "Lock it!"</p>
<p>Well, that could've gone better.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>3rd POV*</p>
<p>An irritated Damon watched from across the way as the girl he was acquainted with back in 1864 spoke to Addison's little brother, trying to get rid of him. He just came from the Gilbert household, looking to check on Chloe, knowing her mother was a bit tied up at the moment. And he was relieved when he found that Jenna had gotten her up and was feeding her some gross looking baby food.</p>
<p>Coming out of his thoughts, he finally made his move as the boy left and Anna sat down onto a bench. He appeared beside her and sarcastically asked her, "Got a hot date or are you just plan on nabbing the entire Gilbert family?" So he's a little salty that she kidnapped the mother of his recently revealed daughter, sue him.</p>
<p>"A party, right next to the old cemetery. Isn't that nice of them? Lots of warm bodies for starving vampires." Was how she answered, which only served as a good way to piss him off more.</p>
<p>He suppressed a growl as he told her, "I told you. I work alone."</p>
<p>"Yeah, so do I. But your minus a witch and I'm minus a spell book. So what do you say?"</p>
<p>What to do, what to do? Ah, threaten, "Stefan will come after you, you know that. For messing with Elena." And he himself will come after the girl if she so much as touched one hair on Addison's pretty little head.</p>
<p>"Then he won't be to happy if I kill her when I don't get what I want." She then smirked up at the man sitting beside her, "And I doubt you'll be too happy if your baby mama isn't breathing when little Chloe says her first word." And with that she started getting up and walk away.</p>
<p>Damon scrunched his face up in thought, before he sighed in defeat, "When do you want to do this?"</p>
<p>The girl turned, laughing at Damon, "Your so worried about this girl, but you plan on leaving her here with no protection when you get Kathrine. God, it's like 1864 all over again. You Salvatores are truly pathetic when it comes to women." On the inside she felt for the poor teen mom, but she also knows its none of her business, "Tonight. After sundown. Meet at the church." </p>
<p>Then Anna left Damon sitting there on the park bench to think about how his choices will effect the two girls he was going to be leaving behind once he got what he wanted. Now that he has both Chloe and Addison, how will he be able to be away from him... No. No.</p>
<p>Kathrine is all he needs. He sighed again, and got up, also leaving.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Addison Gilbert POV*</p>
<p>Elena, Cinnamon Bon, and myself were all back to our rightful spots on the bed while Ben paced around in front of us pissed off. "Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die." Why does it matter McDickhead?</p>
<p>"Yep. We can die." Bon informed the Dracula wanna be dryly. You go Bon Bon!</p>
<p>"Ah. That sucks." And as he said that the door was kicked open, and Benny-Boo started screaming as the room was consumed by sunlight, and dove between the room's two beds.</p>
<p>Lena yelled, "Stefan!" When she realized that he was out savior. </p>
<p>Then Bon and Lena were out the door, yet I stayed behind for a few seconds. I took a step towards the hiding vamp and spat out, "Ah. That sucks McDumbass." And then I swiftly turned and went outside, joining my two fellow kidnappees.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>Once we were free, we all went to Grams' house. As of right now, I'm sitting at a table with Bonnie and Grams, while they speak.</p>
<p>"How did you know where we were?" Bon asked, with a voice full of curiosity, and I wont lie, I'm a little curious about that myself.</p>
<p>"Many things can fuel a witches power. Worry. Anger. After Stefan told me they had taken you, I had a lot of both. Simple locater spell was easy after that." Grams explained with that super soothing voice of hers.</p>
<p>Bon Bon sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry. About all of this."</p>
<p>Grams gave her a smirk, "Not as sorry as they're gonna be." Umm, okay then.</p>
<p>Ah, Lena, Stef perfect timing kids, "So what do we do now?"</p>
<p>"Well, for now, you need to stay here." No way Jose.</p>
<p>"A prisoner, in my own home? I don't think so." Get it Granny!</p>
<p>"Yeah and I want my daughter." I informed the forever 17 year old as I leaned back into my seat.</p>
<p>Stefmiester glanced between the two of us, "I can't protect you if you leave the house."</p>
<p>"We'll protect ourselves." Hell Yeah!</p>
<p>Lena chose this time to shove little pieces of shrapnel into my chest, "We need to let him have Katherine back. He's not going to stop until he gets her. If we help him, maybe that ends it."</p>
<p>"No! He doesn't deserve to get what he wants." I winced, and held back the urge to defend the man in question.</p>
<p>"Do we really have another option?" I asked, while Lean glanced between myself and her boy toy.</p>
<p>"Witches being pulled down by vampire problems. As much as we tried to do to stay out of it. I'll open the tomb. You get your brother's girl and destroy the rest with fire. Then this will be all over." Why do I feel like this isn't a good idea at all?</p>
<p>"We still have to get Damon to agree." Stef pointed out.</p>
<p>Lena pipped up, "He already agreed once."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and then we double crossed him. So now he's angry."</p>
<p>"He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do." Bitch you wont do shit.</p>
<p>I then spoke my piece, "Yeah, you'll do nothing." Lena cut me a glare, "You forget that he was crossed by you two, not me. Plus, he doesn't even like you Lena."</p>
<p>I then proceeded to get up, and head outside, to wait for Stefan to come drive me home.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>After Stefan dropped me off at the house, I hurried up and got changed, and put Chloe into a lot warmer clothes. I quickly packed her diaper bag, and set out to Jenna's car to go drive to the Salvatore Boarding House where I knew Damon would be.<br/> <br/>When I walked in Damon was putting on his leather jacket, getting ready to leave. I loudly cleared my throat to get his attention, even though I know he already knows I'm here. I shifted Chloe as I made my way further into the room.</p>
<p>I found myself holding my breath as he looked up at me, "You're okay?" I couldn't tell if that was a question or not so I just nodded. "You stage a jailbreak?"</p>
<p>I followed his every move with his eyes, while Chloe babbled a bit to herself in my arms. After he picked up the grimoire I answered, "Stefan got Grams to preform a locator spell on Bonnie."</p>
<p>"Ah, brother. Ever the white knight." I sighed and moved closer to him.</p>
<p>"Not everyone wants the shiny knight, some people like the bad guys." Our eyes locked when I was finally in front of him.</p>
<p>Chloe reached up for him automatically, when she realized who he was, "Hey princess." He said as he lifted her from my arms and into his.</p>
<p>I let a small smile grace my face at the pair before I let the bomb drop, "Bonnie is willing to help you. I talked everyone into it with the help of Lena."</p>
<p>"I doubt that." He said as he settled Chloe on his hip, so I grabbed his hand to try and add emphasis to my next words.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna say that I'm not gonna be upset when your gone after you get Kathrine. I'm sorry that Lena and Stefan lied to you, but I'm not them. And I'm not going to try to sat that they're sorry for doing it, because they aren't."</p>
<p>"Well, at least you're honest." He said, squeezing my hand.</p>
<p>"I know your protecting the people you love your own way. I know how bad you want her back, and I get that. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."</p>
<p>He sighed, and leaned down, resting his forehead on mine, causing me to close my eyes and take a deep breath at how close we were. "Baby, you know that Anna isn't gonna stop her little crusade, no matter what I do."</p>
<p>I groaned a bit at the nickname and slightly nodded, "We'll deal with her when we have to."</p>
<p>He moved back, putting space between us, but not before placing a lingering kiss on my hairline, making me wanna squeal like a typical teenage girl in these situations. "Alright girls, what are we waiting for?" He asked rhetorically and proceeded to grab my hand and lead to way out to Jenna's car.</p>
<p>And once we were all strapped in and ready to go we were off.</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>When we arrived to the party we were met by Lena, "The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church." She said as we made out way farther into the woods. Damon was carrying Chloe's car seat because my Little Bug fell asleep on our way here, which is something she always does during a car ride.</p>
<p>Damon's hold on my hand tightened the slightest bit when he answered, "Your hope, not mine."</p>
<p>I took the silence that followed to take in my surroundings, and let out the lightest moan of displeasure when I spotted Care and Matt coming up to us, "Elena, hey!" What am I blue eyes? Chopped liver?</p>
<p>Caroline in her jealousy, gotta love it, pipped up right after Matty boy, "Elena! Addison! Oh my God, where have you been?" Her eyes went to Chloe car seat on Damon arm, "Why is Chloe here?"</p>
<p>"We aren't gonna be here long," I answered while Care gripped Matt's hand, mostly to stake her claim over Mr. Mattchew.</p>
<p>Damon rolled his eyes, "Long story, no time to tell it."</p>
<p>"I wasn't talking to you." Care told him with a vicious glare on her face.</p>
<p>"Sure you were." After he said that I squeezed his hand, trying to let him know that we really needed to get going.</p>
<p>The raven haired man glanced down at me, but before we could start to leave Matt spoke to Damon, "We haven't met. I'm Matt."</p>
<p>As Matt stuck his hand out Damon didn't even glance at it, "Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way." And with that we were heading to the church ruins.</p>
<p>I gave a small wave behind me and Lena yelled out to them, "Ah, I'm sorry, guys."</p>
<p>When our little group approached the ruins Damon whistled, alerting everyone of our arrival, "Brother. Witches." Damon walked by everyone, hand still in mine, the grimoire resting in Chloe's car seat, and he led me down the stairs to the tomb with him.</p>
<p>Once all of us were at the tomb, Damon with an alert Chloe, Lena, Stef, and myself were all watching from the entrance as Grams and Bon were setting up for the spell. "Air. Earth. Fire." Grams spoke.</p>
<p>"Water." Bonnie finished, holding up a bottle of water that Grams took from her and starting sprinkling in onto the floor.</p>
<p>Lena gave a look of confusion at the witch family, "That's it? Just water from the tap?"</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow at the twin at the same time that Grams did, "As opposed to what?"</p>
<p>"I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something." I let out a small laugh at her as Grams just smirked at her. </p>
<p>After all of that, Damon walked up to me and placed my giggly girl into my awaiting arms, before he pulled what looked like a blood bag out of his pocket and started to unravel it. Stefan seemed to notice it as well, "What's that?"</p>
<p>"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." He smirked at his own joke and looked back at Lena who shot him an unamused. Stef sighed and looked away, causing Damon to look over at him, "Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me."</p>
<p>Stefmiester chuckled, "I can't wait to get rid of you."</p>
<p>The man hummed at his brother while he reached his hand down and ruffled my hair.</p>
<p>Bonnie looked up from what she had just done on the ground and announced, "We're ready.</p>
<p>Damon walked over to the tomb opening and inspected it while Bon Bon and Grams were reciting the spell, and he spoke up, "What are they saying?"</p>
<p>"Sounds Latin." Stef guessed.</p>
<p>"I don't think it's Latin." Lena added after that.</p>
<p>I myself added my own piece, "And I don't care."</p>
<p>We were then quiet, save for the chanting of the witches, and when the torches flared up Lena grabbed Stefan's arm, and I gasped, finding my hold on my little stink bug tightening. "What's happening?" Lena asked, and she was answered when the door to the tomb started to creak open super ominously.</p>
<p>And after it opened all the way, Bonnie and Grams stopped chanting and Bon exclaimed, "It worked!"</p>
<p>I looked between the two witches as Grams told her granddaughter, "Of course it worked."</p>
<p>From Damon's position by the tomb door and told his younger brother, "We have some fires to build."</p>
<p>Stef nodded and turned to his girlfriend, telling her, "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Lena nodded at him and he then went up out of the tomb, and once he was gone Damon looked between everyone around the tomb, before settling on Lena, " You ready?"<br/>"What?" Lena and I both asked at the same time.</p>
<p>Damon turned his attention to Bonnie and Grams, "You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" He then grabbed Elena, getting ready to drag her into the tomb with him.</p>
<p>I just watched with wide eyes as Grams told him, "Don't take her in. I'll bring the walls down."</p>
<p>"You'll bring the walls down if I don't." He spat, "You think I trust you?"</p>
<p>"As much as I trust you." She spat right back.</p>
<p>"Ladies, lets take a deep breath and stop the fighting, please." I tried my best to get them to stop, because all of the arguing was causing Chloe to start to whimper a bit.</p>
<p>"Enough. Both of you." Lena ground out, "Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."</p>
<p>Damon snatched a torch from the circle before asking Lena, "May I?" And when Lena agreed, he went into the tomb, shortly followed by my controlling twin.</p>
<p>Maybe five minutes after Damon and Elena disappeared into the tomb, a familiar head of curly hair coming down the stairs. Before Anna could fully enter the tomb Bonnie spoke up, trying to stop her, "Hey, you're not going in there!"</p>
<p>Anna gave her a glare, "You think you can stop me?"</p>
<p>I observed the scene before me, confused when Grams stopped Bonnie from preventing Anna from entering the tomb. "Bonnie..." I leaned against the wall and watched as Anna picked a flashlight off the ground and ran into the tomb.</p>
<p>"Why did you let her go in?" Bon flipped around and asked her grandmother voice laced in agitation.</p>
<p>And what Grams said made my blood run cold, "Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" I grumbled, setting Chloe into her car seat and moved closer to the two witches. Grams just raised a challenging eyebrow at me, and before I could pop off, Stefan came back down into the tomb.</p>
<p>"Where's Elena?" He asked when he realized she wasn't here.</p>
<p>I shot a death glare at Grams while Bonnie answered him, "Damon took her inside."</p>
<p>"What?" He yelled shocked, but as he started to go to the tomb to go get her, Grams grabbed his arm to stop him from doing so.</p>
<p>"Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."</p>
<p>Stef has about the same look on his face that I did when I heard the news, "What did you do?"</p>
<p>I walked over to Stefan to stand beside him as Grams explained what she had done, "Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door."</p>
<p>I held back the urge to attack her for doing this to Damon after everything, and right under our noses no less. "What's the seal?"</p>
<p>Grams shifted her eyes to me, then back to the younger Salvatore brother, "Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out."</p>
<p>"Lena's human, so she can get put, but everyone else. Damon, Anna, Kathrine, Anna's mom, they cant." I venomously said to no one in particular.</p>
<p>"You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Stef accused the women.</p>
<p>Grams didn't have the decency to look sorry when she settled her gaze on me, and I know for a fact I probably look like I'm either gonna cry or go fuck shit up somewhere. "I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters." She said it to Stefan, but she never took her eyes off of me.</p>
<p>Then we all heard an echoed scream coming from the tomb that sounded a lot like my twin, and the next thing I know, Stefan was racing into the tomb to go save her. I stood at the entrance of the series of tunnels and ignored the pair of witches while Bonnie tried to convince Grams to lift the seal so Stefmiester could get out.</p>
<p>I stood in the entrance for who knows who long, and I didn't move until Lena came barreling out of the tomb. "Elena, Stefan..." Bonnie started trying to break the news to Lena that her boyfriend wasn't gonna be able to get out of the tomb.</p>
<p>Yet, Lena cut her off, "He's right behind me." But when she looked back he was just standing where I had been previously, not being able to come back in, "Stefan, what are you doing?" she asked, walking over to him worried.</p>
<p>"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it, "Bonnie tried assuring her from her spot beside Grams.</p>
<p>"What is it?" She basically demanded of the vamp.</p>
<p>"I cant." was all he said.</p>
<p>"Can't? Can't what?"</p>
<p>"He cant leave the tomb because the seal is still there keeping him in." I informed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>She shrugged my hand off, "You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?" And when Stef didn't answer her and just looked down she exclaimed, "Oh, my God."</p>
<p>And when everything turned sappy, I tuned them out and made my way to Chloe, picking her up, but I tuned in again when Grams said, "Even if we're able to break through the seal, we wont be able to hold it for long.</p>
<p>I just stood there and mentally crossed my fingers, hoping that both of the boys will get out of this, when Stefan went back into the tomb to try and find Damon. I stayed in the same spot, bouncing Chloe on my hip to keep myself from going crazy with worry.</p>
<p>Bonnie and Grams were chanting the spell as Lena impatiently did laps around them, and when the torches flare she stated, "I think it's working."</p>
<p>And not two seconds later Anna exited the tomb with a women, probably her mother, and she looked between Lena and Myself, "I just wanted my mother back." But then she was talking right to me. "Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him. I'm sorry." And with that, they both left.</p>
<p>And when the torches began to falter I put Chloe into Lena's arms, not caring if she wanted to hold her or not, and sprinted into the tomb, trying to find Stefan and Damon. And when I finally found them I found Damon roughly shoving his younger brother from him.</p>
<p>I came towards him until I was directly in front him, "Damon, please! She isn't worth it." I cupped his cheeks, trying to get him to lock eyes with me, "We need to get out of here fast." </p>
<p>He slowly looked into my eyes, before nodding and muttering, "Yeah, okay."</p>
<p>Then I was scooped into his arms as he vamp sped out of there, and once we were out, he stopped for a few seconds to pick up Chloe's car seat where it seems Lena put her back into after I had left, an then we were in the chilly night air.</p>
<p>He set me down on the grass and I ran over to my baby bro who was just waking up. "Jer?"</p>
<p>"Addie?" He asked disoriented.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm here bud." I said before wrapping him into a small hug. I back off however when Stefan and Lena came up, letting her fuss over him.</p>
<p>"He's okay." I faintly heard Stef inform her as I walked over to Damon who was standing, looking down at the baby he was holding after taking her out of the carrier. I wrapped my arms around his torso, under where Chloe was resting on his chest while I laid my head down on his chest, just below his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Damon, I know you loved her."</p>
<p>—~•+•~—</p>
<p>I rode back home with Elena and Jeremy in Jenna's car, but I didn't stay long. I once again packed up some clothes for tomorrow and more diapers for Chloe. In the kitchen I tossed the can of formula we have and a bottle of baby water, plus some baby food for tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>Then I was off to the Salvatore Boarding house once again today. I knew I should stay with Jeremy, but I cant stand the thought of leaving Damon all by himself after the realization he had tonight. Plus, the man kinda sped away from the church ruins with Chloe in his arms, so I kind of figure I should be there relieve him of the parenting duty when it becomes a bit too much.</p>
<p>When I pulled up and got out of the car, the door opened reveling Stefan, who cam out and carried the stuff I had brought into the house for me. I thanked him as I entered the parlor where I spotted Damon sitting in front of the fire staring into it blankly. I noticed that Chloe was out cold against his chest and repressed the urge to squeal at the sight, and made my way further into the room.</p>
<p>I slowly went over to him and sat beside him, placing my head onto his shoulder at an equally slow pace, not wanting to spook him. I noticed Stefan sit down in a chair on the other side of him, watching him.</p>
<p>And that's how we stayed, well until I fell asleep against his shoulder, finally crashing after such a long day.</p>
<p>But hey, at least I wont lose Damon now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Few Good Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such the long wait!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*</p><p>I was minding my own business, as I usually do, just letting Chloe periodically snack on those melt in your mouth baby snacks while watching an episode of Criminal Minds. When all of the sudden, my fun was ruined by my controlling twin on a vendetta to find our birth mother that I could care less about. Dragging Jenna into it with her no less.</p><p>And she cant let it go that I just don't give a shit, because she keeps on trying to drag me into it as well, but the only thing its doing is pissing me off.</p><p>Anyways, I was pulled over to the dining table to listen to whatever Lena made Jenna dig up, "Your dad kept everything from his medical practice—records, logs, old appointment books." I sighed when she pulled out a journal and opened it to a certain page, "I found an entry from the night you were born. Patient and a two birth dates. Isobel Peterson."</p><p>"Do you think that's her real name?" The twin asked completely interested.</p><p>Jen looked between us, "Pregnant teenage runaway? Probably not. First name, maybe. But where'd she get Peterson? Classmate? Best friend?" She asked rhetorically, "So I binged it."</p><p>I scrunched up my face at that, "Why would you use Bing when you've got Google? It's inferior in so many ways."</p><p>I caught a glimpse of her rolling her eyes as she pulled up Bing (gross) and typed something into the search bar, "I searched for all the Petersons in this area born the same year as Isobel, found 3--2 men and a woman, Trudie, who lived in Grove Hill, Virginia."</p><p>"That's not far from here." Lena stated the obvious, mostly to herself.</p><p>Jenna nodded and continued, "Well, watch this." She typed in a few more things, and up popped a picture of two girls that were both wearing little cheer outfits, one blonde the other with black hair.</p><p>"Isobel." Lena paused, "She was a cheerleader."</p><p>"Oh of course she was." I groaned out leaning back in my chair, earning myself a glare for ruining Lena's little perfect moment.</p><p>Jenna gave me an almost sad look, "Trudie still lives there. This is her address." I glared at the little piece of paper sitting in Lena's hand like its the reason for all of the pain in my life leading up to now.</p><p>Then Lena seemed to realize something, "What about Isobel?"</p><p>I set my eyes on the living room where Chloe was banging around with her toys as Jen answered her, "I couldn't find anything about her." Que the pause for dramatic effect, "Listen. There's something else. Mr. Saltzman, Ric, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."</p><p>"Wait. "Was," as in..."</p><p>Jenna and I spoke at the same time, "She died."</p><p>Then twin bitch snapped, "Why do you hate the idea of finding our mother so much? You're just like her!"</p><p>I squinted at her, "That bitch left... she left us here. Sorry that I cant seem to find sympathy for someone who just dumped us like we were nothing!" I stood up, "I understand her position, what she was going through and thinking. But I am nothing like her, I took one look at my baby girl and I knew that I would never leave her, and that I'd never do anything that our so called 'mother' did to us... Never!"</p><p>I scooped up Chloe on my way by, and went straight up to my room, not being able to stand being around my sister anymore. I didn't leave for anything after that, and I find myself extremely glad that my room has a bathroom attached.</p><p>I stayed camped out in my nicely decorated room for about an hour before there was a knock at the door. "If your name is Elena Gilbert, you can kindly fuck right off!" I called out after putting my hands over Stink Bug's ears not wanting her to repeat what I had just said.</p><p>The door opened to reveal good ole Mr. Hot Back, who just let the door drift open, and instead of walking in, he leaned on my doorframe, "I heard you and Elena got into a fight."</p><p>The look I gave him was less than impressed look from my spot on the floor, "If your looking to lecture me, your invitation is the same as Lena's."</p><p>"I'm not trying to lecture you Addison, I was just checking in," He paused, peering down at the blue eyed little girl grinning up at him, "I also wanted to see if you'd like to check on Damon."</p><p>"Should've opened with that sweet pea," I told him, getting up.</p><p>He just smugly smirked at me, "Meet me outside as soon as you can."</p><p>"Can do Vampire Ken Doll." I could hear his laugh going down the stairs.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Once we got to the Boarding House, Stefan was quick to warn me that I may not enjoy what I'm gonna see, not having been in the house since that night of the tomb. Let me explain, I haven't been here, but a few nights a week Damon shows up in my room and sleeps in my bed after watching Chloe sleep for an hour, and leaves after he's sure that I'm awake the next morning.</p><p>Anyways... Stefmiester, being the gentleman he is, carried in Chloe's diaper bag for me while I carried the hyperactive baby trying to see everything she can get her eyes on. When we walked in, Steffie flipped on the lights on in the parlor where music is blaring. "No! Buzzkill Bob. And he brought the life of the party and the cutest little girl ever!"</p><p>I looked around the room at all of the sorority girls wondering around and dancing and could help but feel super disgusted. Damon even had one pressed against his chest and it looked like he had just fed off of her. I was glad when Stef turned the music off and really wished that Chloe wouldn't remember this, which she really shouldn't seeing as shes seven months old.</p><p>"Greetings." The raven haired man stated with a bleary look. And when Chloe saw him, the girl started trying to wiggle out of my arms to get to her favorite person ever, even though I was her only parent for the first five-ish months, but whatever. I'm not jealous or anything.</p><p>I tried my best not to look super uncomfortable when Stefan asked, "Can we talk?"</p><p>Damon shoved the preppy girl away and reached for my little bug, and I gladly handed her over to the drunk man. I was hoping she might make him realize that a baby doesn't need to see a bunch of half naked girls, but then again, when does Damon ever do what I want? "Yeah."</p><p>"Without the Tri-Delts." Stef asked while I wondered around the room, kicking at the discarded clothes all over the floor.</p><p>"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." Damon's gaze floated over to me, and tossed me a wink, "They're really good at keeping secrets."</p><p>I just raised my eyebrow at the man, and just chuckled when Stefan got his way and they slinked off to a private corner. I quickly followed, wanting to avoid having to speak to the sorority bitches. Damon handed off Chloe in favor for a bottle of booze as the brothers began to speak with each other.</p><p>"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want." I'm honestly pretty surprised that he hasn't killed anyone yet.</p><p>Stef agrees, "That's kind of what I'm afraid of."</p><p>Damon put the bottle down, "Relax. I haven't killed anyone in..." He sighed and tossed an arm over my shoulder, "too long."</p><p>"Do they have support groups for mass murders?" I asked sarcastically, earning myself one of Damon's most dramatic performances feigning hurt yet.</p><p>Steffie rolled his eyes at us, "Those girls?"</p><p>The raven haired man gave his brother an unimpressed look, "Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual. Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up." I chuckled at his little show, making Chloe mimic me and giggle, "Spill it, brother."</p><p>"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." Stef asked, changing the subject and pissing me off a bit, earning himself a Lena worthy hairy eyeball from me.</p><p>Damon is so out of it that he didn't really seem to notice me tensing up under his arm at the topic, "You wanna discuss the women in my past right now? Seriously?"</p><p>"You killed her." Wow, I'm shocked! Nah I'm just screwing with ya, I didn't even flinch.</p><p>The raven haired man rolled his eyes at his little brother, "What's your point?"</p><p>I moved out from underneath the man's arm and took a couple steps away from the duo yet still listened into the conversation, "I just—just wanna know if you remember anything about her."</p><p>Stef man bet not tell Lena he thinks that Damon killed our supposed birth mother, he's lucky that I have the complex to not give a fuck what Damon has done in the past that has no effect on me at all. "Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan."</p><p>"Well, think hard. It's important." Its really not, not much anyone can do about it now anyways.</p><p>I sat on the couch and observed the pair as Damon gripped Stefan's shoulder and whispered something into the younger Salvatore's ear. I didn't hear what he said but I did when he pulled away, "Great chat. I have to go and exploit a certain women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand. Pack it up girls! Heh."</p><p>After his failed conversation with his blue eyed asshole of a brother, Stefan took off without so much as a goodbye, leaving me alone with Damon and a bunch of sorority girls. Yet lucky for me not long after all of the Tri-Delts cleared out, leaving just Damon, Chloe, and myself chilling out in the large house.</p><p>Damon dragged Chloe and I up the stairs to his room, leaving me to my own devices while he disappeared into his bathroom. Chloe was rolling around in the middle of his huge bed while I played the bumper keeping her from rolling off the sides of the mattress. It was actually really fun, and I didn't even notice the raven haired vamp leaning in the bathroom doorway watching us until I was startled by him speaking up, "You ready to go?"</p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked once my heart was beating at its normal pace again.</p><p>He made his way to the bed, picking my little bug up off the bed before extending a hand to help me up, "We're gonna have a little late lunch date at the grill."</p><p>"Well then... Lead the way."</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Once we got to the grill, Damon opened the door for me and Chlo before leading us over to the bar. He pulled my chair out for me, and I was so caught up in the sweet gestures that I didn't notice Mr. S sitting a few chairs down until Damon was ordering, "Bourbon and a Dr. Pepper for her."</p><p>Ric seemed to be eyeing me wearily, which probably means that Jen broke the news to him, so I just gave him a small smile and a wave before turning my attention back onto Chloe who was flailing about in my lap, reaching for Damon. Once we had our drinks the vamp decided to be a bit sassy, "Behold the teacher. Don't you have some papers to grade?"</p><p>Damon finally snatched the baby from me to get her to calm down as Mr. S answered him, "It's, uh, more fun with a buzz."</p><p>"Well, most things in life are. Sober's depressing."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "You have a drinking problem darling," I ended my statement by patting him on the cheek before taking a pull from my straw.</p><p>Mr. S didn't even acknowledge that I had spoken but stated, "You don't strike me as somebody who gets depressed." Que the dramatic eyebrow raise,</p><p>"You say that like you know me."</p><p>"Nope. Just a hunch." Careful sweetie, you might end up finding yourself in a shallow grave if you piss him off enough. I observed the two sharing looks before Alaric finished his drink, setting it on the bar, "You have a good afternoon."</p><p>"You too Mr. S." I said as Damon stated, "Not likely." and he earned himself a right smack on the back of the head by me.</p><p>Damon gave me a cheesy grin, that was shortly followed by Chloe giving a matching grin with less teeth, but still cute. The moment was ruined by Sheriff Lizzie sitting down on the other side of Damon giving me an expectant look that meant 'gtfo'. So I plucked Chole from Damon's lap, informing the two, "I'm gonna go change her diaper."</p><p>I ducked into the bathroom for a few minutes before deciding that I'd given Liz and Damon enough time to talk about shit Liz doesn't think I know about. When I made my way back my seat Lizzie was saying, "Look, you're a hero to this town, Damon. I know most people don't know it, but you are, and you're single and a catch." Not for long if I can help that, "Oh, come on, help me out. Carol Lockwood won't let me live it down if I come up empty-handed."</p><p>"You know, a room full of women clamoring to win a date with me. Sounds tasty." Dick for brains.</p><p>Liz seemed relived by the answer though, "Thank you."</p><p>I kept back, pretending I wasn't listening to the conversation for Liz's benefit, because I know that Damon knows that I'm listening for sure. I did my best to be inconspicuous while bouncing Chloe on my hip. And I was kinda surprised when Damon asked Liz, "One thing. Can you get information on someone for me? Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher. There's just something a little off about him, and I just -- I just wanna make sure that the high school did their homework on this guy."</p><p>I raised my eyebrow at the favor he was asking for and moved towards my seat when Liz stands up from her seat, "You got it."</p><p>"Thanks." The man called after her while I leaned onto the back of the barstool, not feeling like sitting down.</p><p>"What was that all about? Did she want you to do the bachelor thing tonight?"</p><p>All Damon did was nod in response, before taking a swing of his bourbon. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my drink, wanting nothing more than to go home and take a nap.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After I ate and Damon drank some more, Damon decided that we needed to go back to the boarding house. Once we were there Chloe passed out from all of the fun on Damon's bed, and I followed shortly after, cuddled up with my daughter and baby daddy.</p><p>When I finally woke up around 5, Damon was no longer in the bed with Chloe and myself. I was content just chilling on his bed and taking in my surroundings when I heard one of the most annoying things in the whole world... My twin sisters voice.</p><p>I picked Chloe up and followed the sound of despair until I reached what I would assume to be Stefan's bedroom, where the twin and the blue eyed asshole were standing across the room from each other. I walked in while the taller girl was saying, "You look, um..."</p><p>"Dashing? Gorgeous? Irresistible?" Damon walked across the room, closing the space between the two, then walked right passed her till he was stopped next to me and Chlo.</p><p>I snorted at the look on Lena's face after stating, "That's not exactly how I'd phrase it but sure hun. You're just beautiful."</p><p>Lena finally got her head back together and finished her earlier statement, "Wrecked. You look wrecked."</p><p>Damon shrugged, "No reason why." Then changed the subject, "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"</p><p>"I wouldn't say that your eligible," I grumbled and Lena simply said, "Huh."</p><p>The raven haired man shot me a smirk before going deeper into the room again, "Yep."</p><p>"How are you doing?" I am just too weak to refrain from rolling my eyes.</p><p>I noticed Damon also rolling his eyes as he picked up a button up shirt, "Never better. Yep." He started to slip the shirt on and asked her, "What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose—how can I help people?"</p><p>"I'm just meeting Stefan. We're going to the fundraiser."</p><p>Damon started trying to button up the shirt, fumbled a few times, then looked up at me pouting, "Help a guy out, will you? Can't get this."</p><p>I mockingly sighed, handed Chloe over to Lena, and then walked over to the drama queen, grabbing the front of his shirt, "You are just so helpless aren't you sweetheart?" He just shot my an amused grin while I continued to button up the shirt.</p><p>Lena cleared her throat behind us and from what I heard set my little stink bug on the ground before speaking. "So I found out who our birth mother is."</p><p>Damon seemed to keep a close eye on me as I fumbled with a button and took a nice calming breath as to not snap at my twin like I did this morning. Once I had looked back up at him he spoke, "Eccch. Who cares?" I'm sure Elena looks like a wounded puppy right now, but I'm sporting a gleeful smile where Lena cant see it. "She left you two. She sucks."</p><p>I finally finished with his shirt and was now leaning against Damon after he tossed an arm over my shoulder. "Stefan. There you are." The blue eyed man and myself stood there and watched as the twin started in Steffies direction.</p><p>I moved out of Damons embrace as Chloe started fussing from her spot on the floor. I was followed by a certain raven haired man that was trying to put his leather jacket on. Once I had picked up miss fussy pants, I turned and looked at him, only for him to say, "Uhh. I need a bigger jacket. Wow." He then looked over to his brother, "You know, an occasional sorority girl might, um, you know, help fill you out a little bit." I playfully slapped his shoulder with my free hand while Damon threw the jacket onto Stefan's bed.</p><p>Now to auction off bachelors like cattle.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After we got to the grill, Damon disappeared to wherever, taking Chloe with him, and leaving me alone with Lena, though luckily not for long as we were joined by Care-bear and Mattchew. Care and I were both amused at Matts misfortune around all the cougars in the grill. "He's already been hit on, like, 35 times. He's total cougar bait."</p><p>"Impressive." Lena said, while I was busy choking on air from laughing so hard.</p><p>Matt pushed at my shoulder, giving me a half hearted glare, "More like embarrassing." Care-bear and I simply just kept laughing at his expense.</p><p>Just then, something terrible happened, Kelly mother fucking Donovan entered the grill, and approached us. Caroline shot me a nervous look and said, "Hi, Mrs. Donovan."</p><p>The look on Kelly's face made me wanna call for Damon to do some dirty business for me. "Elena, honey." I never understood how she liked Elena so much, maybe its because our dads a doctor. Well I say that, but Kelly and myself have a very mutual hatred for each other. You know they have bad taste when they like Lena more than they like me.</p><p>"Hi, Kelly." The twin responded in her fake 'like me' voice. The pair proceeded to hug each other.</p><p>"Long time, no see." Kelly spoke. I'm not complaining.</p><p>Caroline shot me a wounded look and I partially ignored it as I continued to shoot the older of the annoying pair a look to murder. "How are you doing?" God Lena, don't ask that, none of us here give a shit.</p><p>"Oh, same old. Oh. Matty tells me you broke his heart."</p><p>I face palmed and mumbled, "Oh Jesus fucking Christ."</p><p>"Mom." Matty-boy is astounded.</p><p>Kelly put on a fake smile, "Just kidding." She's defiantly not, "Calm down." You clam down, "He found his rebound girl." Oh hell no, she did not just say that about my best fucking friend.</p><p>My glare intensified and I discretely grabbed Cares hand for comfort all while mumbling under my breath, "Damon, if you can hear me, I have some trash you're free to dispose of."</p><p>Kelly sent me a proud smirk to which I felt my eye twitch in agitation, before turning her attention to Caroline, "Oh. Here you go, sweetheart. However many that'll buy." she reached over with money and the best friend took it form her with a small smile. Yes there you go man, kill her with kindness. The hag then leaned over and said, "I just hope I don't get Bachelor 3. I dated him in high school. Not impressive. In any way." She tried to whisper that last sentence... it didn't come out as a whisper.</p><p>I watched as Matt shook his head, totally embarrassed by his mother. Care handed Kelly her tickets and she took them, "Very exciting." And then she left, going off deeper into the grill.</p><p>I then got up and started walking to where I might find either Jenna or Damon and Chloe. And just my luck, I got ten paces away and smacked right into someone, and that some one just happened to be Mr. S. I basically bounced off of him and would've hit the floor if he hadn't of caught my arms to stop that from happening.</p><p>"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I yelled in surprise.</p><p>I looked up at him, expecting him to say something, but his eyes were locked on something behind my shoulder. I chanced a glance behind me and saw that my twin was looking at him quite expectantly, I rolled my eyes and faced Mr. S again.</p><p>"Mr. S?" He didn't even look at me, "Alaric!" that got his attention. "Are you okay?"</p><p>He slowly nodded, "Yeah, fine." Then he turned and left. How inviting. I shook off that little escapade and went off to find Damon so I could get Chloe back before the auction started.</p><p>When I found him, he was looking off into the crowd with a "I'm about to kill someone" look on his face, he also didn't have Chloe with him. "Damon?" I asked.</p><p>He glanced down on me, the look disappearing off of his face, replaced with a lazy smirk, "Addie. Have you gotten all of the tickets just to secure a date with me?"</p><p>"No." I stated plainly, "What are you plotting?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know." God that freaking smirk.</p><p>"I would also like to know where Chloe is."</p><p>He dropped the smirk and looked back into the crowd. "I left her with your aunt when I ran into her earlier."</p><p>I nodded up at him, "Can you at least tell me who your planning on killing in the near future." All I got was a raised eyebrow, "Okay then. Well, you have fun getting auctioned off."</p><p>"Oh I will, don't forget to buy yourself some tickets." I rolled my eyes, flipped him off as discretely as I could as I walked away.</p><p>I then made my way over to Jenna, who I saw sitting at a table, bouncing Chloe on her lap. When I sat down in the free seat next to her, Chloe noticed me and started reaching for me, causing me to lift her off of Jenna. "Why was Damon toting Chloe around earlier?" She asked me with a little all knowing smile on her face.</p><p>"She wanted him, so when we got here, she stayed with him, what of it?" I sounded a bit snarky just then.</p><p>"Nothing." She said, shaking her head with a small voice, but I could see the teasing smile she wasn't trying to hard to hide.</p><p>Lena joined us at the table, not long after, shooting me a glare for the world to see like I killed her cat or something. I was going to comment about her shitty attitude but Mrs. Lockbitch commenced the auction. "And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm a plumber." Not as bone chilling or awesome as a vampire, but hey, everyone needs a good plumber.</p><p>"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers." See. "Moving on. Number 4, Alaric Saltzman. Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?" Why is he even doing this, he's bout to be my future uncle, he's not a bachelor anymore.</p><p>"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." I fought the urge to cheer for Mr. S, and it was hard, but I somehow did it.</p><p>Carol chalked up the enthusiasm, "Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?"</p><p>"History." If that didn't make all the women here need the change their undies, I don't know what will. Have you heard what they say about the male history teachers? Because they speak the damn truth young ones.</p><p>"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."</p><p>I watched as Ricky S looked over at Damon who was sarcastically holding a hand to his ear awaiting a response. He seemed to falter for a second, "Uh, well..."</p><p>Carol Lockbitch then pulled the microphone away. "He's probably saving the best stories for his date."</p><p>She then moved on to the last bachelor in the line, who just so happened to be MY bachelor, "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." I don't like the way she is looking at him right now.</p><p>In the corner of my eye I saw Lena waving at someone, but didn't care enough to look at who, souly focused on the stage, "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Well not really, vampire asshole is only on two words.</p><p>Carol continued, "Do you have any hobbies," killing people, "like to travel?"</p><p>Uh oh, that's his cocky smirk, "Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" That's not good. "Yeah, 'cause I-- I know your wife did." Ohhhh, that's really not good.</p><p>As Damon and Ric shared a look, I turned my attention to twin bitch, seeing her falter and spying Stefan coming this way. Well, someone is about to become a prissy bitch.</p><p>"I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was -- Delicious." God he just doesn't know when to stop. "Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm." Man and Lena is gonna find a way to blame this on me somehow.</p><p>I glanced over at said twin, whose mouth was hanging open with tears in her eyes. She was looking up at the blue eyed vamp taunting our technical step-father.  Her stare turned onto me as Jenna's turned to her. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I just need some air." Lena somewhat choked out before getting up and leaving the grill. Jenna gave me an expectant look, but I just shrugged and continued bouncing Chloe on my lap.</p><p>Shortly after Carol started to announce who got what bachelor, "And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458."</p><p>The hag stood up, "That's me." Haha, karma's a bitch, bitch. I hid my snigger while she walked up, but I'm pretty sure Damon heard me, because he caught my eye with his own as I scanned the line of men up there.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow at me as Lockbitch sarcastically said, "Ah. Kelly Donovan. Lovely." Ah, the one thing I will agree with you on.</p><p>Kelly took the ticket from Carol as she said, "You and the plumber should have so much fun."</p><p>I was close enough to Care bears table to hear the conversation that happened as Kelly got to her, "Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan."</p><p>What followed next made me wish that Damon has been plotting to kill Matt's mother this whole time, "Okay, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, okay? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar."</p><p>"Okay." I looked over at Care and shot her my best reassuring look, before getting started from a hand touching the shoulder I wasn't looking over.</p><p>I jumped and looked at the perpetrator, "You really are a sadistic asshole huh."</p><p>Damon simply took Chloe from me, and grabbed my hand, "Come on." He then kept our hands conjoined and started leading me somewhere. I never got to know though, because the twin slammed straight into Damon, making Chloe whimper and dig her had into his neck.</p><p>"Whoa. Easy there. Buy a ticket like everyone else." The blue eyed vamp spoke, actually sounding a little pissed off, angling his body so Lena was near our bug. I let go of his hand and moved to his other side where Chloe was burying herself in his neck to place a hand on her back that will hopefully sooth her a bit.</p><p>By the look on twin bitch's face, this isn't gonna end in the most desirable way, "Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it in to Alaric Saltzman?"</p><p>He glanced down at me before asking, "What?"</p><p>"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you." Wow, and I call Damon a drama queen.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at her, "Oh bother." Damon's eyes didn't leave me as Stefan came up beside the twin.</p><p>"Elena." He then shook his head at her, while Damon's gaze went off of me and flipped between the pair in front of us.</p><p>"Am I missing something here?" Knowing dear Elena, you wont be missing it for very long.</p><p>"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up?" Damon rolled his eyes and glanced down at me.</p><p>He answered with, "Mm-hm."</p><p>"Her name was Isobel." I piped up before Lena could spit it out. Damon's face faltered as a look of surprise briefly flashed across his face.</p><p>"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." Damn, has she always been this dramatic?</p><p>Lena and Stefan then disappeared deeper into the grill, leaving Damon, Chloe, and I standing alone. I slipped my hand from Chloe's back, onto Damon's hand, getting his attention. "You wanna go?"</p><p>He simply nodded and looked down at me, "Yeah, lets go."</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After stopping at my house to get a change of clothes for Chloe and myself, plus everything I was going to need for spending the night somewhere with a baby, we were sitting in the parlor of the boarding house.</p><p>Chloe is currently up in Damon's room, sleeping in the pack and play that Damon grabbed from the attic at our house that used to be Jeremy's. There is a baby monitor sitting on the coffee table in front of Damon and myself sitting on the couch, basically having a heart to heart.</p><p>"So, you think I killed your birth mother?" He asked, giving me a rare show of emotion.</p><p>I shrugged, "Well you've kinda insinuated it. But even if you did, it happened way before I knew who you or Isobel were, plus its not like I'm the one on a mission to find her."</p><p>"So you don't care that I could've killed her?"</p><p>"You say that like you didn't. Why?" I asked, leaning closer to him, more interested in where this is going.</p><p>"Because I didn't," he paused, "I turned her."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows, "Well, um, that's... interesting." I looked around the room, before turning back to him, "I don't have to meet her right? Because I don't think I-" I trailed up, trying to keep my emotional side from popping out in front of the big bad vampire.</p><p>"No, hey. No. I will make sure you never have to see her if you don't want to."</p><p>I felt a single tear slip out at the emotion in his voice, and to lighten the mood I asked, "Even if Lena is trying to make me?"</p><p>He cupped my cheek in his hand, "Especially if your sister is trying to make you."</p><p>Our eyes locked as we let the silence of the house surround us. My breath caught in my throat as I noticed his eyes flicking down to my lips, and I couldn't stop my own from tracing down to his. When I looked back up, I met his eyes once more.</p><p>We both started leaning in, and right as our lips were about to meet, like it was her plan all along, Chloe started crying, most likely needing a diaper change. Damon sighed, tilting his head forward so our foreheads were resting against each others. He ran his thumb over my lips, effectively making me mentally cure my daughter for the interruption.</p><p>Finally, I sat back and moved to stand up. "Thank you," I told him. And then turned to go upstairs to change my little heathen's diaper. By the time I had gotten her diaper changed and she was settled down once again, Damon was just coming into the room, and he looked a bit off. "Everything okay?"</p><p>He stared at me for a couple seconds, before he was suddenly right in front of me. I gasped at his sudden movement and was shocked when to grabbed my chin and angled my head up. Next thing I know we were basically devouring each other.</p><p>My hands were both hooked around his neck, gripping the little hairs at the base of his neck. All the while one of his hands were gripping my hip, and when he would squeeze an uncontrollable little moan would slip out. His other hand was resting on my small of my back, pulling me close to him.</p><p>When we finally pulled away from each other we were both breathing hard. When he whispered in my ear, "Been waiting awhile for that," followed by light kiss on the neck, right in the pulse point, I'm pretty sure I sounded like a dog from my literal panting.</p><p>He then picked scooped me up bridal style, making me let out a little squeak that he laughed at. He moved a few steps and then proceeded to drop me straight onto the bed. I then positioned myself under the covers, pretty much cocooning myself, and was shortly followed by my raven haired vamp.</p><p>Once he was settled in beside me I cuddled up beside him, resting my head on his chest. I felt his lips press against my forehead as he brought a hand up and started toying with my hair, effectively putting me to sleep after a long ass day.</p><p>I think I may actually be falling for this guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. There Goes the Neighborhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning in the Gilbert household was quite interesting this morning. Damon stayed the night, as he seems to do every night now, either that or we stay with him, and when I woke up with him using my built in pillows for that very use I had a hard time not laughing at the look of content on his face. But it sucked because I actually have to get up and go to school, and the most heartwarming thing happened when I tried to get up the first time.</p><p>I shifted to try and get him off, but his arm resting around my waist tightened, "No."</p><p>"Come on drama queen, I've gotta get ready." I said lightly, still trying to move.</p><p>He actually opened his eyes and slightly lifted his head to look at me, "No, I'm not letting you go. It's too early to get out of bed." Then his head dropped right back onto its previous position on my chest.</p><p>And as cute as that all was, I still had to get my ass outta bed, so I very nicely placed my hand on the top of his head, and started shoving him away. "Up. Get up." I'm pretty sure if I was anyone else, he would've eaten me by now.</p><p>He grumbled at me but begrudgingly rolled over and let me up, and after that I collected my clothes and headed for the bathroom to change and get ready. And once I exited the bathroom I saw Damon had actually gotten himself up and was at the changing table, changing Chloe's diaper, and keeping her entertained by the sounds of her cute giggles.</p><p>And when he lifted her up I could see that he also changed her clothes, and it was actually a cute outfit. I'm kinda surprised that it wasn't black jeans paired with a black t-shirt, and completed with a designer leather jacket.</p><p>Once I was right beside him he turned to face me, and I could hear him speaking to her, "You be good for your mom. Okay princess?" His attention was then on me, "I'll see you later?"</p><p>I nodded and grabbed Chloe as he held her out to me, "Yeah, Jenna asked me to help her show dad's practice to some women  thinking about buying it. But I should be at the grill after, you just wanna meet us there?"</p><p>He nodded and leaned down capturing my lips in a slow kiss, you know, one of the ones that make you kinda weak in the knees. He pulled away and place a kiss on Chloe's head before he was gone.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Since I'm meeting Jenna after school, she offered to take Chloe for the day instead of her having to go to daycare. So I left them and went about my day as if it was any other school day, up until I was at my locker when Caroline cornered Stefan and Elena who just happened to also be at her locker.</p><p>"I'm thinking nothing huge, just a dinner at the grill maybe a late movie." Oh, Care Bears famous double dates, I hated those.</p><p>"You mean like a double date?" Ten points to Steffiedor.</p><p>Care then slipped into her dry sarcasm mode, "Two pair out on a Friday night coupled. Yeah a double date."</p><p>I snorted, causing Stefan to shoot me an amused look while Lena asked, "Do you think that's a good idea?"</p><p>"Why not? We all haven't gone out together before and I don't want it to be uncomfortable for us." Surrrre, "Look the couple dynamics have changed and there's been a little awkwardness between you, Matt, and me and I just think it's important that we get over it." And there it is, she wants Matt out of his 'I still mope about my lost love' phase.</p><p>Lena sighed, "I don't know." Oh grow a pair, its one night.</p><p>"I think that sounds like a great idea." Get it Stef, you tell her!</p><p>"You do?" Lena asked to which I followed up with, "You don't?" effectively earing myself a look from the taller twin.</p><p>"Yeah," Stefmiester diverted her attention, "A nice evening out with friends. Sounds fun, as in "fun"." I think I'm missing something, but I can't bring myself to care honestly.</p><p>"A double date it is." Haha, suckers.</p><p>"Okay. So, we will see you tonight." Care confirmed.</p><p>Before Lena could say anything, I checked my watch, "Well, you guys have fun with your date. I've gotta go meet Jenna, so, bye."</p><p>I didn't wait around for answers, simply turning and leave the other three standing in the hallway.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>I arrived outside of dads old practice about 5 minutes early, but I noticed Jenna waiting outside with Chloe's car seat on the ground beside her. meaning that the little girl probably fell asleep on the way here or just hasn't woken up from her regularly scheduled nap time.</p><p>I got up and made my way towards the best aunt in the world, "You been waiting long?" I asked, bending down to look in Chloe's seat seeing she was in fact out cold.</p><p>"Hey," Jen greeted, "Not really, I go here a few minutes ago. Did you have a good day at school?"</p><p>I smiled, she sounded like a parent just then, "Yeah." Yet, I changed the subject, "Has the stink bug been out since nap time?"</p><p>"Yeah, she really is a good sleeper now that she's a little older." I nodded in agreement and was about to answer when someone piped up from behind us.</p><p>"Miss Sommers?" I turned around and saw Annabitch standing there with her recently revived mother.</p><p>I raised an eyebrow at Anna while Jenna spoke, "Yes. Hi Pearl." She gestured to me, "This is my niece Addison and her daughter Chloe."</p><p>Pearl gave me a thoughtful look, "Hi. This is my Daughter, Annabelle."</p><p>"Of course, Jeremy's friend." Jenna acknowledged with a smile.</p><p>Anna smiled, "Nice to see you, Miss Sommers, Addison."</p><p>"Oh, Jenna, please." Then she got down to the nitty gritty, "This property was in my brother in law's family for generations. It's one of the originals structure in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstore thingies."</p><p>I cut in, "She means it used to be an apothecary."</p><p>Pearl looked a bit surprised at my knowledge as Jenna said, "Yeah."</p><p>"You don't say." Why are all vampires but Stefan so dryly sarcastic, I thought it was just a rare thing, but damn, they all seem to have it. "Your little one seems to be awake Miss Gilbert."</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows at her and looked down, seeing Chloe's wide blue eyes taking in her surroundings. I bent down and unbuckled her, lifting her up. "She has very pretty eyes, does she get them from her father?"</p><p>I'm sure the look on my face was one of shock, but I wouldn't be surprised if Anna told her mother about everything going on in this town. I didn't have a chance to answer her, because Jenna started unlocking the door. "Sorry if it's a little musty. No one has been here for months."</p><p>I stood back and observed the women in front of me, "I'll use my imagination." She went to enter the building, but paused, turning back for whatever reason, "Annabelle?"</p><p>I kept myself positioned by Jenna and the door, watching as Anna turned back to us, "I'm coming mother." Jenna and I shared a look as they both entered the shop, and shortly after we followed them in.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After that super interesting (not) walkthrough of dads old practice, Jenna and I walked across the street to the grill, and I stuck Chloe's car seat in my new to me car. We both went in and I saw very disgusting sight. Kelly god damn Donovan flirting with my man!</p><p>Jenna didn't seem to notice though, "Kelly? Kelly Donovan?" Dang, why does my family like this bitch so much.</p><p>"Jenna!" The hag yelled after getting up to hug her.</p><p>I rolled my eyes at the pair and sat down on the other side of Damon, settling my bug in my lap, "Hey."</p><p>He looked down at me and from the look on his face I could tell that something that happened today. "Good day?" He asked, reaching over and running a finger down Chloe's cheek, making her giggle.</p><p>"Yeah, I met someone today." He raised an eyebrow at me, silently telling me to continue, "Anna's mother, Pearl, she was the one Jenna was meeting at my dad's old practice. She insinuated that she knew about Chlo though."</p><p>He was all of the sudden at attention, "What did she do? She didn't hurt you or Chloe did she?"</p><p>"No, why?" I asked confusion lacing my voice.</p><p>He sighed, sagging a bit, "I'll tell you later."</p><p>Then Jenna was speaking to us, "She used to babysit me."</p><p>"And then I used to party with her." Kelly told us like we care.</p><p>"This woman is crazy." Jen said like she was attempting to set them up or something. How dare she, I thought you were on my side!</p><p>"Not as crazy as you." That's what everyone want to hear about the person that's technically raising you right now.</p><p>Jen locked eyes with me, and I raised my eyebrow at her, "I'm not anymore."</p><p>"Well sit, drink!" I think Kelly forgets that most adults cant just drink on a whim like she does.</p><p>Jenna sighed, "I shouldn't. I'm more responsible now." She pointed at me, "Haven't you heard?"</p><p>Kelly shot a glare at me, "Well, take a night off its good for the soul." Oh yeah, because I'm the problem child Jenna is always worried about.</p><p>"Great for the soul." I huffed at Damon's answer. He just wants to get drunk, the asshole.</p><p>Jenna then sat herself down in between Kelly and Damon, "This is not going to end well." I have a feeling that that is an understatement.</p><p>Then there were a row of shots in front of us, which everyone reached for. "Can't wait." Damon said, followed by all of them clicking their glasses together followed by them all shooting it.</p><p>After awhile of watching all of the adults get drunk for a little longer, I noticed the famed double date goers entering the grill, getting themselves a table. It was way more interesting watching them than everyone else, plus Damon stole Chloe a few minutes ago and I need entertainment.</p><p>It was mostly Matt and Lena talking, and I know for a fact that it was pissing Caroline off, plus Lena's got that (pry into your life) face on right now. Then it seemed Matt made a comment that bugged Care, because she turned from the group and sighed. That's when they all turned out way to see my blue eyed vampire, Jentastic, and old hag Donovan drinking together.</p><p>Stefan and I made eye contact, to which i started waving at them like and idiot, effectively putting a small smile on Caroline's face. Mission accomplished. I guess none of the three old people are paying attention to me, because I know for a fact that if Jen knew Lena was here seeing her drink she'd flip shit.</p><p>Then something caught my ear, "Don't be grumpy. It can't be that bad." Um, what?</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Is Damon about to complain about life again? "My primary reason for existence has been threatened and after today's events, the remains of the shakey ground that I walk on are about to go kaboom." Damon came closer and tossed an arm over my shoulder, while simultaneously putting Chloe onto my lap, "Let's get hammered."</p><p>Kelly smirked, "Let's." I really hope she doesn't think she's about to go full cougar on Damon tonight, because she would be poorly mistaken. They then clicked their glasses together once again, making me roll my eyes, pretty sure once is enough, but whatever.</p><p>After discovering the majority of their groups parental figures getting themselves thoroughly under the influence, they all moved over the pool table, where they seemed to be having a better time. Care was actually laughing and didn't look like she was gonna murder my twin sister. Well that was until she was pissed again, she said something to Lena, then straight at me and motioned me to the bathroom. Ah, here we go.</p><p>When I got up with Chloe, Damon instantly looked up and caught my eye, I simply said, "Bathroom," before putting Chloe into his lap and turning to go meet up with my friend and sister in the bathroom. I wasn't fast enough though, because suddenly Care was storming past me and Lena and I would've for sure collided had some dude not grabbed her arm, making me rush right up next to them. "Katherine?"</p><p>I choked on my spit, but just this once Lena actually said the right thing, "I'm sorry, you have the wrong person."</p><p>"Elena, come on!" Care suddenly called out.</p><p>"My mistake." Was all the dude said.</p><p>I then slipped my hand into my twins, "Yeah, come on Lena." Once we were far enough away from the dude, I pulled away from her and after making sure she was okay, I rushed over to Damon.</p><p>When I was finally in front of Damon, I all but shoved Kelly away from him and leaned in to his ear, "There was a man here that called Lena Kathrine." He leaned back and started surveying the grill, but I told him, "He's gone, I think he left after seeing Stefan."</p><p>"Okay, well," He sighed and pulled up the cherry he had been playing with, "So, the thing about cherries, you have to..."</p><p>"Tie them with your tongue?" I asked, reaching over for the cherry. "I've never done that before," I told him, toying with the stem, "Do you want the actual cherry, I don't like them?"</p><p>"I'm not surprised," He said taking the stemless fruit from my hand. He watched as I stuck the stem into my mouth, very contently might I say. I fumbled with it at first, trying ot figure out the best way to go about it, and after about a minute I victoriously pushed it out and help it with my lips, grinning like a mad man.</p><p>He smirked, "Very good." Then he leaned forward and took the stem out from between my lips with his teeth.</p><p>My breath caught in my throat, before I mumbled out, "Oh my god."</p><p>Then Jenna was beside us, "That would be my queue." Giving me a look I'm assuming translates to 'be careful' I think she knows I most likely wont be coming home tonight. I guess its a good thing I packed extra clothes, though I'm sure I have something laying around the boarding house somewhere.</p><p>"You're given up already?" Kelly grumbled, hopefully accepting defeat. Ha bitch, I win.</p><p>Jenna looked between Damon and myself, "Oh yeah." She gave me a side hug, and placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead from where she sat on Damon's lap. "See you guys."</p><p>Damon and I sat there for a little while longer, and Kelly seemed to make herself scarce after the little show Damon put on in front of the whole grill. I was resting my head on his shoulder while he finished up his drink. "You ready to go?" He asked, shrugging his shoulder so I would lift my head up.</p><p>"Yeah, your car or mine?" I asked, getting up out of my stool.</p><p>He too also stood up, keeping a sleepy Chloe in his arms, "Yours, I ran here."</p><p>When we got to the house I went straight upstairs to put a sleeping Chloe in the crib Damon got at some point in the last week and set up in his room. After changing her clothes and diaper, and her very sleepily drinking her bottle, I was back downstairs with Damon.</p><p>We were cuddling up on the couch, me reading a book, and him watching the fire he must have started while I was upstairs. It started with him soft kisses tracing over my clothed shoulder, and he kept whining, "Pay attention to me."</p><p>And I would respond with, "Just one more chapter."</p><p>He got tired of that answer very quickly, and one second I was in the middle of the sentence and the next, my book is on the floor across the room. "Oh look, your finished reading."</p><p>I sat up and turned, shooting him a fierce glare, but was quickly distracted by him swiftly maneuvering me so I was straddling him. With my irritation forgotten, I shifted my head down to connect our lips. And right as it was getting really heated I heard someone call out, "Addison?!"</p><p>I pulled back from Damon startled, and then we were standing with me slightly angled behind Damon. That's when I saw that Matt and Caroline had walked in on us. Matt was the one who had called out my name, and Care had called Damon's shortly after.</p><p>I could tell my face was probably beat red, but the tension was diffused by Matt's phone ringing, "Mom? Where are you?" He paused, "Yeah, I'll be there." Then he hung up.</p><p>By the end of the conversation, Lena and Stefan had also entered the room. Matt looked to Care and said, "I got to..."</p><p>My best friend simply nodded, "It's fine, just go."</p><p>"I'll take her home." Lena assured Matt as he was on his way out.</p><p>"Thanks, man." Then he was gone.</p><p>Elena, Caroline, Stefan followed shortly, after we had all exchanged our goodbyes, Lena keeping an accusing look firmly in my direction until they had all left. Once they were all gone I let out a sigh and leaned into Damon's side, "That was so embarrassing," I moaned out.</p><p>Damon shifted us so I was against his chest, wrapped up in a hug, "They'll get over it."</p><p>I looked up at him, "Lena looked ready to murder me."</p><p>"When doesn't she?" That made me, push my forehead against his chest to muffle my laughter. "See baby, if you can let out your beautiful laugh of yours, nothing could be too terribly bad, right?"</p><p>By the time Stefan was back in the house, I was back on the couch with my book in my lap, while Damon was getting himself a drink. "Don't look at me like that."</p><p>"Are you crazy?" Stefmiester does know that I'm right here right.</p><p>"Save the lecture. Look..." Before Damon could go into a long winded explanation, the window shattered.</p><p>I jumped and stood up, only to see the guy that called Lena Kathrine stab Stef with a piece of broken glass from the window. Damon pushed the guy off of Stefan while yelling, "Addison, go upstairs!"</p><p>As I turned to the stairs, actually listening to what Damon told me to do, there was suddenly a women in front of me. I was lucky though, because as suddenly that she appeared there, Stefan had tackled her and was now fighting with her. I was about halfway up the stairs when I noticed Stefan stabbing something into the women's heart.</p><p>I stood there and watched as Damon threw the man across the room, where the dude looked between the brothers before disappearing. Once I saw it was safe, I ran back down the stairs towards the Salvatore men. When I stopped beside Damon he spat out, "Damn it."</p><p>Stefan then spoke up, "I remember them from 1864. They were in the tomb."</p><p>"What? I thought the tomb was sealed?" I asked the brothers.</p><p>Damon sighed, "Yeah...About that."</p><p>"Is this what you meant when you told me 'later' earlier?" I asked the eldest of the group with furrowed eyebrows. He just nodded while Stefan pulled out his phone to make a call. I ignored that and watched Damon start dragging the grey and vainy body into the fireplace.</p><p>I didn't hear Stefan hang up but I knew he had when Damon asked him, "Could you help me out a little bit?"</p><p>I took that as my que to disappear upstairs, "Well, I'm going to bed, so... you two have fun with that." I made a circle motion around the body with my hand, and left the boys by themselves. I fell asleep pretty quickly after climbing into the giant bed. Because Damn his bed is so comfortable.</p><p>I'm not sure when Damon came upstairs, I just know he briefly woke me up when he slipped in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Let the Right One in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addison Gilbert POV*        </p><p>When I woke up this morning, Damon was already downstairs, most likely finishing the patching up of the window in the parlor. And after getting up I noticed that he must have gotten Chloe out of bed when he himself got up, because she wasn't in there.</p><p>I rooted around in my bag and pulled out the most comfortable clothes I could find to put on. Once I had done that, and done the rest of what I needed to do in the bathroom to get ready, I left Damon's room to head downstairs.</p><p>I spotted Chloe sitting on the floor, babbling about surrounded by toys I didn't even know she had, so I went over to her to give her a kiss. When she saw me she started speaking her gibberish louder, and gave me a toothless grin. That's when I noticed what her shirt said. "Daddy's Princess."        </p><p>I was kinda shocked, but still leaned down and placed a kiss onto her forehead, before standing straight and looking around for Damon. I didn't have to look long, because as I started looking, he walked right in. "Good morning." I greeted him.</p><p>"Morning," He replied, walking over to that window with a large board over it.</p><p>"So uh," I started off to sound casual, "When did you get those clothes for Chloe?"</p><p>He didn't look over at me, "A few days ago."</p><p>I couldn't hide the grin coming over my face, "Is that your way of admitting that you're actually Chloe's father?"</p><p>The blue eyed vamp sighed, set the stuff in his hands down, and turned to face me, "Yeah, I guess it is."</p><p>"Good." I told him, moving towards and stopping in front of him. "You're already a really good dad, so I wouldn't worry about that, if you are."</p><p>He looked into my eyes for a few moments before opening his arms and wrapping me in a hug. I sighed contently against his chest and I could feel him press a lingering kiss against my forehead.</p><p>It was an amazing hug until the sound of a throat clearing ruined it. I pulled away and turned around seeing Stefan holding Chloe on his hip. "Elena will be here in a couple minutes." He told us, before pointing at my little bugs shirt. "Who dressed her in this?"</p><p>My lips lifted, "Damon did," I informed him, causing him to shoot a look of confusion at his brother that had already gone back to what he was doing before to avoid this. Stef's gaze came back to me, to which I nodded in agreement before plopping down on the couch, to watch Damon work.</p><p>Lena burst into the house like she owned the place not long after that, and we are now currently watching Damon as he boards up the window. Stefan placed Chloe into my lap when my buzz kill of a sister walked in, probably so he could have the free hands to be all lovey dovey with her.</p><p>"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon told us while working.</p><p>Stef sighed, "Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, 'Oops. Sorry?'"</p><p>"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Well there Lena goes, being all judgey again.</p><p>Damon faced us, "It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's...scary. Besides, she thinks she's gonna help me get Katherine back. And I wanna kill Kathrine." Well, at least he isn't love sick over his ex that looks exactly like my sister anymore, so that's a plus.</p><p>"Of course she is." Oh here we go, "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process." Why does she always have to be so bitter?</p><p>"You don't have to be snarky about it." My drama queen informed her with that dry sarcasm thing he does.</p><p>"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, not everything that happens is all about you dear sister. I know that its difficult to hear, but it's true." Man, I love the amount of effort she puts in everyday to shoot me those wonderful looks of hers.</p><p>Damon sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire? Addie doesn't."</p><p>"That's because Addie doesn't give two shits," I informed him before Lena could say anything about it.</p><p>Elena shot me her best bitch face, "I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."</p><p>"Please," I cut in, "It's homicidal mass murdering psychopath, get it right would you?"</p><p>"Ouch." He said as he pinched my shoulder, making me smack at him.</p><p>Stefan finally cut in, stopping our childish conversation, "This isn't being very productive. We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah? Hmm." Damon and I took that as our que to leave, because it looked like Steffie-poo and Lannie-girl were about to start eating each others face's.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>A little while later, after I had thoroughly searched the kitchen in hope that we had some baby food here for Chloe, and sadly found that we don't. So I let Damon know I was gonna run to the store, and could take Chloe with me if he wanted me to.</p><p>"No, it's fine, we'll be good for like a half and hour." He told me from his place over by the clock he was fixing.</p><p>"Well, okay. I'll be back in a little bit."</p><p>So I took off, and ran into the local grocery store, and I luckily didn't run into anyone I know, because who wants to run into anyone they know at the store? No one, that's who. After I had bought my stuff, and was already on my way back, I had, for the second time in my life, had to slam on the brakes due to a rando man standing in the middle of the road.</p><p>Except this time I didn't hit him, because I had actually gotten slowed down and pulled over before noticing that he had disappeared. "What?" I mumbled under my breath as I surveyed the forest on the side of the road.</p><p>I'm probably one of the dumbest dumb asses in the world for doing this, even dumber than Lena (yeah, I know, how?) but I opened the door to get a better look outside because I couldn't really see with the amount of rain beating down on the windows. And right when I did that, the man seemed to materialize right in front of my face.</p><p>I didn't have time to slam the door shut, because the next thing I know, I was out of the car and the dude was yanking me out of the car, making me mentally curse at myself for unbuckling my seat belt before opening the door.</p><p>When I was standing in front of him I yelled out, "Get the fuck off of me you vampire fuck!"</p><p>I was going to insult the asshole more, but he shoved a hand over my mouth and said, "Hello Salvatore pet," before raising his arm up behind my head and next thing I knew was darkness.</p><p>3rd POV*</p><p>Damon. Was. Pissed. Not only was his little brother missing, but so was Addison. And to make it worse, on the way to the Gilbert House to see if her phone died or something, He found her car on the side of the road with the door wide open with no trace of her. And from that moment on he had been blowing up Elena's phone.</p><p>So now here he was, Chloe on his hip, phone to his ear standing in front of Addie's front door, ready to knock if Addison's dumbass twin refused to answer her phone. And guess what? He shoved his phone in his pocket and reached forward to rasp his knuckles onto the front door.</p><p>And guess who opened the door? "You're ignoring me."</p><p>"The 6 missed calls? Sorry. My phone is dead." And she wonders why Ads is the favorite? Its seems pretty obvious to him, but whatever.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "Is Stefan or Addison here?"</p><p>"No. Why? Something wrong?" Well at least she looks worried.</p><p>"He went out in the woods and didn't come back, and Addie was going to get baby food, same thing. I can't get them on their phones. I figured he was here with you."</p><p>He watched as the taller Gilbert twin lifter her phone to her ear, "It's going straight to voice-mail. Where could he be?"</p><p>Damon sighed and glanced down at the little girl on his hip taking in her surrounding before answering, "You're not going to like what I'm thinking."</p><p>Addison Gilbert POV*</p><p>When I came to, I noticed that I wasn't alone, mainly because I could hear someone moaning out not far from me. Instantly my eyes shot open fearing the worst, but couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when I figured out that the person was just moaning in pain, and nothing else. But then I got a closer look, "Stefan?" I called out, somewhat surprised.</p><p>He slowly glanced up, "Addison?" Damn, on the ground in agony and he still calls me by my full first name.</p><p>I let my eyes slip from the prone vampire on the floor to take in our surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer. I didn't even get one anyways, because there was suddenly banging on a door not far from us. "Pearl! Open this door. I swear to God I'll bust through and rip your head off." Oh I know that voice.</p><p>I heard the door open before another familiar voice said, "Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky." Shit! That's the dude that yanked me out of my own fucking car.</p><p>"Where's my brother? And where is Addison?" My favorite vampire growled out.</p><p>"Billy. Cane." The kidnapping asshole called out.</p><p>I was roughly grabbed by my upper arms, and dropped into the hallway where Stefan was just dragged by two vamp assholes. After I landed hard straight on my ass I looked up and locked eyes with a very pissed off Damon. "You're dead." He ground out, eyes flicking between myself and Stefmiester.</p><p>"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?" I watched from my place on the floor as a woman maybe in her mid to late 50's walked up and stopped beside Mr. Kidnapper.</p><p>"Yes, Frederick, honey?" His name is Frederick, no wonder he's always so pissed. I'd be pissed too if that was my name.</p><p>Fred-dick started to compel the little old woman, "Never let this bad man in." Ugh, spoil sport.</p><p>"I'll never let him in."</p><p>Then Stefan moaned out beside me, "Ugh!" making my head shoot over to him, but I looked away when Fredrick the kidnaping asshole started speaking again.</p><p>"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother." Well nobody's perfect man, "First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad." I cant see him, but I'm sure Freddie boy hand a sick smirk on his face, "Well...I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." Then Billy was shoving a stake into Stefs stomach.</p><p>Then he was taunting again, "I also thought we'd all see how good your little pet taste's, must be delicious if your keeping her around." He paused looking back at me, and I have a feeling I'm not going to like this very much. "Cane."</p><p>Then vamp that had been standing in front of me then started turning around to come to me, and all I gotta say is, "Oh hell no. You take those pointy yellow teeth of yours and shove 'em up Freddie-poo's ass."</p><p>It didn't help, because not two seconds later I'm letting out a loud ass scream as this dude takes a damn chunk out of my pristine neck. Like what an asshole.</p><p>Maybe 20 seconds later he pulled away, leaving me to slump to the side, feeling quite woozy. I could see the black spots in my vision, a sign that I was most likely about to pass out again.</p><p>I couldn't focus my eyes on anything, and the last thing I heard was, "You have a nice day." Sounding like it was being spoken 20 yards from me instead of a few feet. And that's when I finally let myself fully slip into the welcoming world of dreamless sleep.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>When I woke up again, I was tied to a chair in what looked to be a super dusty and gross cellar, and I could once again hear someone (probs Stefan) groaning in pain. "Vervain on the ropes." Oh wonderful, Freddie, my favorite person in the world. That makes me really happy. "That's gotta sting. Speaking of..."</p><p>When I looked up at where I knew everyone was in front of me, I saw Mr. Kidnapper standing in front of Stef with his back facing me. I don't know what he's doing, but it doesn't look like its gonna be fun for Stefan, and in turn, probably wont be too fun for me either.</p><p>I was correct, because five seconds later Stefan was screaming in pain, and right after that, someone else entered the cellar, and called out, "This isn't right!"</p><p>I tried to look behind me to see who it was, but couldn't move my neck that far, so I settled on watching Fred. "He killed Beth-Anne. One of us, Harper. And don't you think for a second he wouldn't kill you if he had the chance. Pearl says we're not here for revenge, right? I say that's exactly what we're here for. Starting with this." I then screamed when Mr. Kidnapper grabbed a knife from thin air and started running it across poor Stefan's chest.</p><p>Fredrick then put his hand over my mouth to shut me up, "Then the little pet. And then his brother. And anyone else that gets in our way."</p><p>Then, good ole Fred's hand wasn't on my face anymore and I finally got a look at the vampire defending Stef and myself, "This isn't right!"</p><p>The good amongst bad vamps had ahold of Freddie's arm, causing him to yell out, "You're gonna want to let go of me!"</p><p>"Miss Pearl will be home soon." My new best friend shot out at Fred-dick.</p><p>"Miss Pearl is no longer in charge." This asshole then proceeded to shove the would be hero into hid lackey's arms. "Tie him up! And then stake him down."</p><p>And that ladies and gentlemen his how Stef and I got a new bunk mate.</p><p>3rd POV*</p><p>Today was just supposed to be a normal day for Alaric. Ya know, go to school on a Saturday and catch up on grading papers and shit. And it was all screwed up when he was walking down the hall, only to be met with the same Vampire that not only turned his wife, but killed him a few weeks ago. "Well, don't you look...alive?"</p><p>"You can't hurt me."</p><p>The eldest Salvatore rolled his eyes, "Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Then some one came up behind him, holding something. A baby? At first he thought it was Addison, but Addie would have made a sarcastic and/or snarky comment by now. So that makes it Elena. Does she know that that's not how you hold a baby?</p><p>"Mr. Saltzman. We need your help." This is such an awkward day for him.</p><p>So they all migrated to his classroom to talk, and it didn't really surprise him when Damon took little Chloe from her aunt before they even made it two feet from their starting position. It still kinda got him that Chloe was so comfortable around a killer vampire, but then again what would he know, he hates the monster.</p><p>Once they were all in the classroom, the taller Gilbert twin began explaining the situation to him. "Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."</p><p>He wasn't at all shocked when the hostile man standing in the back of the room, who seemed to be gravitating to the desk where Addison sits for class everyday, cut Elena off, "Addison is in that house too. You're human, and would die right away," The man then looked at him, "You on the other hand."</p><p>Alaric was actually taken aback. Addison was taken by a shit ton of vampires, and could possibly die? He didn't know how to explain it, but from the second that he found that folder shrine over her, and met her finding out she's a teen mother, he's felt weirdly protective of her. It's why he was so shocked to find out that these two girls might technically be his step-daughters.</p><p>Alaric was startled from his thoughts by his other maybe step-daughter speaking, "Stefan told me about your ring."</p><p>"What about it?" He asked subconsciously bringing his hand up to grab the ring given to him by his late vampire wife.</p><p>He watched as Damon carefully placed the peacefully sleeping baby in his arms into a car seat he hadn't noticed before. Yet it was obvious that the man pissed off with this whole situation and conversation. "Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?"</p><p>"Yeah. The part where I try and kill you again. Only this time, I don't miss."</p><p>Elena spoke up, probably trying to diffuse the tension, "Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan."</p><p>"And Addison, your sister." Damon growled out, startling Alaric a bit.</p><p>Alaric sighed, looking down at his desk. On one side of things, a girl, a human girl that has a daughter that just so happens to be in this room right now, is there. But on the other side of things, this is pretty much all centered around the vampire that turned his wife and his brother.</p><p>He didn't even get the chance to answer, "That's a shame." Damon spoke, taking his silence for him refusing to help, "Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife."</p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>The vampire smirked, "Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, Elena." The two imposters in his classroom then started to leave.</p><p>He couldn't let that happed, "All right! Wait. I'll go."</p><p>As the other two settled back into his classroom, Alaric started pulling out his collection of vampire hunting/ slaying weapons. "Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night."</p><p>"I've you to thank for that." He sarcastically told the other man.</p><p>"What are these?"</p><p>He looked over to see what the girl had picked up and is now examining. "Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain."</p><p>Damon then leaned over, "Just get me in. I'll get Addison and Stefan out."</p><p>Alaric watched as the girl who seems way more worried about her boyfriend scoffed, "That's your plan? You're just gonna take them all on yourself?" Well, now he's pretty sure he understands why Addison seems so exasperated with her twin majority of the time.</p><p>"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully."</p><p>Alaric then observed as the less enjoyable Gilbert twin took one of his vervain darts. "Whoa. What are you doing?" He inquired before giving a vampire a look that said 'is she serious?'</p><p>"I'm going with you guys." Jesus Christ.</p><p>"No. No. No. No. No way." Alaric nodded along in agreement with Damon's protests.</p><p>"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out." She tried to reason.</p><p>Alaric then spoke up, "You seem to keep forgetting your very human sister." His eyes traced over to the desk where Chloe is asleep in her car seat.</p><p>"You'll get yourself and Addison, the mother of your niece right over there, killed. You're not going in there." Damon commanded.</p><p>"I'm going." Death wish was all that came to Alaric's mind.</p><p>He tried to hide his amusement as the vampire turned to face him, "So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."</p><p>"Damon, now is not the time to be the lone ranger."</p><p>"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house."</p><p>"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."</p><p>"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it. Except for you aren't even worried for your little twin sister, that could be being drained of her blood this very moment! Can you take two goddamn seconds to think about someone else! This. Is. Your. Sister." That's when the baby started crying.</p><p>So while Damon and Elena continued arguing, he went over and lifted the little girl from her seat and into his arms to comfort her. "Can you just worry about your brother for 2 seconds?</p><p>"I am! But you aren't worried about your own flesh and blood!" Damon paused, calming himself down, "I don't know how many vampires there are in there. (Snap) That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan or Addison. And none of us want that."</p><p>Once Alaric calmed the baby down he spoke up, "If we're gonna go, let's go." Before he put Chloe back into her car seat. Then he turned and started grabbing his bags.</p><p>Addison Gilbert POV*</p><p>So for the last who knows how long these asshole vampires have been taking turns biting me, some of them on my neck, some of them on my wrists. I'm obviously really woozy, and I really cant see straight. And there are only three things I know for sure.</p><p>One, Stefan is in front of me, tied to a pully system keeping him upright. Two, the homeboy that tried to help us earlier is named Harper and he's sitting beside me. And Three, all of the vampires in this house are little cock suckers, and I really hope that all of them heard it when I cussed them all out earlier.</p><p>If you didn't get the hint, we're all still trapped down here in the cellar and Steffie has just recently decided to be conversational, "Uhh. Thank you. For trying to help us."</p><p>"Yeah," I said really slurred, "You're a real one." I finished off as best I could.</p><p>"They just needed somebody to blame." He paused, trying to breath through the pain he's in, "Someone to punish."</p><p>I felt myself slump forward in my chair, and I'm pretty sure I passed out again, because the next thing I knew there was someone else here, because I could hear muffled talking. I grumbled, trying to left my head to look around then there was a hand on my face, "Hey baby. Can you open your eyes for me?" I really tried, but it was pretty hard, I partially opened them for maybe a half a second.</p><p>"Damon." Someone frantically called.</p><p>"Can you get him in the car?" The best voice in the world asked the annoying one that wa invading my senses a few seconds ago. I didn't hear an answer, but the nice voice said, "All right, go."</p><p>"What about you two?" Wait, I know these voices.</p><p>That was when an arm pressed against my mouth, with a matalicy tasting substance on it that started slipping into my mouth. "There you go baby." It's my Damon! He saved us, oh thank god. I was then lifted, and slung over what felt like a shoulder. "You rescue, I'll distract. Go."</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After a short while of feeling like I was flying because of my place on Damon's shoulder, and basically being lulled to sleep, I was suddenly placed a bit recklessly onto the ground, making my eyes fly open because of the fighting I could hear going on. I watched as Damon fought with Fred-dick the kidnapper.</p><p>It all happened so fast, and then two more vamps joined, Freddie ran off. One of the two vamps about took out Damon from behind, but surprisingly, Mr. S popped in and saved the day. Damon turned and looked between me on the floor and Alaric, "You got her?" And at Alaric's nod he called out, "I'm going after Frederick!" and then took off.</p><p>Ric came over to me and helped me stand up, "How you feeling Ads?"</p><p>I breathily chuckled, leaning against his side for support, "Oh I feel like a million bucks Ricky."</p><p>We got to walking through the house, and since it was boring me, I asked him a very important question. "So, on a scale of one to fucked up, how wreaked his my white shirt?"</p><p>We stopped in a hallway, and he helped me lean against a wall. He was reloading his dart gun while he answered, "Um, I'd say ripped to shit."</p><p>I laughed out, and didn't notice the vamp about to attack my cool history teacher until it was in fact attacking said teacher. I felt bad because I could help him out in my condition, but he luckily got it with some sort of horror syringe.</p><p>I didn't get to question him about it though, because Damon was suddenly there. "Frederick's gone."</p><p>"Let's get out of here." Alaric demanded while getting up off the floor.</p><p>Then Damon was in front of me, scooping me up bridal style, making me wrap my arms around his neck. "Hi." I mumbled when I was fully lifted.</p><p>The raven haired man simply kissed my head in response before telling pretty much no one, "I'm gonna kill him." Then team badass, which consisted of Damon, Alaric, and Myself (because I'm cool and after the day I've had I deserve it,) started to head outside.</p><p>And we cant catch a damn brake, because as we got onto the porch, we saw a whole bunch of vamps slowly approaching the house. Damon looked over to Ric, "How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" So that's what those syringes were.</p><p>"One." Lovely.</p><p>"Not gonna be enough." Then we slowly backed into the house.</p><p>Once we were back in, Damon set me on the ground to lean on him while still standing, "So, what you said to get me to do this, about my wife. It was a lie, wasn't it?" Mr. S asked.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>I groaned, "Damon! You cant just manipulate people to get them to do what you want."</p><p>I saw a brief smile flash across Ric's face, making me proud I could give him that little bit of amusement before we all die. The door started to open, but it wasn't who we thought it was going to be.</p><p>"Stop. What's going on here? What did you do?" Ah, Miss Pearl. Where the hell have you been all damn day?</p><p>"Me?" He sounds exasperated, "Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother and girlfriend." Oh my goodness, he just called me his girlfriend. *mental squeal*</p><p>Pearl looked at me, probably smelling the blood on my shirt, "Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with."</p><p>Damon bent down, pulling me back in his arms to hold me bridal style once more. "Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them."</p><p>"This wasn't supposed to happen."</p><p>"Well, it did." I was gonna say that! "If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it." Then we turned and left.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After dropping Alaric off and picking up Chloe from some women I have a suspicion Damon compelled to watch her so she wouldn't be in danger, we went to my house. Damon sat out on my room with Chloe, feeding her while I took a shower and put on fresh clothes. I was finally dressed and sitting on my bed, ready to just get a nice night of beauty sleep when my phone started ringing.</p><p>It was Jeremy, he was blubbering a bit, so I couldn't really understand what he was saying, but I think someone took the phone from him, because I could hear his protests before Tyler started talking into the phone. "They found Vicki's body. We're all at Matts." Then he hung up.</p><p>I shot up, but Damon was already in front of me, "I have to-"</p><p>"I'll take you." He told me, grabbing my hand to lead me down the stairs.</p><p>We got there in no time, and I said a quick goodbye to Damon, unbuckled Chloe's seat, and rushed inside. I out the car seat with Chloe in it on the table and sat down right beside my brother, to give him comfort.</p><p>I noticed Tyler sitting by himself across the table, so I reached over and grabbed his hand that was resting on the table. He looked up at he in surprise, but when he saw the comforting smile on my face, he squeezed my hand back and gave me a small smile before gazing off into the distance again.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>When everyone started to leave the Donovan residence, us Gilberts were quick to follow. Elena drove and I let Jer sit in the front, putting me in the back with Chloe. I wasn't following the law and didn't put a seatbelt on, so I could sit forward and hold Jer-Bears hand all the way home.</p><p>I was a bit reluctant to let Jer go off by himself, but when he told us he was going to bed, I let him and climbed the stairs after him, ducking into my own room.</p><p>I don't know how late it was when Damon showed up in my room, I just know that he scared the shit out of me. I didn't scold him for it though because he looks mega worried. "Damon?" I asked him as I closed my laptop and sat up in bed.</p><p>"Stefan in drinking human blood."</p><p>I furrowed my eyebrows, "Doesn't he drink animal blood?"</p><p>He nodded, "But I think your sister gave him some blood, because I found him in his room surrounded by empty blood bags."</p><p>"Is he going to hurt someone, or?" I asked, scooting closer to him.</p><p>He took a deep breath and shook his head, "No, it should be okay, it just surprised me is all." He then changed the subject. "Anyways, your okay right? No lasting affects or anything?"</p><p>"Aside from the fact that I feel like I could sleep for a week and my brand new white shirt was completely ruined, I feel fine. But I think that if you gave me really good cuddles, I'll feel like 100 percent."</p><p>He chuckled, getting onto the unoccupied side of the bed, making me move back under the covers. I snuggled in as he stated, "That sounds like fair payment. And if you give me a kiss, I might buy you a whole new white shirt."</p><p>"Deal." I plainly stated, lifting my head up to connect out lips for a brief second before pulling away. "Night drama queen."</p><p>"Night baby."       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys think of the third persons. I'm trying them out to see if they work with the story, but I'm not sure how I feel about them. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Under Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Addison Gilbert POV*</b>
</p><p>I got out of bed this morning with the full intention of feeding my child so that I can get to school to study, since I have to take a stupid math test today. Thanks, Mrs. Walters, your now officially worse than bitch ass Tanner was.</p><p>I had stepped into the kitchen, to get Chloe's baby food, and found Jentastic in all of her morning glory at the bar sipping from her coffee. I sat my stink bug into her high chair, and when I turned around to open the cabinet I specifically designated for the baby food, Jen spoke up. "They have the same eyes."</p><p>I faltered for a second, but continued what I was doing as I asked, "What?"</p><p>"Chloe and Damon," she clarified when I sat down on the stool I had moved to the opposite side of the bar, "They have the same eyes."</p><p>I lifted the spoon to my baby's mouth, "Oh yeah," I paused trying to think of something to say, "Would you look at that, I guess they do." Great idea Addie, lie, because you're just sooo good at that. Excuse me while I face palm.</p><p>"Ads, you suck at lying." She chuckled and leaned forward to smooth Chloe's hair from her face, but then her face turned serious. "You know you don't have to lie to me right?"</p><p>I sighed, turning my head away from her gaze, "I know, I just wasn't really sure how to bring it up."</p><p>She stood up and came around to hug me from behind, "I think you'll find that he'll be a really good dad."</p><p>I couldn't contain the tears that were filling my eyes as she said that, but then Lena came downstairs and ruined it all. She started slamming around the kitchen and stopped for a second when she noticed us looking at her, "What?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Jenna and I spouted at the same time before both laughing at the other.</p><p>"Come on Jeremy, going to school! Walking out the door now!" By now you guys should know there was no chance that I would be able to resist the temptation to roll my eyes at this bitch. But never the less, I stood by the door with Chloe's car seat sat on the floor beside me, waiting for everyone to leave.</p><p>As Lena reached for the door knob, Auntie Jen came around the corner holding what I would assume to be a thermos with coffee in it that Lena left in the kitchen. "Forgot this." She then turned to me, "And this," and handed me a package of pop tarts, then gave me a look that I translated as, 'You didn't eat and need to.'</p><p>"Thank you." Lena said at the same time as I said, "Thanks Jen."</p><p>I stood back as Lannie girl opened the door and couldn't suppress the groan that came out of my mouth when I saw who was standing there. "Elena!"</p><p>I'm sure Lena has her fake face on right now, "Uncle John! Hi."</p><p>That's when we locked eyes a strange look came upon his face, and he looked between me, and the babbling baby girl on the ground, then back to me, "Addison, Chloe, its nice to see you."</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Uncle John, my life is now just perfect since your here!" I sarcastically spat at my adoptive uncle.</p><p>John, used to my attitude, turned his attention to Jen, "Jenna."</p><p>"John, you made it." My main bitch spoke in the same sarcastic tone I had not 15 seconds ago.</p><p>"I said I'll be here before noon." He said like we cared as he finally entered the house.</p><p>Jenna and I shared a look, before she spoke, "Oh what you say and what you do are typically two very different things." I didn't get a chance to add my own little something something, because that's when the most punkiest little brothers in the land decided to come downstairs. (Don't mind me, I read Chloe a fairy tale last night.)</p><p>"Uncle John, what's up?" Why does the little traitor actually sound happy right now.</p><p>"Hey!" John replied as Jer bear walked by and slapped his shoulder before leaving.</p><p>As the little emo walked by, I muttered, "Traitor," so only he could hear. All he did was wink, the ungrateful little whipper snapper.</p><p>"I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order."</p><p>"How unfortunate," I said as Lena asked, "How long are you staying?"</p><p>Creepy John answered, "I don't know yet." He looked back over at me, before saying, "Addison, I can see your stomach."</p><p>Oh for the love of all things holy, "Yeah, well I can see your face so I think I'm the real victim here." I then grabbed Chloe's car seat and turned and left.</p><p>What an asshole, I mean who does he think he is, my father?</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>
  <b>3rd POV*</b>
</p><p>"The coroner's office has officially ruled Vicki Donovan's death a drug overdose." Is what Damon heard as he entered the founders hall for the council meeting, "Her family has been notified, the truth will stay in this room and we can put this behind us."</p><p>He gave Liz a welcoming smile as she came over to stand by him, following giving her bit of information to the rest of the room. Before any formalities were shared, the mayor started to talk, "Thank you Sheriff. And on to a more pressing issue, John Gilbert has asked to say a few words."</p><p>Damon did his best to hide his shock at hearing the very familiar last name on someone he didn't know. "Welcome back John, it's good to see you." Mayor Lockwood supplied before stepping out of the way.</p><p>The unfamiliar man stepped forward and addressed the council, "Hello everyone, it's wonderful to see you, I wish it were under better circumstances. As a founding family member I find it's my duty to report some very distressing news."</p><p>Damon leaned down a bit to discretely to ask Liz, "He's a Gilbert?"</p><p>"Elena and Addison's uncle." She gave him a sly look, "His name is John, but I call him Jackass." She paused and when she noticed Damon's raised eyebrow gave him an example, "When they all found out about Addie being pregnant, John threw a bigger fit than Grayson did. Said something about 'ruining the family name.'" '10 bucks says Addison just loves him,' he bet himself him his head all the while reminding himself to ask Ads about him later.</p><p>Before he could reply to Liz, John spoke again, "A hospital blood bank in the neighboring county of Amherst has reported several break ins over the past two weeks. 7 hunters, 4 campers and 2 states employees have been reported missing as well. All of this within a 75-mile radius of Mystic Falls."</p><p>That's when the Mayor cut in, "Okay okay, no need to get alarmed right at this moment."</p><p>"Meaning he doesn't want to cancel the Founders' Day Kick-off Party." Liz muttered to Damon</p><p>John continued, "You think all of your problems are over but I'm here to tell you, nothing's been solved." Damon did his best to hide how uncomfortable he was. Yep, he really needs to get Addison's view on Uncle John as soon as possible.</p><p>
  <b>Addison Gilbert POV*</b>
</p><p>I was just walking out of Mrs. Walters class after my test when Mr. S texted me and asked me to meet him in his classroom. So I moseyed on in and was greeted with not only Ric, but also my darling twin. He waited for the bell to ring before he spoke, "I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you two should take a look at it."</p><p>He handed both of us a copy and I read the title out loud, "Fact or Fiction: The Truth About Vampires in Mystic Falls." I took a deep breath, "Well isn't that just lovely."</p><p>"Jeremy wrote this?" Lena choked out.</p><p>I took a seat on one of the desks, and started to read what Jer wrote in his little essay. "He's very clear that he didn't think it was real."</p><p>"Good, Lena might try to mind control him again," I casually stated as I glanced up from the essay to shoot her a hard glare.</p><p>"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this." My twin said after ignoring me and handing the paper back to Ricky S.</p><p>I continued to read the essay as Lena and Ric had a little conversation, "So, how do you deal with it?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you. Both of you do." I must have bad timing, because I was taking a drink from my water bottle as he asked this and literally almost choked myself to death.</p><p>After recovering from that near death experience I answered him, "The lying part wasn't really my choice, if you'd believe that."</p><p>Lena gave me one her special looks she saves just for me before giving some self righteous speech. "It's not safe for them to know the truth." pause for dramatic effect, "So, yes I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them."</p><p>If it wasn't Lannie Girl giving the speech I would have shouted 'Mic Drop!" by now.</p><p>The was an awkwardly long pause as I glared at Lena, she tried to give Papa Ric puppy dog eyes, and he collected himself. After a few seconds he got up and moved to the other side of his desk.</p><p>"I think Stefan is a good guy. But at the end of the day he's still a vampire." I'll be honest, I don't think he's talking to me, based on the fact that he's only looking at Lena.</p><p>I kept my mouth shut as Lena responded to him, "I know it's hard to understand but Stefan is different. He would never do anything to hurt me." And with that Lena turned and left.</p><p>I got up, making my way towards Mr. S, extending the paper out to him, and I could tell he was about to say something to me, so I started to talk before he had a chance to. "Look, I know what your gonna say, Damon's a vampire," I paused and gave him a smile, "and also not a very good man. But I trust him, and he trusts me. I'm not gonna sit here and say that he would never hurt me, because love prevails and all that crap, cause its not true. He's hurt me before, and he'll probably do it again. But he loves my little girl, and I know that he'd never hurt her, and that's all I ever wanted."</p><p>I smiled, and leaned across the desk to pat his arm before I left the classroom.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After school I picked up Chloe from daycare and planned to have a nice quiet evening watching supernatural and whenever Damon shows up asking about John (Yeah I got the text telling, not asking, me we were gonna talk about him earlier) I will ignore him and put on an episode about killing vampires just because he is making me talk about Creepy John.</p><p>My plan however, was spoiled by Jenna as soon as I walked through the door. "If I am forced to do this, you are too." And that's how I got where I am now, sitting at the head of the table beside Jeremy, feeding Chloe while also eating dinner myself.</p><p>I was trying to coax Chloe into eating while Jeremy told Uncie John, "I've no interest in the Founders' Day Kick-off Party."</p><p>I chuckled out, "Good luck with that little bro."</p><p>John looked completely shocked, "Sure you do, its tradition."</p><p>Jenna laughed across the room, agreeing with my little emo brother, "It will be our role to break the tradition."</p><p>"The Gilberts have been a part of this town for a hundred and fifty year." John started off his rant, "We're one of the founding families and with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage." He made eye contact with me at the end there, so I'm gonna assume he's talking about the V word.</p><p>I squinted at John, who was trying to maintain eye contact with me, but we were both startled by Jenna, who had walked over to the table, "Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy. I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."</p><p>"Don't worry Jen, when I hear it, you'll be the first to know what its all about." I said, leaning over and shooting her a wink. Jenna gave me a high five, before heading to the kitchen as I noticed Jer leaning over to ask John a question.</p><p>"Why does she hate you?"</p><p>I snorted, "Its just the affect he has on all women and children, he really can't help it."</p><p>If anyone is as good as ignoring my remarks as Lena is, it's creepy uncle John, and he displayed his ability to do so as he loudly whispered back at my baby brother, "We used to sleep together."</p><p>I scrunched my eyebrows in disgust as I looked away from the group and back at my  babbling stink bug, and after that the distinct sound of something hitting the floor. "I'm standing right here." I have deduced that Jentastic launched something at John's head and fortunately, it hit its destination. You can imagine how hard it was for me to not jump with joy.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After the amazing family bonding moment that had went on in the dining room last night, Lena ran down the stairs and forced me to call Damon and tell him to come here in the morning. It turns out he wasn't going to be able to come here last night either way because something had come up (I was pretty bummed about this cause I hadn't seen him in like 3 days.)</p><p>So, first thing in the morning, I was sitting in the living room with Chloe, who just woke up like 5 minutes ago. I had just finished changing her diaper, and was about to head into the kitchen to get her the bottle I was warming up when there was a knock on the front door. I'm just going to go ahead and guess that that's Damon at the front door, based on the fact I can hear Lena running around upstairs right now.</p><p>I was standing right beside a sitting Jeremy, so I placed the sleepy baby on my emo teen brothers lap, before grabbing the bottle, and handing it to the said teenager. After that I made my way to the door, opening it up before she even had a chance to come down the stairs. "I'm sorry, can I help you sir?" I addressed the man in front of me sarcastically.</p><p>"You ask I come. I'm easy like that." He gave me his signature smirk as he crossed the threshold and pulled me into his arms.</p><p>I smiled a dopy smile up at him as I rested my chin on his chest, "Hi."</p><p>He leaned down, and captured my lips in a brief kiss, before pulling away, "Hi," at that, I stepped out of his arms to turn and face my frantic sister coming down the stairs. Lena stopped on the last step, and gestured for us to follow her up to the second floor. I sighed and tapped his chest before I called out to my little brother, "I can take her."</p><p>"Nah, its all good sis," He told me, briefly looking up. I gave him a nod and grabbed Damon's hand to lead him upstairs.</p><p>Damon sent me a smirk as he followed me, "No Addison, I will not go to your bedroom with you."</p><p>"Don't forget protection, I don't need another niece or nephew yet!" Jeremy yelled after me, making me bark a laugh. I didn't answer as I pulled Damon into Lena's room where she was waiting for us.</p><p>I let go of my favorite blue eyed vampire's hand, leaving him in the doorway with the most darling twin and plopped down onto her bed. "Ah, just like I remember." I looked around, noticing a broken lamp in the corner, but didn't get the chance to answer because Lena lashed out.</p><p>"Stop messing around." He ignored her as he got onto the bed next to me and grabbed her teddy bear, setting it on his chest.</p><p>"Did you two know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?"</p><p>I face palmed and grumbled, "Why am I not surprised?"</p><p>Lannie girl seemed shocked as hell though, "What?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." Alright Lena, go ahead and keep complaining why don't ya.</p><p>At that moment, I finally slapped Damon's shoulder and motioned towards the lamp in the corner. He zeroed in on it and pointed the teddy bears arm to it. "What happened right there?"</p><p>"Uh...nothing." Oh yes, because that is so convincing, really, your selling it so great with that look on your face right now. Damon and I shared a look and just after she opened up her damn mouth, "Look Damon, I'm worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"</p><p>I raised my eyebrows and decided that this wasn't a conversation I necessarily had to be in on and stood up. "I'll be in my room when your done." After that I went downstairs and took Chloe from Jer, before heading up to my room.</p><p>When I got there I put Chloe in her bouncer so she would be too preoccupied with that to want my attention while I worked on a paper for my English class. I had been working on the for a good 5ish minutes when in my peripheral saw Damon stick his head in the door. I shut my laptop and looked up at him, "Were you able to tame the dragon at all?"</p><p>"For now," The blue eyed man informed while moving to sit on the bed with me. "So, what can you tell me about John."</p><p>"Ah, Creepy Uncle John. Should I start with how he tried to get my dad to force me to get an abortion?" A snarl ripped through the room, and I paused to take a deep breath while he calmed down a bit, "Or should I start with how I'm pretty sure that he's here to reveal all of the vampires in town to the council?" I waited for him to respond before adding, "I think we should start with the whole vampire thing."</p><p>He stood up and in a blink he was back in his old position but he had Chloe settled on his lap. "Yeah, the vampire thing, tell me about it." So I did.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>Later, after Damon left with the information he wanted, I was waiting for Chloe to get up from her nap while I worked on some homework. I had just finished up my English paper when Jeremy's head showed up in my doorway after a brief knock. "Elena said we need to take a walk to talk about things. You wanna come?"</p><p>I looked over at Chloe, who was probably going to wake up soon anyways, "Yeah, sure, why not? Just give me a couple minutes."</p><p>Jer nodded his head a left, as I got up and made my way to my sleeping baby. I reached my hand down and started rubbing my girls back, talking in a soothing voice, "Hey baby girl, time to wake up."</p><p>I watched as her little eyes blinked open and smiled down at the stink bug. I slung her diaper bag over my shoulder and proceeded to pick up the sleepy girl, and headed downstairs where my siblings were waiting. "We ready?"</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>So Lena's big plan was to drag Jeremy out here, without me, even though Jer Bear asked me to come anyways, then tell the little emo that were adopted. Without me I feel I must reiterate. Lannie Girl can be such a bitch sometimes.</p><p>Anyways, at the moment Jeremy is holding Chloe on his hip as we walk by the lake, with the fresh knowledge that his twin sisters are adopted. "I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted."</p><p>"Unlike our dear sister, I knew from the second we found out about it, they would've told us when they thought the time was right." I piped up before my twin had a chance.</p><p>"Why were you worried about what I thought?" Jer stopped and looked between Lena and myself waiting for an answer.</p><p>Lena went first, "Because...I don't know. It's weird. Going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone."</p><p>Then it was my turn, "I wasn't worried, you are and always will be my baby bro. I just could never find the right time."</p><p>Jerry then turned his attention to our sister, "Does it bug you that we're not?"</p><p>"No, Jer...you're my brother, that's all that matters."  Lena told our brother causing him to flash an actual genuine smile.</p><p>Lannie girl then took the opportunity to ask Jer about. School/ vampires. "So, Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now."</p><p>Lil baby B shot me a confused look to which I gave a small shrug before answering, "Yeah, yeah he's really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credit and stuff."<br/>"He's a really good teacher," I told my brother in agreement.</p><p>"He loved your vampire paper." Oh, way to be subtle about your real motive here twinny.</p><p>Chloe cooed up at her uncle, causing him to shoot her a smile before telling Lena, "He thought I had a clever angle."</p><p>"What drew you to that subject matter?" Goodness this just keep sounding more and more like a freaking interrogation.</p><p>I think Jer Bear agrees, "I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies."</p><p>Both Jerry and I laughed at that as Lena said, "Gilberts aren't crazy."</p><p>"I disagree." I said as Jer said, "Easy for you to say, you're not one."</p><p>I snickered and grabbed the baby that my brother way holding out to me as Lena stopped dead in her tracks, "Ouch."</p><p>Jeremy laughed and ran away after Lannie girl playfully hit him with her shoulder, leaving me in the dust with a giggling Chloe. "Break it up you two!" I called out after the pair.</p><p>Sometimes a halfway dysfunctional family is the best kind of family to have.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>That night, after we got back from our walk, I got ready for the Founders day party with Jentastic and Lena. After all that fun stuff, we all headed out as a family for the surely boring party at the Lockwood mansion.</p><p>We all walked in together, but John split in one direction while Jeremy took off in another leaving us girls to stick together. Jen, Lena, and myself were all laughing at a joke Auntie Jen made while I swayed Chloe on my hip.</p><p>Elena seemed to notice something over my shoulder and said, "History teacher three o'clock."</p><p>I discreetly looked over my shoulder as Jenna asked, "How do I look?"</p><p>"Beautiful," Lannie and I answered at the same time.</p><p>5 seconds later, Mr. S showed up to the left of me, "I was looking for you." By the way he's looking at Jenny boo I'm just gonna assume that he's talking to the pretty red head.</p><p>"Here I am. I haven't seen you in a while." I haven't seen that look on her face in a long time, and it makes me very happy for her.</p><p>"Well uh..." Ricky paused, glancing over at my twin and myself, "Things have been a little crazy but I'm here now." He locked eyes with me and I gave him a encouraging smile and nodded towards the drink table, "Do you want to get a drink?" I love that he can take a hint.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He literally looks like a teenage boy right now, "Okay."</p><p>Lena and I both watched as the pair moved away, and I couldn't suppress the grin on my face as they did. I noticed my dear boy Matthew walking up to us, and when He stopped I was quick to give him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and when I stepped back he patted a giggling Chloe on the head.</p><p>I could tell that Matty boy and Lena wanted to talk, so I spoke up, "I'm gonna go find Jer."</p><p>Chloe babbled about as I wondered the Mansion looking for my baby bro, but after 10 minutes of looking, I headed over to the bar to order some soda and take a break from lugging around my little bug. Once I got there I caught sight of Damon, who was chilling at the bar.</p><p>"Hey," I greeted him, settling down onto the stool next to him.</p><p>He glanced over at me, and shot me a smirk, "How are my girls doing tonight?" He asked reaching over to lightly pinch Chloe's fat cheeks, causing the little girl to squeal in excitement followed by little giggles.</p><p>"I'd have to say we're doing pretty good," I answered him with a grin. He looked back up to me and leaned over placing a small kiss on my lips, before Lena popped up out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of me.</p><p>"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?" She exclaimed, effectively wiping the smile off his face which in turn caused me to glare at my oh so lovely twin.</p><p>The blue eyed vamp sat back, and took a drink of his most likely bourbon, before answering, "No, I have been too preoccupied with yours."</p><p>That caught both Lena and I's attention, because both of our heads turned in his direction at the same time. "Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."</p><p>I sighed, "Oh for the love of..." I muttered to myself.</p><p>At the same time Elena told him her all knowing voice, "He knows that her death was ruled an overdose."</p><p>"Really?" Damon all but ground out, before imitating Jer, "'Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?'" He turned and glared at my twin, "I know I know! Me!" He looked back down at his drink and mumbled out, "I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."</p><p>I was quick to shoot him down, "No, your not doing that again, no matter what."</p><p>"No, I don't want you to compel him." You could probably imagine how surprised I was when Lena agreed with me, because if I were to have been taking a drink when she said that someone would have probably ended up wearing it.</p><p>"If he keeps asking questions..." Damon trailed off, pissing me off a little bit.</p><p>I could tell by the look on her face Lena was about to agree, so I instantly said, "You are NOT compelling him, end of discussion. Got it?" Before I stood up, made sure Chloe was secure on my hip, and then I basically stomped away.</p><p>I got to a balcony and had stopped there when a hand was placed on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks, "Baby..."</p><p>I flipped around and instantly shot the blue eyed asshole standing there a glare, "Don't 'Baby' me." I basically spat at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, okay, I wont compel your brother." I raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to smile because of the pout he had on his face. I watched with a blank look as he pulled a rose out from behind his back and smelled it before handing it out to me, "Do you forgive me?"</p><p>I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the dopy look on his face a I took the rose from him with my free hand. I brought the flower up to my face and took in its scent, and sighed as I looked up at him, "Oh I guess."</p><p>The smile that shot across his face made my heart melt as he plucked Chloe out of my arms and started to spin her around, "Yay!"</p><p>I watched the pair contently when there was suddenly someone cleared their voice behind us, "Damon, right?"</p><p>Damon turned, and moved Chloe to where she was resting on his hip, "John." He greeted the intruder in a monotone voice. I stepped over so I was right beside Damon, and reached out and grasped the crook of his arm that he was holding Chloe with.</p><p>"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting." John spoke, completely ignoring me in favor of the vampire.</p><p>"Yeah. It's a pleasure." Couples that are sarcastic together stay together, "Are you enjoying the kick-off?"</p><p>I don't like creepy uncle John's smirk, "Oh yeah. I forgot how much fun these small town celebrations can be."</p><p>"Yeah. When was the last time you were here?" Damon asked, most likely trying to figure out how much Johnny probably knows.</p><p>"Hasn't been that long, my brother's funeral. How long have you been in town?" The last time John was here Chloe was still in the NICU at the hospital.</p><p>"Oh, not long at all."</p><p>John looked the blue eyed man up and down, "So what do you think Damon? You know this vampire problem is real, right? It's a potential blood bath."</p><p>I bet Damon is rolling his eyes right now, "I wouldn't overreact John."</p><p>"Oh, I think it's like 1864 all over again, vampires running amok. I guess we're just gonna have to hunt them down, throw them in a church and burn them to ash." Oh my lord, he's asking to get his neck snapped right now.</p><p>"That's the story, huh?" He even sounds homicidal right now.</p><p>"Part of the story, yeah."</p><p>Since I'm not supposed to know this stuff in the mind of Uncle John, I placed a confused look on my face, "Oh, there's more?"</p><p>"Oh, there's a lot more." Why does he sound so... gleeful? "See, it seems there was a tomb under the church, where vampires were hidden, waiting for someone to come along and set them free. But then you already knew that didn't you?"</p><p>I can tell by how his shoulders have tensed that he's uncomfortable and halfway pissed off. I think John knows this too, cause when Damon didn't answer he said, "I mean, you're the one that did it."</p><p>"And you're telling me this why?" Damon ground out at him.</p><p>"I just thought we get the introductions out of the way."</p><p>"You know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice?" Oh here it comes, this is the part where people die.</p><p>John smirked, "Yeah. I also know that my nieces daughter seems to look a whole lot like you."</p><p>I can hear the low growl emitting from the man, "Addison, take Chloe and go inside."</p><p>"Are you..." I got cut off.</p><p>"Go inside." I instinctively jumped a bit, before moving around him and taking the sleepy baby out of his arms before heading inside, but only after shooting a glare at John for this whole thing.</p><p>I had decided I was gonna go looking for Jeremy again to make sure that whatever Lena says to him doesn't piss him off too much. I had no luck finding him so I settled for Mr. S, who I found standing by himself.</p><p>We made little small talk and I was sure to mention that I was pretty sure Damon was gonna end up killing someone, most likely John, Ric really didn't seem to surprised with that. Chloe had fallen asleep against my chest, her head resting on my shoulder, and I was slightly swaying ot keep her soothed where she was.</p><p>Ricky and I talked until the Mayor started to make a little speech. "Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders' Day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred and fiftieth birthday of our town." I simply watched as some guys wheeled in a little table with a bell on it.</p><p>"And...and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?" Uncle John is the favorite son? Say sike right now.</p><p>Ric and I watched as John walked to the stage, "I thought you said..." He started, but I stopped him.</p><p>"I thought he did." I answered with confusion.</p><p>I found myself looking around the room to see if I could find Damon as John started, "One hundred and fifty years of community, prosperity, family. We take care of each other, we look after each other, protect each other," I feel like that was specifically directed at someone, "It's good to be home."</p><p>As I was staring at Johnny across the room so intently that I didn't notice when Damon showed up by Alaric, so I jumped when he started talking, "Look at his right hand."</p><p>"Whose?" Ric asked as I turned my attention towards the vampire.</p><p>"Towns favorite's son." That nickname best not stick, or I will fight someone, "Look at his ring."</p><p>Both Ricky and I head moved to look that way at the same time. "What's so special about it, it looks like the one dad used to wear?" I asked the man.</p><p>I didn't get an answer because Ric said, "Well, it looks like mine."</p><p>"Yeah, and that would be a big coincidence if he didn't just came back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring?" Um, excuse me what?</p><p>"The ring brings you back from the dead?" I asked Ric, trying to get a better look at the ring on his hand.</p><p>"Isobel, my wife." He told us after giving me a slight nod.</p><p>I know where these to are going with this, "Who gave birth to twins Elena and Addison, under the medical care of the esteemed DR Grayson Gilbert, John's brother!"</p><p>The pair both looked at Uncle John, but I level my slightly wavering gaze on Damon. "Do you think John knew Isobel?" Ric asked.</p><p>Damon then looked away from my uncle setting his sights on me, "I think John knows a lot of things."</p><p>"Oh my God," I choked out, finally one hundred percent understanding what he was trying to get at. "Oh my..." I repeated, and I could feel myself start to crumble under the news. I'm very grateful for Alaric, seeing as how he settled me.</p><p>"Oh God." I whispered one last time.</p><p>—~•+•~—</p><p>After that whole bomb shell was dropped on me, Alaric and Damon disappeared outside after escorting me to my Aunt since we were about to leave. The ride home was quiet on my part, and when we got home I basically ran straight to my room.</p><p>I put Chloe, who was already asleep down after pulling off her dress and changing her diaper, just opting to leave her in that and covering her in a blanket.</p><p>Once I was sure that she would be fine for the night, I slowly sat onto the floor, my back against my bed, finally letting the tears fall after the shock wore off. Pretty soon I was hyperventilating from crying so hard and that was when Damon walked in.</p><p>"Addie. Addison." He said, trying to get my attention but I just shook my head, refusing to look at him while sucking in a breath. Then he grabbed my chin, "Baby, look at me." I slowly opened my eyes and looked right into his blue orbs. "Come here."</p><p>He wrapped his arm around my back and hauled me up, before he helped pull off my dress. I just stood there watching as he pulled his shirt over his head, before he gently pulled it over my head. He took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and then he helped me into bed.</p><p>Once under the covers I cuddled into him, and snuggled in closer as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt him press a kiss to my hair, and I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth, "He's my father."</p><p>"No, he's not. Grayson is your father, not John. Just because he made you it doesn't mean he raised you, or took care of you. He will only ever be creepy uncle John." I looked up at him and we locked eyes.</p><p>"Thank you Damon." I told him debating on whether I should say what else I wanna say. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after that, exhausted from all of the crying and the shock. As I was about out I whispered, "I love you."</p><p>I'll have to find out how he reacts to that in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>